


Blue Skies over Bad Lands

by eldee



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Attempted Dub-Con, M/M, Merlin Modern AU, Polyamory, Reincarnation, Threesome - M/M/M, canon/modern AU fusion, kidnapping (no harm), slightly intoxicated sexytimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-23
Updated: 2011-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-23 00:05:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 75,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldee/pseuds/eldee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is fairly new to the town of Camelton, and finds himself in a friendship with Arthur and Gwaine. When Arthur's sister Morgana becomes increasingly unstable, Merlin and Gwaine try to support Arthur and help Morgana, but she is tired of being the subject of gossip and having Uther refuse to claim her as his daughter. As punishment against the family, she banishes Arthur to a magical place called New Albion, and Merlin and Gwaine accidentally get pulled in there as well. When they happen upon the bridge-keeper Grittir, they're told that by the rules of the land they have a chance to win their way home -- if they can complete their quests. Courage, Strength, and Magic must work together again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's Notes:** This has been written for [paperlegends](http://paperlegends.livejournal.com/) Merlin Big Bang 2011, with title from Matthew Good's song with the same name. Originally, it was supposed to be a modern AU mashup of 3.04 & 3.08, so some elements of that may be recognisable. However, as plots tend to do, it grew to something more than that, and I couldn't have made it through this epic thing without amazing support from wonderful people. ♥ **Cheerleaders/First Readers:** Thank you so much to [fuzzytomato02](http://fuzzytomato02.livejournal.com/), [leashy_bebes](http://leashy-bebes.livejournal.com/), [nu_breed](http://nu-breed.livejournal.com/), and [moonilicious](http://moonilicious.livejournal.com/) for reading through the first (very rough!) drafts and giving thoughts on this, as well as much hand-holding and encouragement. ♥ **Chat peeps** : Thanks to everyone in #paperlegends and #GSDMerlin for being so supportive! Really helped me get through writing all the words. :) ♥ **Betas:** [nu_breed](http://nu-breed.livejournal.com/) and [leashy_bebes](http://leashy-bebes.livejournal.com/) (also Brit-picked!) are both amazing for reading through it again for technical support -- and with my NaNo approach to this Big Bang, it needed it! Thank you so much! (And, of course, any remaining mistakes are my own.)  
>  Special Thanks: to the amazing graphics artist [gwyntastic](http://gwyntastic.livejournal.com/) for claiming me and taking on a threesome fic. You've been so awesome and supportive of this story, and your graphics are so brilliant and perfect. It's been wonderful working with you again. Thank you! ♥
> 
>  **ART:** Fic Title header, dividers, and graphic art that appear in this story are all done by the wonderful [gwyntastic](http://gwyntastic.livejournal.com/).

  


 

At the sound of Arthur's voice, the magic under Merlin's skin prickled excitedly.

"Merlin! Where's the report from the chemist? I need it!"

Merlin found it -- both Arthur, and Merlin's magic -- rather annoying.

"Merlin!"

"Arthur!" Merlin yelled back, rolling his eyes. "Just hold on a moment."

"Now!"

Sometimes Merlin marvelled at his terrible misfortune and how it landed him the summer student assistant for one Mr. Arthur Penn.

Especially since Merlin wasn't a student. And it wasn't even summer any more.

As he looked through a stack of mail, his magic tried to reach out and help; it was invisible, yes, but Merlin could feel it eagerly licking through the air as if searching for whatever it was that Arthur needed. Merlin's magic loved to help Arthur whenever it could, much to Merlin's frustration.

Merlin tried to rein it in as quick as possible, mentally tugging at it; it snapped back so quickly that Merlin's arm flung to the side and he very nearly knocked his cup of tea all over the pie-charts he'd just printed out. He quickly caught and righted it, thankful that it didn't spill and have the coloured ink run in rivulets all over the page. Arthur would've thrown a fit over that.

"Merlin!"

As if he wasn't already.

"Coming!" Merlin spied the report he needed and snatched it up. He walked briskly into Arthur's office. As usual, the power in Merlin tried to reach out to Arthur, as if to say _hi there, hi, hello!_ , and Merlin _hated_ when it did that. He nearly tripped over his own feet when he tried to control it.

Arthur snorted. "How do you make it through each day?"

"Working for you?" Merlin asked with a fake bright smile. "Haven't the foggiest."

"Oh ha ha," Arthur said. He reached out impatiently and Merlin shoved the report into it, the edges smashing into the curve of Arthur's palm and wrinkling it up. Arthur sighed. "How is it that you ended up working for me?"

"Your father. And Gaius. We think."

"Oh, yes," Arthur said as he looked at his report, already bored with his question. He'd asked it at least once a week for the past eight months, and the answer was always the same. Though he couldn't help but add on the usual, "And why is it that I keep you around?"

"Because of my charming personality, clearly," Merlin said, with a wide grin.

Arthur said dryly, "Oh, yes, that must be it."

Merlin shook his head, amused. "You won't fire me," Merlin answered. "And you won't let me quit. No matter how many times I try, you just won't accept it."

"You should feel lucky to work for me," Arthur said in his over-confident way.

Merlin snorted.

Arthur rolled his eyes but didn't argue any further, not even in jest. He waved his hand. "Go -- I need those pie charts."

"Or you could fire me? You threaten it on a daily basis anyway--"

"Merlin."

"Yes, yes, right away," Merlin mumbled under his breath. He walked out of the room and he could feel his magic trailing after him as if trying to wave goodbye to Arthur.

Merlin's magic was what got him in trouble in the first place. And by 'trouble' he meant 'shuffled off by his mother to the town of Camelton to study under Gaius to learn how to control it because it needed to be kept secret and it was just too powerful.' And, also, 'saving Arthur Penn's arse with it the very first day and somehow being "rewarded" with the job of being his assistant.'

Punished was a much better word, he complained to Gaius all the time. It wasn't Merlin's fault!

Only, actually, it was.

All it was supposed to be was a simple walk through the town of Camelton, where Gaius worked as the local physician. He was giving Merlin, who had literally just arrived in town, a tour. It was a bright and sunny day, and Merlin's magic hummed comfortably in him, seemingly happy to be in Camelton. Merlin silently agreed with it, and was surprised at how welcome he felt, especially with Gaius, who he'd heard about from his mother but had never had the chance to meet.

Gaius was pointing out all the businesses and places Merlin needed to know to navigate his way through town -- and giving a full run-down on Penn history. Uther was the mayor, and his son Arthur oversaw all their business affairs and was believed to be being groomed for politics as well.

Merlin had exclaimed, "It's like they own it all!"

"They are certainly the rulers around here," Gaius had answered sagely. "Best to keep on their good side."

And naturally they happened to cross paths with none other than the Penn men while crossing the little footbridge that lead over the small river from the north to the south side of town. Gaius had greeted them warmly, being old friends with the family.

With a quick (very quick!) glance up and down at Arthur, who was handsome with all that shiny blonde hair, blue eyes, and dapper clothes, Merlin stuck out a hand to shake Arthur's. Unexpectedly, Merlin's magic reacted excitedly, trying to leap from him and reach out, as if to embrace Arthur. Merlin had been surprised by it, jumping back a few inches, trying to drag it with him. The magic broke with an unheard pop, exploding like a stick of dynamite only Merlin could feel.

Except that it just happened to hit a messenger on a bicycle who was riding by.

Who lost control of his steering.

And drove right into Arthur.

Who very nearly toppled over the side of the bridge to the water below.

Merlin reacted instantly, jumping out and perhaps his magic decided to slow time just a smidge so that Merlin could catch Arthur by hem of his coat and keep him on dry land. Well, dry bridge, as it were.

They fell over, limbs flailing and ungraceful, with Arthur twisting himself around, and Merlin grunting under the weight of Arthur's solid chest hitting his. Somehow, beyond any reason Merlin would ever be able to determine, his arms ended up around Arthur and rested on his back.

"Owww," Merlin moaned.

" _What_ ," Arthur asked in disbelief, "do you think you're _doing_?"

Merlin stared up at him, right into those bright eyes that were only inches away, and replied, " _Saving_ you!"

Arthur snorted, a warm puff of air hitting Merlin's nose. "From falling four feet into water deep enough to dive into?" Arthur said dryly. "Thank you _ever_ so much. This is less embarrassing, really."

"Why you ungrateful git!"

"You can't talk to me that way--" Arthur paused, and shifted, and then there was a scowl on his face when he looked down. "We've just met and that's hardly appropriate."

At first, Merlin didn't know what Arthur was talking about, distracted by how much of a pillock he was, but then … oh, god. Merlin's magic was _cuddling_ them together and Arthur probably thought Merlin was grabbing somewhere he shouldn't--

"Get off me!" Merlin said, panicked and embarrassed, hands coming to push up on Arthur's shoulders, legs flailing against the stone bridge. It was an awkward moment. Merlin could feel his cheeks flushing red and Arthur had schooled his face to be completely blank and look like he didn't care either way.

Merlin stood up and huffed. "The least you could do is _thank_ me. I just saved your life--"

Arthur looked composed and together, but his lip curled. "You did not--"

He was cut off by Uther. "I think he makes a point."

Arthur and Merlin both looked over in surprise, once again noticing the men they had actually been accompanying. Gaius was standing back a few feet, hands behind his back as he surveyed the scene. Uther had his hands on his hips and a calculating look to his face; Merlin could feel his magic give a slight tremor through his entire body.

"Father?" Arthur said.

"He saved your life, clearly," Gaius put in, and goodness if there wasn't a bit of amusement dancing in his eyes. "You should reward him."

" _Gaius_ ," Merlin hissed, scandalised, not wanting to know at all what his meaning behind that was.

"Yes, I agree. It's the proper thing to do," Uther said. "Arthur, aren't you looking for a summer student assistant?"

Arthur said, deadpan, "I'm seriously reconsidering it."

"And I'm not a student!" Merlin piped up.

"Excellent," Uther said grandly, "it's settled. Merlin, you'll report tomorrow."

"I don't--"

Gaius said, "He'll be there," and Merlin glowered at him. (He'd come to think it was a conspiracy between Gaius and Uther planned out ahead of time, to get Merlin work and Arthur help, but there were holes in that hypothesis and he could never prove it.)

"Come along now, Arthur," Uther said, "there's a lot to be done today."

Arthur straightened his jacket, smoothed down his tie and gave Merlin a calculating look that matched his father's perfectly. "One moment of indecency and you _will_ be fired."

Merlin vowed to himself to never be inappropriate around Arthur ever again. Not that he meant to in the first place -- and he wasn't, not really! And even though it would be a sure fire way to get himself out of the job he liked to complain about -- well. Merlin made sure that, even though Arthur had a tendency to clasp him on the shoulder or grab his elbow or even put him in a headlock on his playful days, he did not reciprocate. Merlin tried really, really hard not to.

His magic, on the other hand, was gagging for it.

Such as right now, with Arthur walking out of his office and Merlin instantly magic-flailing, knocking his pencil holder right off the desktop, spilling pencils and pen and highlighters across the carpet.

Arthur sighed, quite put-upon. "Merlin."

"I'll clean it up," Merlin said and dropped to his knees, trying to scoop up the spilled office supplies. "No worries there."

"You're a constant worry," Arthur said, non-plussed. "And we really need to go."

Merlin's head popped up to look at Arthur over the desk. "We do?"

"Yes," Arthur said. "I've a meeting with Bob." Bob was on the town council.

Merlin pouted. He really didn't like that guy. "It wasn't on your calendar."

"I just spoke to Judy," his secretary, "on the telephone."

"I didn't hear it ring."

"I called," Arthur said. "Turns out there's time right now so there's no need to delay. Let's go."

"You don't actually need me there."

"You have to take notes."

"And you never read them. Plus, Judy will take official meeting minutes."

"It's your _job_ , Merlin," Arthur said. He took Merlin's coat off its rack near the desk and held it out to Merlin.

"Fine," Merlin grumbled. He stood up, took it, and flashed Arthur a bright yet incredibly fake smile. "Let's go, boss! Fun times at a meeting that will make me want to bang my head against a wall. This should be a pleasure for _all_."

"You will be professional," Arthur said, though it looked like he turned his head away so Merlin wouldn't see the tug at the corner of his lips.

"I will," Merlin said, more genuine. He really wouldn't be any other way -- despite Merlin's occasional mild annoyance with Arthur and his daily barbs at what kind of boss he was, it was never ever really serious. He really did try to do his job well and make sure Arthur was happy with his work. And if that meant going to some awful meeting and taking entirely useless notes, then so be it. He'd go.

The magic settled into his stomach and was just a gentle pulse, warming Merlin thoroughly as he followed Arthur out of the office and into the windy chill of February.

  


 

"I really despise those meetings," Merlin grumbled as he held open the door.

Arthur stepped out onto the street with barely a glance back at Merlin. He braced himself for the ranting tirade that Merlin went on after every meeting they ever attended. This one was particularly bad, because they'd been discussing how bringing in one of those big supermarkets would devastate the small businesses (Arthur agreed) and how it would make Camelton so different (Arthur agreed) and that it wasn't worth the money (the council disagreed.) Merlin was very opposed to it and had been very vocal about it for weeks.

"And that Bob! Such an arse-kisser."

" _Merlin_ ," Arthur hissed at him.

"I said kiss, not other things! Though--"

"Oh, cut it out," Arthur cut him off before Merlin went on too far. Sometimes it was as if there was no filter from Merlin's brain to his mouth, and Arthur had to try to instil _some_ sort of professionalism in him. It was his duty.

And that sting to his cheeks had nothing to do with it, really, because that was just the wind. To prove it, he tugged his collar closer around his neck.

Merlin noticed -- Merlin _always_ noticed. "You'd be warm if you would just wear the beanie I got you for Christmas--"

Arthur interrupted, "I am _not_ wearing it."

Merlin grinned cheekily. "But then we'd match!"

Arthur's eyes glanced up to beanie on top of Merlin's head. It was one with flaps that went down over those ridiculous ears of his and had strings trailing off the ends. It also had a pom-pom on top. At least it was a nice deep blue, and the one Merlin bought him was a scarlet red, but still.

"Not a chance."

Merlin laughed unabashed, just like every other time, and Arthur knew that he'd bought that gift just to tease him and wasn't at all offended if Arthur didn't actually wear it.

They continued walking down the street towards Arthur's office. Merlin carried on, hands flailing about as they tended to do, and that little pom-pom bouncing back and forth. Arthur let him drone on, cutting him off when it was a bit out of line, because he knew there really wasn't any stopping it until Merlin had the chance to rant it out. It was that or let him bottle it up and stew until it burst out in a flurry of words.

Which, all right, was sometimes amusing too. But there were much funnier topics Arthur could let him do that with. He'd save that up for a day when he needed some real entertainment.

Merlin's rambling stopped as soon as they came across one of the town residents. His face broke into that wide smile of his, open and unbridled, and his eyes shone. "Gwen!"

"Hello, Merlin. Arthur," Gwen said, tucking a strand of curl behind her ear. "Lovely day."

"It's crap," Merlin said cheerfully. "This wind won't stop."

"Charming, Merlin," Arthur said, shaking his head.

"But true," Gwen said. "How're you two today?"

Merlin's mouth immediately opened, likely to spew its word vomit, but Arthur cut him off. "For the love of god, do not ask him that. If I have to listen to it for one more minute ..."

Merlin's mouth snapped shut and he glared at Arthur. "Well, if you would just leave me sitting at my desk instead of making me unnecessarily trek around town in awful weather--"

"It's your job," Arthur said calmly.

Gwen grinned. "Things the same, then?"

"Pretty much," Merlin agreed, eyes twinkling as he looked at her.

Arthur grinned and knew that Merlin wouldn't stay angry with him for very long. He never did, which was one of his many charms and one of the reasons why Arthur liked to keep him around; he'd accidentally landed the job -- literally -- and it was a new field to him, but he gave it his all and he put up with Arthur's moods while giving cheek back and never trying to kiss his arse. Arthur ... well, he appreciated that, actually, even if Merlin's occasional incompetent moments were frustrating as hell.

Arthur asked, gently, "And how're things with you?"

"Oh, you know," Gwen said with a shrug, her eyes flitting around and finally looking down at her shoes, "the same."

Merlin's face instantly morphed into one of concern. Arthur's pulse skipped just a small beat, and he could easily see why Merlin had quickly become a favourite around town -- friendly and kind and compassionate.

Merlin lightly touched Gwen's elbow. "Is there anything we can do to help?"

"Anything," Arthur added in. "Please, let us know."

Gwen's face nearly crumbled at that, though she looked very grateful. "That's -- kind of you, but I'll be fine, really."

"How're things at the shop?" Arthur asked.

"Oh, they're fine," Gwen answered vaguely.

"Guinevere," Arthur said firmly. He knew that she and her brother Elyan -- an old schoolmate of Arthur's -- had been taking over what they could at the garage since their father had fallen ill.

"It's a bit of a struggle," she admitted. "I'm not much of a mechanic myself, not like Elyan, so he's doing a lot of the work. I'm trying to handle the accounts but he's working night and day--"

"I'll call Lance," Arthur cut in, and grinned a little when he saw Gwen's head duck, "he may be able to help."

"I don't know," Gwen said, "I don't want to bother him. He's busy."

"But he knows people," Arthur said. "He might be able to send someone along who can help."

"We couldn't afford much," Gwen said. "It's -- please, don't worry about it, we'll manage."

"I'll ring him as soon as I'm back at the office," Arthur said determinedly.

"Let him," Merlin said. He patted her back and added with a grin, "You know there's no getting the thought from his head now."

"I -- all right. Thank you, Arthur," Gwen said, patting his forearm. "I do appreciate it."

"Anytime, Gwen," Arthur said. "And I know Lance would be more than happy to help you. I'm sure he's anxious to finish that job so he can visit Camelton again."

Gwen looked bashful. "Please, at least, tell him I say hello?"

"You know I will."

They said their goodbyes and she swept past them with another chorus of thanks.

Arthur turned back to Merlin, who was looking at him with wide eyes and an expression he couldn't really read. Arthur shifted uncomfortably. "What?"

"Just when -- and then you --" Merlin's hands waved at his sides. "You do something like this."

" _What_?" Arthur asked, annoyed. He knew Merlin liked to complain about him, but he'd hoped it wasn't actually a serious thing, that Merlin didn't actually think so poorly of him. "Be helpful? I do like to look out for the people in the town, you know."

"No, I know," Merlin said. There was gentleness there that soothed Arthur's annoyance completely. "It's just -- when you do --" Merlin took a step back, his arms flailing and he ran into a lamppost, nearly falling over.

Arthur decided to bypass the awkwardness of what he was assuming was a compliment. Instead, he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose -- this exasperation wasn't entirely made up. "You," he said slowly, "have got to be the clumsiest person I have _ever_ met." It really was a wonder that Merlin made it through each day with all his limbs intact.

"I am not!"

"You just -- you weren't even _moving_ , really."

Merlin scowled at him, his arms drawn up against his coat, blue mitts curling into over-sized fists. "It's not my fault."

"Oh for crying out loud," Arthur said with a roll of his eyes, "I'd like to know who you'd blame for this one."

" _You_ , actually," Merlin snapped back.

"That makes no sense!"

From behind him, there was a gentle voice, "Arthur?"

Arthur turned around and saw Gwen standing there, looking at him uncertainly. "Yes, Guinevere?"

"I'm so sorry to bother you with this, but I -- well, I just happened to think of it, and ..." She trailed off.

"It's okay, Gwen," Arthur said. "Ask me whatever you need."

"Have you spoken to Morgana recently?"

Oh. That. Well. Arthur hadn't really meant _that_.

But he shook his head, and answered stiffly, "No, I haven't." He paused and because he was curious too. "You?"

"No," Gwen said sadly. "That's why -- well. I just wanted to know how she's doing."

"I really don't know," Arthur answered curtly. "She's not speaking to me any more." Not much, anyway -- anytime he did run into her, he was guaranteed to get an insult or two hurled his way.

"Me neither," Gwen said. She looked so bothered over it, but he really didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to do about it either. "All right. I'm sorry to trouble you with that."

"Not at all," Arthur said, shaking his head, though honestly it was all a bit troubling.

She nodded her head and said goodbye again, and this time he watched her walk away to make sure she was really gone.

Merlin came up behind him and placed a tentative hand on Arthur's shoulder. He almost never did that, but it was as if the touch seeped through Arthur's coat, warm and comforting.

"Arthur," Merlin said quietly.

Arthur shook him off his shoulder. "Come on," Arthur said, and walked briskly the other way. "We've work to do."

  


 

It was the ring of his mobile that drew Gwaine from sleep, but it was the harsh beam of light streaming in between the curtains and hitting him in the face as he rolled over that really woke him up. He fumbled a bit, wincing against the sun, grappling at the bedside table for his phone.

He finally clutched it in his hand, rolled over out of the sun, and went to press the answer button when it turned out he had actually missed the call.

"Bugger," he said into the air, his voice gravelly from all the drink the night before. His arm fell back down to the bed, his fingers around the mobile going slack as his head lolled to the side when he started to drift off.

Seconds later, the ring cut through the silence again.

Gwaine was ready for it.

"Yeah?" he said into the phone once he brought it up to his ear.

"Gwaine," a soft, amused voice on the other end said, "thought I'd probably wake you up so I called back. Little late in the day to be sleeping, isn't it?"

"Lance," Gwaine said, "is it?" He lifted his head, trying to look around for a clock, then remembered his phone. Pulling it away from his face, he noted it was after midday.

"It is," he heard Lance say, followed by a laugh. He brought the phone to his ear again just as Lance said, "Nothing better to do right now?"

"Is there _ever_ anything better to do?" Gwaine asked rhetorically. He struggled to sit up, but managed to pull himself up to lean up against the headboard. "Job finished up a few days back. Just sort of hanging about."

"Yes, I'm sure that's it exactly, the reason for a lie-in," Lance said with his quiet, gentle laugh.

Gwaine grinned into the phone. He knew Lance was aware of why he'd still been sleeping -- or, rather, still passed out from the night before. It was how they originally met, of course, though it was a sad thing to wake up in the morning and find that Gwaine had been left, fully clothed, on the sofa and not in bed, naked, beside Lance. Ah, well, them's the breaks sometimes, he reflected.

Lance continued, "Though, that's rather good news."

"Is it, now?"

"Yes. Think I have a job for you. In Camelton."

"Really?" Gwaine's interest peaked. He'd been a great many places, but the town of Camelton was not one that he'd ventured to on any of his travels. "What's in the mysterious town of Camelton -- wait." Information was starting to catch up with Gwaine's hangover brain. "You have a lady there, don't you?"

"I -- no, she's not -- well, not yet, but maybe if I make it back--" Lance stuttered and then sighed at Gwaine's chuckling. "Actually, it is. About Gwen. Sort of."

"Sort of?" Gwaine ran his fingers through his hair, silently cursing having to cut it short for his last job. He planed on growing it out again.

"She and her brother Elyan need some extra help at their father's shop. A mechanic's shop, actually. Aren't you a mechanic?"

"I've learned a great many things in my world travels."

Lance chuckled. "I've no doubt of that. But fixing cars is one of them, isn't it?"

"Yes," Gwaine admitted. "I know my way around under a bonnet."

"I'm so glad there isn't another name for that," Lance said. "I'm quite certain you'd make it into an innuendo."

"Quite certain I still could."

"Let's not and say you did, yeah? So, would you be up for it? Just temporarily, of course."

"It _is_ how I do things."

"Hmm," Lance said. "Ever wish you didn't?"

Gwaine paused for a moment, and looked around the little hotel room he'd rented for the week. A few clothes strewn about, a dozen empty beer bottles on the table. Life out of a suitcase, moving place-to-place, not really having a real home, people and lovers flitting in and out of his life.

"Nah," he answered. "Life's good."

"I almost envy your being able to do that. I can't wait to stop travelling around, maybe settle down."

"In the town of Camelton then?" Gwaine asked suggestively.

There was a pause over the line. "Well, I haven't really thought--"

Gwaine laughed. "Yes you have. Well, if it's in the next couple weeks or however long the fair lady Gwen needs my help, you're taking me out for a drink."

"Deal," Lance said with a laugh. "I take it that means you'll do it?"

"Sure," Gwaine said easily. "Count me in."

"Excellent. I'll just ring Arthur--"

"Arthur?" Gwaine asked with a frown. "I thought the brother's name was Elyan or something."

"Oh, it is, Arthur's my friend who brought it up on their behalf--"

"The rich one," Gwaine said flatly. "The one you know from uni you have a hetero-crush on."

"I do not!"

"You wax poetic about how amazing he is but all I hear is 'rich braggart'," Gwaine said. "Not helping out one of those."

"He's just concerned for our friend -- his friend. Our mutual friend. And you're not even going to have to deal with him. Come on, this is for Gwen and Elyan, and you could use the job. Don't be an arse over it just because--"

"All right, all right," Gwaine said as his eyes swept over his hotel room. It was the job part that had finally convinced him -- it was time to move on from this town anyway. "I'll look into the buses, probably be able to be there tomorrow."

"That soon?"

"Not that far away," Gwaine admitted. "And we both know I've nothing better to do than sleep."

"Oh, that's fantastic," Lance said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, yeah. Go give your little friend a ring," Gwaine said, "and don't think I'm not holding you to that drink next time I see you."

"Cheers, mate."

"Bye."

Gwaine pressed _end_ on the phone and threw it to the end of the bed. He sat for a moment, but then forced himself up out of the bed, despite any queasiness in his stomach, to prepare for heading out to Camelton. He had new adventures to see to.

  


 

"You know," Gaius said from where he was sitting at the kitchen table watching Merlin dish up supper plates, "Arthur _is_ a good man."

"Oh, I know _that_ ," Merlin said, slightly annoyed. He was in the middle of a tirade about Arthur, who had been in a foul mood all afternoon. A lot of times, Merlin could deal with Arthur's temperament -- he was a serious businessman, yes, and Merlin understood that. But he had his moments too where he liked to take the piss out of Merlin for a laugh, or go to the pub after work for a drink, or even just stand leaning against Merlin's desk as they had comfortable conversations that had nothing to do with their jobs.

But today had been different. His business mode had been a whole lot more on the 'tyrannical' side than Merlin had ever seen. And even his magic, which _loved_ Arthur even when pitching a fit, huddled in close and was more mellow than it'd been in all the time Merlin had been in Camelton.

Mostly, Merlin felt bad for Arthur and the mess that was his personal life at the moment. Merlin had tried really hard to keep that in mind on that particular day.

It had not been easy. Not one bit.

Merlin shook his serving spoon, marinara sauce splattering across the worktop. " _Clearly_ he's a good man. He's kind and fair to the town's people, goes out of his way -- he's going to get help for the Smiths. He was actually sort of -- _sweet_ in his insistence about it."

"That's good to hear. I know they're having a bit of trouble," Gaius asked. "So what's the problem then?"

"It's just -- he's so -- when he's --" Merlin flailed his hands about, exasperated. " _Arthur_. He's so Arthur!"

"That he is. But he's changed. Loosened up and is actually having some fun."

"At my expense does _not_ count," Merlin said.

"It's not like that," Gaius said. "Personally, I think you're good for him."

Merlin's magic rustled in agreement.

"Gaius!" Merlin scolded. "Just because two men happen to be attracted to other men -- and me only some of the time--" Merlin waved one hand around, indicating that, you know, sometimes women were nice too "-- doesn't mean that they're going to hook up. Because, me and Arthur? Not going to happen. Ever."

"That's not what I meant," Gaius said. But he had a suspicious glint to his eye.

"Yeah, right," Merlin muttered dryly. "He's my _boss_. So that means _no_."

In the air around him, Merlin's magic sighed wistfully.

"And you!" Merlin spun around and pointed the spoon through the kitchen door in the direction of the living room.

Right near the sofa, a clean shirt from the laundry basket was floating mid-air as Merlin's magic began to fold the arms in.

At Merlin's shout, it paused, and the shirt turned very gently, the front of it facing Merlin.

Merlin scowled. "Stop trying to molest the poor man!"

The shirt drooped in the air like a sad puppy that'd just been scolded.

"Merlin," Gaius said, amused. "You do realise that your magic is -- well, _you_."

"Oh, it is not," Merlin protested. He carried the plates of pasta to the table, placing one in front of Gaius and sat down across from him. "It has a mind of its own."

"That's not how it works."

"It does for me!"

Gaius sighed and Merlin knew he was starting to get on his nerves. Again. It was an argument they had over and over. Gaius insisted that wasn't how magic worked in the world -- what little bit of it that was left, anyway. It was dying, fading away from existence. But, apparently, Merlin had the strongest magic he'd ever seen, so Merlin argued that since his magic was so different then it _could_ very well be a separate entity from some weird parallel universe that attached itself to Merlin like a parasite and wrecked havoc upon his life.

No, really. He saw such things in the films _all the time_. Only, more aliens and less magic. But it could be true!

These arguments only got one of Gaius' arched eyebrows. It had been an endless debate for months.

As had the topic of Arthur.

They were the two things that Merlin's life pretty much revolved around now: magic and Arthur. Arthur and magic.

But very, very separately.

It wasn't that Arthur _knew_ about the magic because that would be a whole other deal that was a bit crazy to try to explain. Arthur would think Merlin was right off his rocker, surely. He could just imagine how the explanation would go: _Hey, Arthur, just so you know? I'm a bit magical. No, really. And, oh, apologies if my magic squeezes your arse. It's a parasite and actually has a mind of its own, and it's a bit randy for you._

Because, despite what Gaius said, that's exactly how it was. Merlin had very little control over it and Merlin himself certainly wasn't inappropriate enough to want to squeeze Arthur's perfectly round bottom.

Even though with his lousy attitude today he almost deserved a smack to it.

Merlin's magic shivered through the air and Merlin sighed -- he really shouldn't give it too much food for thought.

Gaius picked up his fork and said, "You should try giving Arthur a break. He's having a tough time of it himself."

"I know. I suppose I can't _really_ blame him." Merlin could already feel his anger at Arthur's foul mood relenting just at the thought of it. He knew full well why Arthur had been acting such a way -- it happened any time Morgana came up in conversation. Merlin leaned in, whispering conspiratorially, "This town is like one of those bloody soap operas my mum watches!"

"Your _mum_ ," Gaius said. He laughed outright, full from his belly. " _You_ watch them, you ridiculous boy."

Merlin gave an affronted look. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I may be old but I'm not daft," Gaius said, rolling his eyes. "I do know how to work the DVR. And I'm well aware you record Coronation Street _and_ Eastenders during the week and watch them Friday nights when you think I've gone to bed."

"That's just a ridiculous accusation," Merlin said, sniffing. "I do no such thing."

"All right, then. My mistake. I'll just remove them from the recording menu. I could use the room for Planet Earth anyway."

"No!" Merlin blurted out. When Gaius gave him a knowing look, Merlin rolled his head from side to side. " _Fine_ , fine," he conceded. "I watch them. It _is_ because of Mum, though. We chat about it every Sunday when I give her a ring. Gives us something to talk about, you know?"

"I suppose I'll allow you that explanation," Gaius said, though he didn't exactly sound like he believed it.

"Whatever," Merlin said. He stabbed his fork into his pasta and shoved some in his mouth. Chewing, he said, "Doesn't matter what I watch, the gossip and goings-on around this town put both my -- the -- shows to shame anyway."

"How is Arthur doing with the rumours?" Gaius asked.

Merlin gave Gaius an, 'Are you kidding me?' look. "He keeps hearing whisperings that Uther had an affair with the wife of his best friend and is the biological father of Morgana, who Arthur grew up with _like_ a sister but not actually a sister only she really is his sister and Uther refuses to admit it or claim Morgana as his own."

Merlin paused dramatically. "How do you _think_ he's doing?"

"Not well, then?"

"Not well at all!" Merlin replied forcefully. "And it makes him grumpy and moody and I have to put up with him."

"This isn't actually about you, Merlin," Gaius said dryly.

"I know that," Merlin said. "I do. But I just -- it's not good, Gaius. He either ignores it or is so affected by it when forced to face it--" such as Gwen's inquiry and then the resulting horrid afternoon "-- and it's rather hard on him." Merlin scowled. "Doesn't help that Morgana's being a real bitch about it."

"Language, Merlin."

"What?" he said, unabashed. "It's true! She's being really awful to Arthur, but it's not Arthur's fault."

Merlin might be a bit biased, true. It seemed that his magic didn't like Morgana, at least not anymore. He had found it had the oddest reactions to many different people ever since Merlin arrived in Camelton, unlike any other place he'd been before. It had felt a bit thrilled when first meeting Gwen, when Merlin thought maybe he had a crush on her (he didn't, it was just the friendly magic that had confused him at first), but it gave him little stings whenever she looked at Arthur (jealousy, Merlin was convinced.) However, it was warm and fuzzy when Lance showed up in town and downright happy when he and Gwen started giving each other looks. It even liked Leon at the arcade and Percy the Cop and Gwen's brother Elyan, and it was particularly affectionate towards Gaius too.

And, of course, it was downright in love with Arthur, the silly magic.

When it came to Morgana -- well, it was an off-feeling Merlin had got from it. A reaction, yes, sort of wary and unsure, but a little hopeful when she and Merlin struck up friendly conversations. But that had changed, around the time the rumours probably started reaching her ears too, and when she had started being snippy at Arthur. Merlin's magic was right _annoyed_ with her, feeling betrayed.

Merlin understood, he did. He felt really awful on Arthur's behalf too.

Gaius drew Merlin from his thoughts. "Has Arthur tried talking to her?"

"Of course, but she doesn't take it well. She's not listening. And Uther -- ugh, that man!"

"Watch yourself, Merlin. He helped you get a job," Gaius reminded him. "And he's my friend."

"Then can't _you_ talk to him," Merlin pleaded. "It would be better -- well, maybe not _better_ , given the circumstances, but more truthful -- if only he'd admit it. At least it would knock the 'Uther's a lying bastard' rumours down to 'Uther's a bastard' anyway."

"Merlin!"

"Please, Gaius," Merlin said. "For Arthur and Morgana's sake. He needs to confess, take that responsibility. Can't you talk to him? Have him own up to it?"

Gaius paused, looking slightly conflicted. Finally, he said, "How do you know it's true?"

Merlin just raised his eyebrow, a trick he learned from Gaius.

"It's not that easy," Gaius relented. "He's a stubborn man."

"Well, I know where Arthur gets it from," Merlin muttered under his breath. He spooned in more pasta, chewing thoughtfully as he considered the situation.

Gaius advised him, "Above all, Arthur needs a friend right now. Be that for him."

"He has friends," Merlin said. "There's Leon, and Percy, and Elyan--"

"Yes, those are his mates, surely. They've also been in Camelton their whole lives, they know Morgana, they know all the gossip and history and the like. I'm sure he could use someone separate from that."

"I'm kinda part of the town too," Merlin said. "I mean. It's growing on me."

Gaius smiled. "And you're growing on it. But you know what I mean."

Merlin pushed some of the food around on his plate. "All right," he grumbled. "If the man doesn't drive me absolutely mad first. But I'll try to be a friend to him."

He could feel his magic quiver in anticipation and, oh god, what had Merlin just get himself into?

 

  


 

Arthur eased up the peddling of his bicycle when he turned into his father's drive. He liked riding a bike, being in the open air and having the wind blow against his face and card through his hair; it was freeing, relaxing, a way to clear his mind. He'd gotten around that way for as long as he could remember.

He didn't even mind it in the colder months, like that evening, as long as there wasn't any snow on the ground. He had on a warm winter coat, and he tugged on a beanie (not from Merlin) along with the red scarf and mitts (from Merlin) and he just _rode_.

And it just made more sense to do that getting around Camelton, for it being so small. Especially from his own home to his father's, which was only a short ten-minute stint away. Arthur's home had been an extravagant gift from Uther when he graduated uni in London; a way to keep his son in the town, even though Arthur told him time and time again he didn't plan on going anywhere anyway. Arthur suspected Uther had it so close to keep an eye on him, though he'd never bothered confronting him about it.

With the bike slowed to a coast, Arthur hit the brakes when he approached the front door and tugged out the kickstand, leaning the bike precariously on the little stick of metal. He unhooked the rucksack from the back rack and bounded up the stairs to the door. He let himself in, which was not out of the ordinary even though he hadn't lived there for a couple of years now.

Inside, Arthur toed off his shoes, hooked the bag over his shoulder, and went to search the large house for his father. It didn't take him long to find him in the den, sitting on the dark brown leather couch, the telly on low while he held up the paper in front of face. Arthur had often been greeted with a similar scene for as long as he could remember.

"Hello, Father," Arthur said as he entered the room.

Uther flipped down the corner of the paper just enough to make eye contact. "Hello, Arthur. I didn't expect to see you this evening." The paper flipped back up.

"Just thought I'd drop off the newest business reports," Arthur said. He pulled them out of his bag. Merlin having done well with the print-offs, and had even stuck them in the clear plastic pockets to protect it against any unwanted elements.

Arthur felt a bit of a twinge in the pit of his stomach. He hadn't been entirely -- _pleasant_ that afternoon. And Merlin, who had frowned a lot but not pushed Arthur, had borne the brunt of it.

Arthur suspected he was going to pay for it the next day. Likely with a bad cup of tea. Disastrous, that.

He placed the package that Merlin had so carefully prepared onto the living room table in front of the couch for Uther. "Here you are, then."

Uther carefully closed his paper, folded it in half, and placed it on the seat next to him. He crossed one leg over the other, entwined his fingers and placed his hands on his knees. "Arthur," Uther said calmly. "What is the matter?"

Arthur frowned. "Matter?" he repeated. "Nothing is the matter."

"Now, we both know that's not true. There is no reason for you to bring that," he nodded at the table, "over here. We've a meeting set up for tomorrow, do we not?"

"We do."

"All right then. Whatever you need to say, or ask, do so. There is no need to beat around the bush."

Arthur paused for only one moment before he blurted out, "Morgana." Since running into Gwen, Morgana had been on his mind all afternoon -- the woman he had always thought a friend, and a surrogate sister, who now had hate in her eyes whenever they happened to run into her.

It wasn't Arthur's fault. But he wanted -- _needed_ \-- Uther to say something. Anything! It needed to be worked out.

Uther's face turned stone cold. His leg dropped off his knee and his foot hit the ground with a thud. He picked up his paper. "There's nothing to discuss."

"Father!"

"Arthur, _no_ ," Uther boomed. It startled Arthur; rarely did his father get _that_ upset, though it was known to happen on occasion. But almost never with Arthur.

Arthur gentled his voice. "Father, please. I'd like to discuss this."

"I repeat: there's nothing to say," Uther said, his cheeks red. He unfolded the paper. "Anything you're hearing is idle gossip and I will not stand for it being brought up in my own home. And certainly not by you."

"Father--"

"Goodnight, Arthur." Uther repeated. He brought the paper up in front of his face again. "Now, if you wouldn't mind, I'm going to finish reading my paper before turning in for the night. I've a busy day ahead of me."

Arthur knew there was nothing he could say or do now. He'd have to try again some other time, find another tactic.

"My apologies, Father," Arthur said courteously. He gave a quick nod of his head, even though his father wasn't looking, but Uther grunted a short acknowledgment. "Goodnight."

"Yes. See you tomorrow."

Arthur left the house in a composed and dignified manner -- but as soon as he was on his bike, he tore off into the dusk. He peddled as fast as he could, moving easily down the sidewalk and on the streets, quick and agile enough to avoid people and cars and any inanimate objects he happened upon. He still made sure to call out a greeting, as pleasantly as he could while riding like the wind, to anyone who shouted one at him first.

It wasn't too long before his legs began to feel like jelly and his lungs were heaving for breath. He slowed his pace; he took a careful look around, registering his location, and found that he was in the far end of town.

Arthur recognised the street he was on. It was -- oh.

He stopped in front of Gaius' house, his feet planting firmly on the ground. He looked past the garden and to the window.

He saw Merlin there, waving around a serving spoon, arms flailing through the air as they tended to do when he was ranting. Which, granted, was most of the time. But there was a smile tugging at his mouth so it couldn't be anything _too_ terrible.

It was an infectious smile, and it nearly had Arthur smiling himself.

But then he realised that he was being a horrible creep of a boss who was spying on his employee and if Merlin ever found out -- god, Arthur would _never_ hear the end of it.

He pedalled away from that particular street as fast as he could. But his ride home was more relaxed and he spent it thinking of ways he could possibly make it up to Merlin the next day.

Ways that would not be obvious, make things awkward, push any of Merlin's 'I am going to tease you _forever_ about this' buttons, or make Arthur lose face.

Arthur sighed. Right. That should be perfectly easy in all the ways that were really, really not.

 

  


 

After cleaning up dinner and sitting to watch a bit of telly with Gaius -- _not_ any soap operas, of course -- Merlin turned in for the night. In his room, he put away the clothes his magic had so helpfully folded. (Thankfully, it never seemed offended for very long when Merlin scolded it.) It was now sort of dancing around the room getting rid of its last bit of energy before settling down for the evening.

It was a nightly routine for them.

And it seemed particularly happy to bounce all the more when Merlin had Arthur on his mind. Which, that evening, was quite a lot.

"Be a friend," he muttered under his breath. In his mirror reflection, he saw the curtains drift up as if in a breeze, even though the window was closed against any chilly draft. He rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes, I'm thinking about how to be Arthur's friend."

His magic swirled around him, tickling at the crooks of his elbows and the back of his neck. Merlin swatted his hand in the air, trying to bat it away, but he laughed. "Would you cut that out?"

Merlin went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth, and when he returned to his room, the bed-cover was pulled down at the top corner. He pulled it down the rest of the way and climbed in. Flicked his fingers in the direction of the light switch, the room was plunged into darkness.

"I'm going to be Arthur's friend," Merlin said more decisively, and his magic slowly tucked itself away into Merlin's body, where it actually belonged.

Merlin rolled over onto his side, hand rubbing lightly at his stomach. He considered it. "What do friends do? They do things together. They … well, they go out for a bite to eat. They sacrifice time to do activities the other enjoys. They go down to the pub. They--"

Merlin paused for a brief moment before hissing, "Holy shit, I _am_ Arthur's friend."

Inside him, the magic rumbled as if it was chuckling.

"Oh, enough," Merlin said aloud. "That's -- all right then. Tomorrow I'll just be extra aware of it. Try to do something nice for him. Or … something, all right?"

Merlin's magic hummed like a lullaby and Merlin felt much better. He fell asleep with promise of the next day on his mind.

 

  


 

Gwaine leaned his head against the bus window, careful not to squish the arms of his shades into his temple. He was travelling to Camelton, able to get a ticket the very next day after the call from Lance. It wasn't a particularly sunny day at all, in fact looking more and more miserable the closer they got to Camelton.

He sighed. This did not bode well. Not at all.

The bus was moving along at a good pace, though it did take a few stops along the way. Gwaine got off at one to use the toilet and pick up a bag of crisps for lunch. When he got back onto the coach, he accidentally bumped into a woman with long, luscious blonde hair.

All right, then. Maybe not entirely by accident. He'd noticed her when she'd boarded the bus a couple stops back. It was hard not to.

However, she did not seem nearly as impressed with him. Which, honestly, how did that even happen?

She cast a quick, dagger glance at him with piercing brown eyes.

He smiled lazily at her. "Sorry, love."

"Don't call me that," she said in a cool tone.

He cocked his head to the side. "My apologies."

He moved on. He didn't mind a challenge -- adored them, in fact -- but he knew when to cut his losses. Well, when he was sober he did. Under intoxication and at a pub maybe, just maybe, he'd give it another shot. Except, with her, red flags went up the moment she spoke, and there had been a weird queasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Though, his seat was just a few behind hers, and it was an entertaining show to see the bloke sitting across from her give it his all.

"What're you called, then?" he asked for the third time. He offered with a puppy-dog grin, "I'm John."

"Hello, John," she said. She seemed to notice that her daggers and glares weren't working on this man, who appeared rather harmless and a little on the smitten side. She certainly wasn't indulging him, but she wasn't making a scene either. "I'm Morgause."

"Morgause," he rolled it around on his tongue. "That's an unusual name, I must say."

"It's very old," she said.

"Sounds it. Been in the family long, then?"

"Something like that."

He paused, looking unsure what to say when she didn't offer anything else. Gwaine grinned but admired the man's tenacity. Had he a bit more confidence, he reckoned John would be a charmer. Alas, he was not. Especially not with a woman like Morgause.

John didn't give up, though. He said hopefully, "Heading to Mercian?"

Morgause looked at him again. "Camelton, actually." This definitely caught Gwaine's attention, seeing as he was on his way there himself.

John's face fell. "Oh, I see." He plastered on a friendly smile. "Not too far away, though. What takes you there?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business," Morgause said, looking out the front of the bus.

"I -- no, of course -- pardon me, I didn't mean--"

"I'm looking for my sister," Morgause said. She kept her eyes on the road ahead.

"Haven't seen her for a while?" John asked gently.

"Feels like lifetimes," she murmured. But she added, "A few months. "

"Ah, well. Good luck, then, with finding her."

Morgause turned to him and there was a slight tug at the corner of her mouth. "I'm certain that this time I will."

"Good show!" John said enthusiastically. "Yes, that's the spirit. This once--"

But Morgause cut him off with a simple turn of her head as she looked out the window, and it was clear that she wasn't interested in talking to him any longer.

With no more entertainment from John or Morgause, Gwaine let himself be lulled into a gentle doze, his body rocking back and forth ever so slightly with the movement of the bus. Finally, he was startled awake as the bus pulled to a halt and the driver called out, "Stop for Camelton!"

Gwaine stretched his limbs, watching Morgause get up from her seat and take her bag from the compartment above. John gave her an enthusiastic goodbye and she barely spared him a glance as she made her way down the aisle.

Gwaine quickly got his bag as well and followed the others off the bus. Stepping off onto the pavement, a gust of wind blew against him. He pulled his collar up and made his way through the crowd of people. His mind was so focused on being in Camelton and finding the hotel he'd previously searched for online that he honestly didn't mean to walk right into Morgause. It just sort of happened.

By the look on her face, she didn't take it that way. "Watch yourself," she said, voice much colder than the wind blowing around them.

"Pardon me," Gwaine said. He shot her another one of his charming smiles but it was like it hit an invisible force field.

She only raised an eyebrow and looked away.

"Be seeing you around, then," Gwaine added on for a bit of a lark.

She turned back to him. "Do you have a name?"

"Are you really that interested?" he asked playfully, knowing full well that she wasn't.

"If by interested you mean 'interested in avoiding', then yes, I am."

Gwaine barked laughter. "Don't worry, doll," he said, grinning as her eyes narrowed, "I'll try my best to stay out of your way."

"Be sure you do," she said briskly, and stepped around him to walk away.

Gwaine watched her walk briskly and just barely held in a wolf-whistle -- he was rather fond of keeping his balls and he had a feeling she'd have them if he'd even tried. He took out his printed-out map and was thankful that he had to go the other way.


	2. Chapter 2

  


 

"Here you are," Merlin announced as he walked into Arthur's office.

Surprised, Arthur glanced up from his computer screen. Merlin set down a cup of tea on the coaster Arthur had on his desk to prevent ring stains.

"That. Oh." Arthur blinked at him but then glanced at the cup suspiciously. He was rather surprised it was prepared for him but his random thoughts of Merlin messing with his tea could very well be becoming real now.

Merlin looked back expectantly for a couple seconds. Then his shoulders sagged and he muttered as he turned away, "You're welcome."

Admittedly, things had been a bit … awkward that morning. Arthur had come into work and Merlin has already been there; that rarely happened and especially not on a Friday which Merlin liked to treat as the weekend already. He'd stumble in ten minutes late in casual clothes and a look that betrayed his mind was already elsewhere before the workday had even began.

But that day he had already been there, dressed professionally and looking at Arthur with thoughtful eyes.

Which totally threw Arthur off and he wasn't sure how to react. And so he basically _hadn't_ reacted, hadn't apologised for the day before, hadn't done _anything_. He'd just muttered a hello and shuffled off to his office. Since then, they'd been dancing around each other all morning, avoiding each other except for side-glances. Arthur had even slipped out for his meeting with his father and hadn't dragged Merlin along like he usually did.

Arthur blurted out, "Thank you." Merlin glanced at him and Arthur gestured to the cup. "For the tea. Thanks."

Merlin's face softened into a small smile and that was at least good to see. "No problem," he said happily.

But then they both fell silent again.

"Right," Arthur said. He looked back to his computer. "Right."

Merlin huffed, making such a big deal of it that Arthur glanced up again. "Yes?" Arthur prompted.

"We should go do something," Merlin announced unexpectedly.

"Do … something." Arthur frowned, confused. "What sort of … thing?"

Merlin held up a finger in the air, like an 'aha!' and then he went over to the cupboard in the corner of Arthur's office. He threw open the door and took out the pair of trainers that Arthur kept in the bottom. He marched back to Arthur's desk and thrust the shoes in his direction.

Arthur eyed those suspiciously too.

Merlin shook them in the air. "Take them! They don't bite."

"I'm aware, thank you," Arthur said, though he did pluck them from Merlin's hand. Arthur held them out in front of him and raised an eyebrow. "Why exactly are you giving them to me?"

"Because," Merlin said in an exasperated voice as if he was repeating something to a child for the tenth time, even though he hadn't yet told Arthur once, "your work shoes aren't suitable at all."

Arthur looked under his desk at his shiny and expensive loafers. "They're perfectly fine."

"Not for _Knight's Sword_ they're not."

Arthur couldn't stop the smile that crossed his face if he tried. " _Knight's Sword_? You want to go play?"

"Not particularly," Merlin admitted. "But I though you might."

"Always," Arthur said, standing up. But then he paused and looked at Merlin. "But … why? Especially since you hate that game."

"I don't _hate_ it," Merlin said, but they both knew he sort of did. He wasn't very good at the virtual reality game, being too awkward and clumsy. "I just thought that, I don't know." Merlin shrugged. "You would like it. Break from the office and … everything," he trailed off. He glanced down at his shoes, no longer looking at Arthur.

Ah. Arthur understood.

He opened his mouth, shut it, opened it again and then snapped it shut. Arthur figured out what Merlin was trying to do and, well. It was unexpected, but nice. Unsure exactly what to say or how to thank him, Arthur clapped a hand on Merlin's shoulder. "Sounds like a good idea."

Merlin looked at him with a smile on his face and Arthur couldn't help but return it, even though he shuffled back a couple paces.

"Come on," Arthur said, reaching out and tugging lightly on Merlin's sleeve. "Let's go so I can shame you silly, yes?"

Merlin groaned but followed.

Half an hour later, Arthur was proven right.

They were at the local arcade that Arthur's mate Leon owned. Well, Arthur was a silent partner in it, providing a bit of start up costs and helping out when times were tough, but it was one of the businesses that Arthur actually took a step back from. He trusted Leon to do as he saw fit.

Although, yes, Arthur had requested that Leon get the virtual reality game, _Knight's Sword_. Because, well. Arthur thought it was a lot of fun.

And he was good at it. Really good.

Especially when playing against Merlin. But who _wouldn't_ be good at playing against Merlin?

They stood on the playing pad, holding the plastic sword game pieces ("They look like lightsabers!" Merlin complained. But they didn't. They were _swords_.) and they were both intent on watching the large screen. They both had knight avatars -- Arthur was the blonde one, of course, and Merlin had the one with black hair.

Merlin liked it best when they played as a team and fought against threatening magical beasts. After a couple of rounds and Merlin just not being able to carry his weight with wielding a weapon, Arthur thought it would be more fun to play in versus mode so that Merlin could practice, and their knights were fighting against each other.

"Leon!" Arthur called out, taking another swipe through the air. Merlin groaned when his avatar on the screen got knocked about, as though it were really him.

"Yeah?" Leon answered from behind the counter at the front.

"You're up next," Arthur said. "Merlin needs a break."

"I do not!" Merlin protested from beside him, though he sounded winded and he swung his sword, missing Arthur's avatar spectacularly. Merlin said, with another missed swing, "I'm fine!"

Arthur laughed, easily parried, and walloped game-Merlin right upside the head. "You are not, I'm already three levels ahead of you and you're almost out of life. Face it, Merlin, I'm a much better knight than you."

Merlin's arms flailed about, as they tended to do, but instead of trying to hit Arthur he drew them into his sides. Arthur took the advantage and with one big swing, levelled Merlin to the ground while the arcade game cheered with a loud _Knock out!_

"Ha!" Arthur said triumphantly, turning to Merlin with a big smirk. "Looks like I beat you again."

"Yeah, yeah," Merlin said with a roll of his eyes. "Fabulous. You beat me at your favourite game. So happy for you."

"Why, thank you," Arthur said, ignoring Merlin's sarcasm. "Leon, you game?"

"Sorry, boys," Leon said with a glance at the clock that hung above the door. "School's out in a few and that game will be swarmed with teenagers looking to be heroes."

"Oh, damn," Merlin said. "Guess we'll have to stop." He took Arthur's sword from him and went to put them both away neatly on the rack attached to the main console.

"I could hang around, maybe play one of them," Arthur said with a shrug, though he walked away from the game.

"Oh, yes, lovely," Merlin said as he walked over. "You can show up a bunch of kids. How very manly of you."

"Merlin, most of those kids could beat you at this game," Arthur said with a light knock on his shoulder.

"It's true," Leon said. "And they're all trying to best Arthur's high score. There's that creepy one -- you know, with the eyes," Leon wiggled his fingers in front of his face, "who is really, really trying."

"Will never happen," Arthur said confidently, "I'm supreme ruler of _Knight's Sword_."

"Yes, you must be so proud," Merlin said, shaking his head. "Come on, champion, we should probably go. You know, work and all."

Arthur waved his hand. "You can go. It's almost the end of the day. Go enjoy your weekend."

Merlin blinked at him, and then turned slowly to Leon. "Mate, you heard that, right?" Merlin asked in the most amazed voice ever. Leon chuckled and nodded. "Good," Merlin said. "Just checking to see if it was really true. I'm actually being let off work _early_."

"Yes, you are," Arthur said, shoving lightly on Merlin's shoulder. "I can be nice. Now, go, before I change my mind."

"Right, going," Merlin said, quickly turning and making for the door. He grabbed his coat from the hook near the door, putting it on, and digging out the ridiculous beanie and pulling it over his ears.

He'd just opened the arcade door when he paused, turned on his heels, and looked back at them. He looked a bit hesitant for a second, but then blurted out, "Wanna go to the pub tonight?"

"I have to work late," Leon said. "But I can meet you guys there later."

"I -- sure," Arthur said. Honestly, he was a bit surprised. He and Merlin didn't hang out very often socially; well, sometimes they went out for a bite to eat at the end of the day, or if they happened to mention a film they both wanted to see they'd go straight from work, or what have you. But they never really made _plans_.

But Merlin smiled brilliantly. "Great. See you there at -- eight?"

Arthur nodded. "Sure, see you then."

After he left, Arthur looked over to see Leon staring after Merlin. "Huh."

Arthur asked, "What?"

"Merlin … and you." Leon waved a finger in the air, pointing to Arthur and then the shop door. "Never realised 'til now."

Arthur frowned. "Never realised what?"

"Well, I always thought he had a bit of a crush on Gwen--"

"--Very well could've. Think it was mutual, until--"

"Lance came to town, yes," Leon agreed. "Then they both had a crush on _him_."

Arthur snorted. "Who doesn't? Must be the hair."

"But Lance clearly has a thing for Gwen--"

"Very mutual," Arthur agreed amicably.

"And now you and Merlin--"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa there, mate," Arthur said, putting up his hands to stop Leon. "It's not -- what are you -- he works for me. That's it."

"Sometimes that's not always 'it'," Leon said. It looked like he was trying not to smile but it was clear to Arthur he found this funny. "He's a good guy."

"He's a good _employee_."

"I thought you were always complaining about him?"

"Yes, a good employee except for the part when he's not. That's not what I meant," Arthur said, waving a hand, flustered. "I meant -- he's not -- it's certainly not like _that_."

Leon shrugged. "It could be. Arthur, you're out, which is. You know. Good for you. And everyone is fine with it. Camelton's Golden Boy and everything. But you should do that actual dating thing, you know?"

"Just because Merlin also likes -- that doesn't mean we have to, you know."

"Of course you don't _have_ to," Leon said. He added gently, "But if you like him …"

"As a friend," Arthur said, the words tumbling out of his mouth before he realised he was saying them. But, pausing and thinking about it, he nodded to himself. "Yes. He's – he's just a friend." And, all right, he was a friend with blue eyes, a wide-open smile, beautiful cheekbones, and perfectly ridiculous ears, but still. Arthur repeated, "Just a friend."

"All right, then," Leon said, nodding. "And that's good too."

"Yes it is," Arthur said, pushing off of the counter. Following Merlin's steps, he went to get his coat and put it on, and picked up his shiny loafers off the floor, keeping on his tennis shoes. At the door he said, "And tonight, I'm going to the pub with my _friends_. See you there."

"Yes," Leon said with a nod. "I'll be by later tonight, after I close up."

"Cheers," Arthur said, and he let himself out into the windy February air.

Pulling his coat around him, he hurried home to make some dinner and get ready for his evening out -- with his _mates_. And, yes, he supposed he should be including Merlin in that category now.

 

  


 

Too restless to stay put in his hotel after sitting around on a bus all day, Gwaine went out into the town. Once getting to the downtown section where all the businesses were located, it was clear as crystal who the big cheeses were around town -- the Penns. Which he knew, but actually seeing it was something different. Their name was _everywhere_ \-- on bookshops, the chemists, the grocers, and more.

"Rich bastards," Gwaine muttered under his breath. His family -- well, maybe they used to be like that. But with a grandfather who squandered it away, and a father lost in war, and well. Gwaine couldn't keep out the bitterness he felt.

It was much better to be on the move, travelling town to town, instead of settling down in just one place and acting as though you owned it, in Gwaine's opinion. It was the lifestyle he'd created for himself, and he was happy with it.

He found his way to _Smith Mechanics_ , and was actually pleased to see that the Penns had nothing to do with it -- at least not in appearance. Businesswise might prove a bit different, and Penn obviously had some sort of investment in seeing it do well to ask Lance for help, but Gwaine would do what he could with the situation.

He walked in the front, the little bell above the door ringing. He was assaulted with the familiar smell of oil and window washer fluid and it felt a little bit like coming home, at least.

At the front desk there was a young woman. From Lance's smitten descriptions, this must be Gwen. She looked up and smiled as she greeted Gwaine. "Good day. Can I help you?"

"I'm sure you could," Gwaine said as he sidled up to the counter, leaning against it. He grinned, putting on extra charm -- okay, so it was a bit ridiculous, but he was having fun. "What's a lady like you doing in a place like this?"

The shock on her face lasted for only a second before she snorted and looked like she was trying to hold in laughter. "Well, I work here."

"Do you now?" he asked, looking around the place with exaggerated slowness. "And why would you bother to hang out with grease monkeys?"

"Well, I wouldn't call them _that_ ," she said, shaking her head. "They're lovely. And someone has to do the paperwork."

"Can't say I'm very good at that," Gwaine said, nodding his head.

"Is there something you are good at?" she asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh a great, great many things," Gwaine said, all smile and teeth. "Want to find out?"

She outright laughed at that. "No, not really. Now, if there's a reason you're here--"

"There is." He grinned, more natural, and stood up. Offering a friendly hand, he said, "I'm Gwaine. Lance called me, said you need some help? One of those great many things I do is fix cars."

"Oh!" she said, and quickly took his hand. "I'm Gwen. And you -- you were just playing around."

Gwaine laughed and shrugged his shoulders as he let go of her hand. He leaned against the counter again, more comfortable. "I do that. Hope I didn't offend."

"Oh, no, not at all."

"Used to blokes like me hitting on you?"

"I, no. It's not that. It's just--" She stammered and laughed again. "You're going to liven things up around here, aren't you?"

"Another one of my great many talents."

She shook her head, looked as though she was about to speak, but at that moment a man who did not look much older than Gwen herself walked in through the side door. She looked over and greeted him.

"Elyan, hi! Just who we needed to see. I have someone to introduce you to."

Ah, the brother. Gwaine stuck his hand out. "Gwaine."

"Elyan," he said, a soft voice and gentle smile that matched his sister's.

"Gwaine is here to help out," Gwen said. "Remember I mentioned Arthur was going to talk to Lance?"

"Lance called me," Gwaine offered, shrugging.

"Oh, great," Elyan said, and looked a lot more relieved. "It'll be good to have someone else help out. We're getting too behind. It's like all the cars in town decided to break down at once."

Gwen said hesitantly, "We don't know how long we'll need help, you see. When our father is fit again--"

"No problem," Gwaine said, holding up his hands, out of respect for their privacy. "I know it's temporary. You just let me know when you know." They both looked so relieved that Gwaine suddenly felt a lot better about being in Camelton. "When should I start?"

"Well, I know it's the weekend," Gwen said, "but we're both here tomorrow."

"I'll be up with the sun," Gwaine said.

Elyan laughed. "Nine would be fine."

"Well, that too," Gwaine said. He pushed off the counter. "Nice to meet you both. I'll see you tomorrow."

"You too," Elyan said.

Gwaine was just about to exit the shop when he turned around. Facing them, he asked. "So, where's the pub?"

 

  


 

Merlin walked up to the pub at eight sharp, and wasn't surprised to see Arthur standing outside talking to one of the townsfolk. As he approached, Arthur caught sight of him and raised an eyebrow.

"Late, as usual," Arthur said, but with a grin.

"Right on time," Merlin answered, shaking his head.

They went into the pub, and people from the town instantly greeted both. It was Friday night and many townspeople went down there for a drink to relax. And when Merlin was new to Camelton, he'd been surprised to find out that Arthur, who always seemed so stuck-up at work, went quite often as well. He never drank a whole lot, probably to keep his wits about him and not make a fool of himself, but he chatted and visited a lot. He later told Merlin it was the easiest way to keep tabs on what was happening in ‘his' town.

"Hello, Mary," Merlin greeted with a smile as he went up to the bar.

"Hello, love," Mary answered, curly hair bouncing as she turned around to greet him. She nodded in Arthur's direction. "Hello, Arthur. What can I get you two?"

Merlin was about to answer when his magic retreated back into him, trembling a little. He frowned and looked around the bar, but he didn't see Morgana or Uther, and those were the only two people it had ever reacted to like that. There were people he didn't recognise there but that happened from time to time; people liked to stop in Camelton while travelling through.

"Merlin. _Merlin_."

"Oh, yes?" Merlin turned to Arthur.

Arthur gave him one of those 'god, you never listen' looks. "What's got you so distracted?" Arthur glanced around. "See someone you know?"

"I see a lot of people I know," Merlin said, forcing a smile. "Let's have a drink."

"That's what I was trying to -- god, pay attention," Arthur said with a shake of his head. He didn't bother clarifying with Merlin but ordered them both a Guinness and put it on his tab. It was one of the perks of coming to the pub with Arthur. He was one of the few Mary actually trusted to run up a tab, and he always put his friends on it when they came along with him.

Merlin took his drink and -- walked right into a blonde woman, nearly spilling his drink all over her. His magic quivered within him.

"Watch yourself, boy."

"Sorry," he muttered, and averted his gaze.

" _Merlin_ ," Arthur said from beside him. "Sorry about that --" he trailed off, looking for a name.

She cocked her head to the side, looking at the two of them. Merlin didn't recognise her, and didn't think she did them either, but she looked almost hesitant for a moment. Finally, she supplied, "Morgause."

"Right then, Morgause," Arthur said. He clapped Merlin's shoulder and Merlin tried to shrug him off, but he had a tight grip. "Merlin here has a bit of trouble with walking, amongst other things. Can I make it up to you? Would you like to join us for a drink, perhaps?"

"No, I'm waiting for someone," she said. With one last glance at Merlin, she turned and walked away with them.

Arthur said under his breath, "Lovely woman. You sure know how to pick 'em."

"I wasn't picking anything," Merlin said, ducking out of Arthur's grasp. He frowned and went to sit down at a table.

Arthur picked his up his drink from the bar but stopped a couple times, greeting a few people he knew. Normally, Merlin would be chattier and do the same, but the feeling in the pit of his stomach was throwing him off.

Arthur noticed.

"What's with you?" he asked as he finally sat down. "You're --"

"Fine," Merlin said.

" _Quiet_ ," Arthur said. "You're never _quiet_."

"I can be quiet!"

"Could you not while we're at the pub? Work, there's a good time to be quiet--"

"Arthur--"

"Meetings. Now there's a perfectly good time to be quiet--"

"Okay, I--"

"When I'm giving a _presentation_ ," Arthur stressed but he looked like he was trying to keep back a grin. " _Excellent_ time to be quiet. Are you ever? No, no I don't think so."

"Okay, okay--" Merlin said, trying not to laugh. His magic was cautiously coming back out of its hiding place, amused at Arthur's attention, and that was making him feel better.

"Not okay, Merlin," Arthur said, but he chuckled. He waved a hand around, gesturing to the whole pub. "Now. _Now_ would be perfectly okay."

"All right!" Merlin said, laughing. "You want me to be loud and chatty, then?"

"Oh, I don't care," Arthur said easily, "whatever you want, really."

Merlin shook his head. "Such a prat."

"Oi!" Arthur said, but he laughed.

Merlin eased into it, pushing the occasional uncomfortable spikes in his stomach down. It was a little harder, really, when later on in the evening after a few drinks, Merlin's magic decided to come out in full force. It was electrified, almost giddy in excitement.

Merlin wondered if it had anything to do with Arthur, the way his smile softened after a couple drinks and that he was maybe looking a bit more ... affectionately at Merlin.

But Merlin was convinced it was just the fact that he'd had a couple of drinks too that made him even think that was happening. Because they were just friends. _Friends, magic, just friends,_ , he tried to internally stress. _So knock it off._

He tried to quell it down, stick it right where it had been trying to hide anyway, when suddenly it turned back to the annoyed spiking it had been doing earlier.

Looking up, Merlin immediately saw Morgana.

His first thought was that of trying to distract Arthur -- but, shit, he was too late. The pub had grown eerily quiet in her presence, everyone knowing the town gossip and seeing that Arthur was already there. And he'd noticed her as well, sitting still but his hands squeezing tightly around his pint.

"Arthur," Merlin said quietly. "We could go."

"No, no, no reason to," he said tightly. His eyes narrowed to tiny little slits as they watched the pub entrance.

Merlin glanced over again and _shit_. Could this evening get any worse?

Accompanying Morgana was Cenred, who was from Camelton's rival town. Apparently Cenred was their counterpart to Arthur -- son of the rich man that practically owned everything -- and the two had grown up as rivals.

Just like the soap operas, Merlin thought every single time.

But he knew that it would get to Arthur to see Morgana there with Cenred, that it would twist something in his gut. Especially with the way she slid her hand into the crook of his arm, leaning against him as they confidently walked up to the bar.

"Arthur," Merlin repeated. "Let's go."

"No need," Arthur said tightly. "But I do think I should go and say hello. It's the polite thing to do, isn't it?"

As Arthur stood up, Merlin hit his forehead with his palm. The 'polite' thing indeed. This was going to turn into a goddamn free-for-all, just like that one time Cenred's footie team had beat Camelton's and they came to the pub to rub it in their faces. Merlin decided to follow Arthur to the bar because this was not going to go well and he'd probably need help.

"Oh, god," Merlin said to himself. They weaved their way through tables, and what felt like out of the blue, Merlin's magic rumbled excitedly around him. But as he moved on, it lingered behind him like little hands trying to reach out.

He looked behind him, a bit confused, and his eyes locked momentarily with someone -- he had dark eyes and short hair, his jaw covered with perfect stubble, and was bloody handsome at that.

The man shot a charming smile at Merlin, and Merlin's breath caught in this throat. His magic jittered around excitedly, trying to reach out for the man -- he hadn't felt it react this way with anyone but Arthur, and it was surprising.

Arthur. Right. Merlin went to turn away but he stopped when a hand caught his wrist.

The man asked, "What do they call you, then?"

"Merlin," he answered before he could stop himself.

"I'm Gwaine," the man -- Gwaine -- introduced. "Don't suppose I can buy you a drink?"

"I --" Merlin paused when he could hear Arthur's voice behind him.

"Hello, _Cenred_."

Merlin glanced over his shoulder, saw Arthur walk up to Cenred and Morgana, who both sneered in return.

Merlin felt the pressure on his wrist release, his hand let go, and his magic sighed. Looking back down at Gwaine, he said, "I have to--"

"Yes, your pretty blonde friend," Gwaine said, though his gaze never left Merlin's. "Looks like he's about to get himself into a spot of trouble."

Merlin sighed. "Probably. I better go." He stepped away from Gwaine, but not before he giving him a small smile first.

His magic thrilled through him and all Merlin could think was, _Oh, great, it's horny for another one._

 

  


 

Arthur was furious. He -- well, he could forgive Morgana for being angry, of course, but to bring _Cenred_ here was almost unforgivable. It was -- it was -- _blasphemy_. Or something. Yes, that.

He tried to see though the red angry haze. He kept his smile tight, though he tried to look as casual as possible.

"What brings you here?" Arthur asked.

"Oh, brother," Morgana said, and smiled as Arthur winced. "I didn't expect to see you."

"Cut it out, Morgana," Arthur answered. "You know it's not that much of a stretch. What's he--" he nodded at Cenred "-- doing here?"

"Just out for a drink, mate." Cenred smirked at Arthur, knowing how much this was getting under his skin.

"Boys," Mary said from behind the counter. They both looked at her. "I don't want no trouble here."

"Trouble?" Merlin said. He came up right behind Arthur, positioned at his elbow. "We're never trouble, Mary."

"This is a recipe for it," she said.

Cenred smiled. "Are you kicking us out? We haven't done anything. We were just going to order a drink."

"You're not welcome here," Arthur said. " _You_ aren't. She--" he pointed at Morgana "-- can stay. If she plays nice."

"That's not very fair, _brother_ ," Morgana said. Her hand clasped on Cenred's arm even tighter. "He's with me, why can't he stay?"

"Cut this out, Morgana," Arthur hissed at her. "It's obvious why you brought him, when you clearly didn't give a rat's arse about him before."

"Things change, don't they?" she said. The rhetorical question hung in the air, making it even more tense and uncomfortable.

"Come on, Arthur," Merlin said quietly. He lightly gripped Arthur's elbow, as if to tug him away.

Morgana's eyes spotted it like a hawk, and she mocked, "Yes, Arthur, better listen to your little lapdog, hadn't you?" Cenred gave a full-belly laugh, looking down at them both.

"Enough, Morgana," Arthur said, though he pulled his arm out of Merlin's grip. "I just came over here to--"

"Rub it in my face some more? Or perhaps feed me some lies? It's what you Penns are good at, aren't you?"

"Maybe," Cenred drawled, "he just wanted to apologise."

Morgana laughed. "I don't think he knows how. And he shouldn't, not on behalf of that horrible man we call father."

"Oh, shut up, Morgana," Merlin snapped from behind Arthur.

"Merlin," Arthur warned under his breath, though he felt a swell of pride that Merlin was willing to defend him like that.

"Yes, _Mer_ lin," Morgana said, a very good imitation of Arthur when he was annoyed with his assistant, "better stay out of it like a good boy."

"What did I ever do to you?" Merlin asked. "Or your big stinking oaf here?"

Arthur tried not to groan. Because, yes, of _course_ Merlin would choose now to be his usual cheeky, chatty self.

Morgana opened her mouth and then shut it, almost looking confused and unsure how to answer Merlin's question. Cenred, however, reacted immediately.

"Stinking oaf?" he asked, stepping forward, looking as though he wanted to grab Merlin by the throat. "I'll show you--"

And then, suddenly, before Cenred could make another move closer, a man came in between them. Cenred looked almost surprised that someone would dare get in his way.

He heard Merlin whisper softly, " _Gwaine_?"

The man, who Arthur could only assume was called Gwaine, looked over and winked. Then he turned back to the bar and asked Mary, "Lovely, I think we all need another round here. Sort of dull the tension before a brawl breaks out, yeah? Not that I don't love a good brawl, but it'd be a shame to ruin your poor pub, now wouldn't it?"

"Lovely idea, pet," Mary said as she eyed Cenred cautiously. She took a glass and put it under the tap, pulling the nozzle and filling it.

"Thanks, love," Gwaine said. He picked up the glass and took a deep swig. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he said, "Don't forget one for the stinking oaf."

Arthur barked out surprised laughter, but none of them noticed soon enough that Cenred didn't appreciate it. Gwaine swung around to shoot Cenred a cocky grin; one second later, Cenred's fist contacted with Gwaine's nose. Off guard, Gwaine stumbled back into Arthur's arms.

"Let me at him," Gwaine said, struggling to get out of Arthur's grip. But he held on, because he saw Leon, who must've just come into the pub to meet them, put a large hand on Cenred's shoulder, dragging him towards the exit. Morgana quickly followed them.

Arthur tried to right Gwaine up when he was bumped into harshly; glancing over, he saw Morgause.

"Hey!" Gwaine greeted happily, though it sounded muffled as his hand was covering his nose, little rivulets of blood running down to his mouth. "I know you!"

She shot both of them, as well as Merlin, a cold glare, then followed the crowd out of the pub.

" _Such_ a pleasant woman," Gwaine said with laugh.

"Goodness, Gwaine," Merlin said from where he'd crowded on the other side of the shorter man. He tried to pull Gwaine's hand away but he was having none of it. "Let me see!"

"It's fine, it's fine." Gwaine tried to wave him off.

Arthur took the towel that Mary handed over the bar and held it out. Merlin took it from him and gently forced Gwaine's hand away so they could put the towel up to it, and Gwaine tilted his head back.

"Well," Arthur said, "I should thank you for your help. Ill advised as it was, I appreciate your trouble."

Gwaine just shook his head, brushing him off, but didn't say anything due to the towel in front of his face.

"Maybe I'll take him to see Gaius," Merlin said, a little worried. "Just to be sure he's fine."

Gwaine looked like he was going to protest that, but as he tried to stand up from where he was leaning against the bar, he swayed a little. Arthur grabbed him from one side and Merlin the other. "Good idea," Arthur said, "I'll come with you." He called over his shoulder to Mary saying he'd be back to pay his tab the next day, which he knew wouldn't be any trouble. He also shook off Leon's offer to help, telling him to stay at the bar just in case more trouble showed up, and he and Merlin took Gwaine to Gaius.

 

  


 

Gwaine blinked against the dim light, and groaned a little as he tried to roll over. His head was _aching_ and he hadn't drunk that much last night, had he?

He looked around and noticed that he wasn't at his small hotel room and instead was in a house, laid out on a sofa. There were piles of books and magazines stacked everywhere and a soft blanket thrown over him.

He was -- he was -- Gwaine frowned. He couldn't remember where he was.

"Oh, good morning!"

Gwaine looked in the direction of the voice, and saw Merlin. Tall, thin, gorgeous Merlin -- and memories of the previous night flooded him. Leaning against Merlin's slender but strong frame, while that pretty blond Arthur was a solid weight on the other side, the three of them walking down the sidewalk as if drunken fools helping each other home. Them laughing at Gwaine's ridiculous harmless pick-up lines to Gaius as his face was checked out, then Merlin suggesting he crash on the couch so they'd know he was all right.

"Oh, right," he said, mostly to himself as he let his head fall back against the pillow. "The bar brawl."

Merlin laughed and walked over. He was carrying a glass of water, and sat on the coffee table next to the sofa. "I don't know if you can really call just you being punched much of a fight. How's your head?"

"Aching," Gwaine admitted. Merlin smiled and reached out, holding two aspirins in his palm. Gwaine took them gratefully, along with the glass of water. "Well, then, aren't you lovely?"

Merlin's arms jerked away from Gwaine but he laughed. "I wouldn't say that. And then there's you, who's some sort of, I don't know, hero or something."

"Hero?" Gwaine popped in the pills and took deep swigs of water. He saw Merlin's eyes watching his throat and then quickly darting away. Gwaine smiled and leaned back against the pillow again. "I wouldn't call me that."

"I think I would," Merlin said. "You stepped in to help a couple of blokes out, you didn't even know us _and_ Cenred is rather --" Merlin's arms waves around "-- brawny."

"I've handled bigger."

Merlin laughed. "Somehow, I don't doubt that." He reached out, as if not even conscious of what he was doing, and brushed the back of his hand against Gwaine's cheek. Gwaine stilled and let him, feeling the touch as light as a feather, his breath catching in his throat. But then Merlin must've realised what he was doing and quickly pulled away, with pink-tinged cheeks. Merlin stood up and stepped away, saying, "And I'm sure Arthur appreciates it too."

"Yes, Arthur," Gwaine said. "The man who was looking for a fight."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that," Merlin said. "He's just--"

"Not all that bright, then?"

"What? Oh, no, of course he is. He's just got some noble ideas, and him and Cenred have some ridiculous rivalry that goes back years, and Morgana--"

"Ex-girlfriend?"

"Sister!" Merlin said immediately. "Well, that's what the rumours are, anyway."

"Ahh," Gwaine said knowingly. "So he's a bit of a drama queen then?"

"What? No, not at all. He's not like -- well, sometimes he acts like a spoiled brat," Merlin conceded, grinning. "But he's -- he's a really decent guy, honestly. A really good one."

Gwaine could admit to himself that made his heart sink, just a little. "I see. You and Arthur then?"

Merlin honestly looked confused. "What about us?"

"You're lovers," Gwaine stated matter-of-factly.

"What? No. No no no," Merlin said, emphatically shaking his head. "We're no -- no. No."

Gwaine laughed. "So, no then?"

"No," Merlin repeated. "He's my friend. Boss. He's my boss-friend."

"Bosses can be more than friends," Gwaine pointed out.

"Not in this case they can't," Merlin said.

"Can't or aren't?"

"There's not a difference."

"Sure there is. It means there could be but neither of you are taking that step forward. I saw the way he looked at you last night."

"There's -- what? No. There's no looking. Not at _me_."

"Believe me when I say there certainly is. And he's not the only one."

Merlin shook his head again, and now his cheeks were a bright red. He took a step back and it looked like he nearly fell over thin air. Merlin chuckled breathlessly, looking a bit embarrassed but also incredibly pleased, as if he never heard such compliments. Interesting indeed, though Gwaine had no idea how that was even possible.

"That's -- breakfast!" Merlin said enthusiastically. "I can make us some."

"That sounds -- wait, what time is it?"

"Um," Merlin glanced at a clock on the wall, "half past eight."

" _Shit_ ," Gwaine said, throwing his legs over the side of the sofa. Sitting up quickly left him feeling a bit dizzy and he had to catch himself.

"Careful," Merlin said, stepping forward with a hand out but not coming close enough to touch.

"I've got to go," Gwaine said. "I start the first day of my new job at nine."

"Oh!" Merlin said. "Toilet's through there, if you need to freshen up. Towels on the shelf. And that's -- food! I'll at least grab you some food."

"No, wait, you don't--" But Merlin had already darted off into the kitchen and Gwaine could hear him rummaging around. Gwaine stood, folded the blanket, found his boots and jacket and put them on. He used the toilet and splashed some water on his face, and ran wet fingers through his cropped hair. Going into the kitchen, Merlin handed him a toasted bagel in a napkin and an apple. Gwaine smiled at him. "Thanks. For --" he gestured around.

"Thanks."

"No problem. So, I guess you'll be around, then?" Merlin asked, and Gwaine thought that perhaps he was looking hopeful. And wasn't that nice?

Gwaine smiled at him. "I'll definitely be around. Staying at the Rising Sun Inn. Do you have a mobile?"

"I -- yes, of course, yes," Merlin said, and he grabbed it off the kitchen table. Gwaine took it and punched in his numbers, giving it back to Merlin.

"You should call me sometime," Gwaine said. "Show me around town and such."

"Oh, yes. Yes, that's -- I can do that," Merlin said, giving Gwaine a great big smile.

It was such a shame Gwaine had to leave, but the last thing he wanted was to disappoint the Smiths and be late on his first day. He said goodbye, stepped outside and took in a deep breath of fresh air.

Camelton didn't seem so bad after all.

 

  


 

Gwaine's number burned a hole in Merlin's pocket all weekend. Merlin found it incredibly distracting, and on more than one occasion he pulled his mobile out of his pocket, thumbed through the contact list until he came across it -- and then quickly clicked away when his magic became overexcited.

Merlin wasn't sure what it was about Gwaine -- his easy smile, his charm, his brave idiocy in getting involved and preventing a more serious fight from happening. Although Merlin suspected that Gwaine would've happily let it go on further had Leon not stepped in the way.

But it wasn't just Gwaine that Merlin was thinking about as he sat on the sofa and stared out the window. Somehow, Arthur got mixed up in there too. The way Gwaine stumbled back into Arthur's arms, Arthur's sharp, clean features contrasted against Gwaine's rougher ones.

Merlin's magic simply electrified through him, happy and excited and wanting more. Wanting it all.

But Merlin decided it was best to just wait a bit and much to his magic's disappointment, he didn't end up calling Gwaine. He _had_ just started a new job, after all. And Merlin didn't want to appear too eager or seem as though he was after something that he probably wasn't. Probably.

Monday morning, Merlin went into work as usual. He was almost curious to see how his magic would react to Arthur again -- would it be more mellow, less affectionate, just not care anymore now that it had someone else to get excited about?

"Merlin!" Arthur called from his office as soon as the little bells hanging over the office door chimed as Merlin came into the office. "You're late!"

"Am not!" Merlin gave his customary answer. He glanced at the clock on the wall. Ahh, a couple of minutes late, then.

"You are too!" Arthur called back. "And I need you!"

It felt as though Merlin's magic burst into song as it thrummed through his body.

All right, then. Nothing changed there.

"Just a minute!" Merlin called back. He took his time taking off his coat, turning on the kettle in the little kitchenette, sitting at his desk and turning on his computer and checking Arthur's schedule for the day, and preparing two mugs of tea when the water was boiled.

When he felt good and ready, just ten minutes after arriving to work, he went into Arthur's office and set down the mug of tea.

"Thank you," Arthur said gratefully, picking up the mug. Staring intently at his computer screen, he seemed to forget that he'd been yelling at Merlin minutes before, which was quite the common occurrence.

"Good morning," Merlin greeted amicably. "Big meeting this morning."

"Very," Arthur agreed. "I need you to print off those reports for me. As soon as possible."

"On top of my list," Merlin said.

"Good. That's all for now, I think. I'll let you know if I need more done," Arthur said, dismissing him.

"Sure, no problem," Merlin said, and he began to go back to his desk.

"Oh," Arthur said. Merlin turned back and saw Arthur looking at him with interest. "How's Gwaine?"

"Gwaine?" Merlin asked, his voice cracking a bit. He coughed and tried again. "Gwaine. I wouldn't know."

Arthur gave him an odd look. "Didn't he stay at your house?"

"On the sofa, yes," Merlin said immediately.

"Right, of course," Arthur said. He almost looked amused, the bastard. "And when he left, he was all right?"

"Oh, yes," Merlin said. He shrugged. "He seemed quite fine. A bit bruised around the nose but not that bad, actually. I have a feeling he's been through worse."

"He does seem a bit of a scoundrel, doesn't he?" Arthur said thoughtfully. He grinned a little. "I wanted to thank him again for helping out."

"I've his number," Merlin offered.

Arthur's eyebrows rose and he smirked. "Oh, do you now?"

"What? No. Well, yes, but. I mean--" Merlin stuttered. He could feel his face going redder by the second and then Arthur full out laughed at him. Merlin huffed. "It's _not_ funny."

"Au contraire," Arthur said with a stupid little fake accent. "You often are."

"Oh, I'm glad I'm such entertainment for you," Merlin snapped. He scowled when Arthur hummed in agreement. Standing up straight and trying to cling to his pride he said stiffly, "Anything else for you?"

Arthur shook his head, smile still on his face. "No, I'm good for now. We'll leave in an hour for the meeting."

"Fine," Merlin said and turned to leave the room.

"Merlin," Arthur called out. He turned to face his boss. Arthur was looking thoughtful, and a little guarded. Which wasn't unusual, except that he'd been laughing just moments before.

"Yes?"

Arthur looked conflicted for just a moment and then blurted, "Are you going to ask him out?"

"Gwaine?" Merlin asked, a bit surprised. Arthur nodded. Merlin quickly shook his head. "Oh, I. No. No. I mean, he's new to town and I was maybe going to show him around, but. I mean. I don't think it would be a _date_."

"Oh," Arthur said. "How come?"

"Oh, I don't know," Merlin said, shrugging. He didn't know how to explain that it was probably detrimental to his health with his magic going crazy, or -- despite the fact that Gwaine was a bit of a flirt -- that he didn't think it was something Gwaine would actually want.

"Hm." Arthur tapped his thumb against his lips.

Merlin was a bit surprised to find himself feeling defensive over that -- and he wasn't entirely sure why. For once, his magic was quiet, as if listening or letting it play out for itself. Of all the times for it to finally shut up.

"Why?" Merlin asked suspiciously. "Are you going to ask him out?"

"Me? Him? No," Arthur said, shaking his head. "I don't think -- No, I won't. If you don't want me to."

There was a little twist in Merlin's stomach, and he wasn't sure whom it was over, but he just shook his head. "It's up to you."

"Right. Well. That's settled, then," Arthur said. "Neither of us is interested. So no problems there."

"Right," Merlin agreed. He tilted his head to the side and said, "Bet he'd be a fantastic shag, though.

"Hmm," Arthur said with a quirk to his lip. "Indeed."

They both realised at the same time what they said. Arthur coughed and sat up straighter, and there was a slight pink tinge to his cheeks. Merlin's fingertips drummed against his thigh.

"Right," Merlin said, breaking the awkward silence. "Reports."

"Yes, reports," Arthur answered quickly. He turned back to his computer. "Important meeting."

"Incredibly," Merlin said. He escaped from the office to go and carry out his work, as difficult as that was with interesting and somewhat inappropriate thoughts playing at the edges of his mind.

 

  


 

Arthur was pleased with how the council meeting went, even though his father wasn't forgiving on his tough questioning or very liberal with his praise. That wasn't unexpected though, and after the meeting Arthur was chuffed when Uther clasped his shoulder and said quietly into his ear, "Good job today, son."

Walking back towards the office, Merlin was at his side nattering away as usual, but Merlin's words were full of happiness and praise at how Arthur defended the small town feeling of Camelton, and his joy about it was seeping into Arthur and made him feel rather accomplished and proud.

Arthur was in a damn fine mood.

Even with all the Gwaine business of the morning.

He could accept that Merlin was clearly smitten with the handsome, rugged man. Arthur couldn't blame him, having some thoughts about Gwaine as well. And Merlin was actually quite adorable as he stammered and tried to deny it, and seemed unlikely to make a move.

Arthur still wasn't sure what to make of it, but he wasn't about to put anything at risk. He was also surprised, pleasantly so, that he wasn't worried or upset about any of it. He just had a rather -- content feeling, as if things were about to fall into place.

"Oh!" Merlin exclaimed as they turned a corner. He pointed off to the east. "The Smith's shop."

"Excellent idea," Arthur said graciously, though he had already thought of it himself (no, really, he _had_.) The beaming smile on Merlin's face was cause enough to let it go. After all, it was a good day. "Let's stop in, see if they have their new hire?"

"Brilliant," Merlin said happily. He looked both ways and then across the road, Arthur following.

When they entered, Gwen looked up from the desk and gave a big smile when she saw them. "Hello!"

"Hi, Gwen," Merlin said happily. He went up to the desk and leaned against it. "How're you today?"

"Oh, quite well, thank you."

"Hello, Gwen," Arthur also greeted. "You do look chipper."

"Oh, yes, I am," she said. And Arthur noticed that it seemed very genuine, which was nice to see. "I can't thank you enough for the help. This weekend alone has gone much smoother than, goodness, I don't know for how long."

"So the help Lance arranged for you is here, then?" Merlin asked.

"Yes. Started on Saturday. He's good, really good," Gwen said. "He's --" The side door opened and they all looked over. Gwen continued, "He's right here."

Merlin said, astonished, " _Gwaine_?"

"Merlin," Gwaine answered with a flash of a grin. He was wiping his hands on an oily rag. He went behind the desk to stand beside Gwen, as if he belonged there already. He nodded at Arthur. "Hello, Arthur."

" _This_ is your new job," Merlin asked. "I should've figured it out."

"Apparently so," Gwaine said. He glanced at Arthur. "And I didn't realise you were Lance's Arthur."

Arthur could tell there was a bit of uneasiness there with Gwaine, that hadn't been there before. He wasn't sure what it was, exactly -- surely Lance hadn't been speaking badly about him? And if he was, he was going to give the tosser a piece of his mind. But none of that made sense, really, because Lance was a kind man and the word 'tosser' was the last thing that should ever come to mind for him.

Arthur smiled at Gwaine, because he was honestly glad for the help. "Gwen was just telling us how great you are--"

"Oh, Arthur, _don't_ ," Gwen said teasingly. "He doesn't need it going to his head."

"Too late, love," Gwaine said with an easy smile. "There's no taking it back now. Or denying it. I am rather fantastic."

Merlin laughed, bright and delighted. Even Arthur had to smile at the confidence -- that was something he felt rather akin to. Arthur continued, because he just really wanted to say it. "Well, I do appreciate you coming out here to help the Smiths. We all do," he said, including Merlin and the Smiths themselves.

Merlin made some sort of noise in his throat and Arthur shot him an amused glance. Looking at Gwaine, he was biting his lip and Arthur knew he'd caught it too.

"And I hear you need to be shown around town," Arthur said. He clapped Merlin's shoulder, and pulled him close to his side. "Merlin here would be a lovely tour guide."

"I'm new," Merlin blurted. "Well. Sort of. Arthur's been here forever."

"That makes me sound old," Arthur said. "I'm not old."

"You're older than me," Merlin said.

"Two and a half years doesn't count."

"It does," Merlin said. "But, I meant, this is your town."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you, it is _not_ my town. It's the people's town."

"No, I know," Merlin quickly retracted. "I just meant --" he waved his hand around, "you know."

"Yes, very clear there, Merlin," Arthur said dryly.

"I think he meant," Gwen said with a grin, "that you really _do_ know it better than anyone."

"Yes, that," Merlin nodded.

"Not helpful to my cause here, Gwen," Arthur said.

Gwen raised an eyebrow. "Which is?"

"Having Merlin show Gwaine around town," Arthur said, letting go of Merlin. "Because he's much too shy to call."

"What? I'm not -- he was starting a job -- I didn't want to bother him!" Merlin said, flustered. Arthur grinned widely -- he just couldn't help it -- and Merlin scowled at him. "You," Merlin said dramatically, "are a _prat_."

Arthur tried to pinch Merlin's cheek but Merlin batted his hand away. "Oh no you don't," Merlin said, but he was clearly trying to hold in a grin.

Gwen laughed. "You two are adorable."

"We are not," Merlin said, ducking out of Arthur's reach. He said to Gwaine, "But he really does know the town best."

On the surface, Gwaine looked amused -- smiling, eye crinkling at the sides. But his eyes were looking between Merlin and Arthur, intense, as if trying to figure them out.

Finally, he said, "You should both show me."

"Good idea," Gwen said. "If only for entertainment's sake."

"Oi!" Merlin and Arthur protested together. Gwaine and Gwen laughed.

Gwaine admitted, "That's what I was thinking." He shot them a cocky smile. "Nothing wrong with having more gorgeous men around."

Arthur grinned back. "No, nothing at all."

Merlin's eyes went wide and he gave a full-body twitch. Both Gwaine and Arthur laughed, but Gwen looked at him with honest concern. "Merlin," she said, "are you all right?"

"Fine," he said quickly. "Perfectly fine. But, you know." He hooked a thumb over his shoulder. "Going. Us. We should be going. Work and all."

Gwaine and Gwen glanced at each other, and Arthur smiled. He clasped Merlin's shoulder and tugged him gently towards the door. "See you later," he called out, and they all said their goodbyes.

 

  


 

"I can not believe you just did that," Merlin grumbled as they walked back to Arthur's office.

Arthur had a huge grin on his face, cocky and entirely too self-pleased.

"What?" Arthur said. "You get to hang out with him!"

Merlin stopped in spot and scowled at Arthur. "This is not school. I could've managed on my own if I wanted."

"I'm sure you could've," Arthur said, patting his shoulder patronizingly. Merlin's magic sighed happily, but Merlin scowled. He shrugged Arthur off, and started walking again.

Arthur easily caught up. "It was just a bit of fun, but honestly, he seems like a good guy."

Merlin huffed and didn't say anything. "Let's go."

"Are you angry that I was invited? Because I can back out, come up with a reason--"

Merlin stopped and looked at Arthur. Arthur actually looked a bit concerned and worried. And that was -- okay, slightly endearing, damn it. Merlin said, "No, no, don't do that. It's fine. It might even be fun, actually."

A tentative smile came to Arthur's face and Merlin found that it was himself that was sighing softly at that, a warm glow in his chest.

"Good," Arthur said, sounding more confident again. "We should go to the pub afterward. I doubt that Gwaine will mind."

Merlin laughed. "I think you're right about that."

They started walking again, and when they turned the corner, they were met with an unexpected surprise.

Morgana was standing on the pavement, looking across the street at the town hall. She was usually so put together, sleek and elegant; today she looked a bit worse for wear, a confused look on her face.

"Morgana?" Arthur immediately said, and Merlin could hear the worry in his voice.

She looked over at them, and her eyes looked wild, uncertain. "Arthur," she said.

Merlin asked, stepping forward, "Are you all right?" She might not be his favourite person right now, but he honestly wouldn't want any harm to come to her.

"I've been away," she said, a bit dreamily. "And it was ..." She trailed off and frowned. Her eyes flitted back and forth, as if seeing something else far away.

"Morgana," Arthur said. He reached out to her, but when his fingers brushed against her coat, she flinched away.

When she looked at them again, her gaze was sharp and quick, like it always was. "Don't touch me, Pendragon," she said, her voice thick with irritation.

Merlin's magic prickled through him. He frowned, and said quietly, "Pendragon?"

Arthur didn't pay much attention to that, instead focusing on Morgana. He stepped away, frown firmly in place. "You need help."

"Not from you, I don't. Never from you."

Merlin tried gently, "Morgana, where have you been?"

Morgana looked at him, and again there was uncertainty across her face. Her eyes searched his. "I don't remember," she said softly, "about you. Why not you?"

Merlin had no idea if she was high or drunk or what her problem was. But clearly she was troubled at the moment, and he didn't want to upset or startle her. But at least she didn't seem angry with him so he tried to get through to her. Merlin continued, "Maybe because I'm new here."

"You're not," Morgana said. "You're the oldest. I saw you in my dreams before you came, but I can't really remember now."

He glanced at Arthur. Arthur only nodded so Merlin continued. "That's not true," Merlin said. "You met me just a little while ago."

Morgana started to look panicked again. "A little while ago," she said, "and forever ago too." She frowned, and one hand pulled at a long lock of hair. "But it's just a feeling, just a feeling, nothing real. Why can't I--"

Arthur tried again. "Morgana."

Her look was sharp as knives again. "No, Pendragon," her voice sharp and cool. She took a couple steps back from him. "You can't do that to us again."

Arthur huffed a breath, frustrated. "Do _what_? And why do you keep calling me that?"

They were all interrupted when another voice called out from up the street. "Morgana!"

Morgana whirled around and let out a relieved sound when they saw Morgause hurrying towards them.

Morgana threw herself into Morgause's waiting arms. "I'd thought I'd lost you," Morgana said.

Morgause stroked a hand down Morgana's curls. "Oh, no, you didn't," she said soothingly. "Never."

Arthur and Merlin glanced at each other, confused. They'd met Morgause ever so briefly the other night for the first time, but Merlin was certain Arthur would've known if Morgana was close to her.

"Morgana," Arthur said.

Both women looked at him sharply, Morgana twisting in Morgause's arms to look back at him.

It was Morgause who spoke. "She's fine. She's in good hands now." Morgana nodded.

"Oh, right, she looks just perfect," Arthur said angrily. "Leave her alone and let me take care of her."

"No," Morgana said. "Stay away."

"Yes, Pendragon," Morgause said in tone that was eerily like the one Morgana had used just minutes before. "Leave her be."

There was nothing Arthur or Merlin could do but watch as Morgause shuffled off Morgana.

Merlin said softly, "Arthur--"

"Back to the office, then," Arthur said stiffly. His face was completely blank, stoic.

Merlin reached out and placed a comforting hand on Arthur's arm. And he didn't even try to rein his magic in, just let it swirl around as it tried to comfort Arthur.

Arthur's shoulders sagged a little, and he sighed. "So much for a good day," he muttered. He stepped away, though not abrasively, and waited for Merlin to fall in silent step beside him.


	3. Chapter 3

  


 

Gwaine walked down the street, strolling casually with hands shoved in his coat pockets. For April, it was a nice, pleasant day. He nodded and shot a smile across the street at the old biddy who liked to scowl at everyone. To hell if he could remember her name, but he always called her ‘love' and she graced him with little old lady smiles and he was, apparently, her favourite young man in town.

It always made Arthur and Merlin scowl or shake their heads, because she didn't like either of them very much. And as Arthur had mentioned, how could anyone _not_ like Merlin, as incompetent at his job as he was?

Those two thoughts didn't quite make sense or fit together, but Gwaine was quickly learning Arthur Penn's honourable but emotionally constipated ways. It was an endless stream of amusement for him. And for Merlin, apparently, who seemed to like having someone else who wasn't afraid to tease Arthur either.

Arthur and Merlin. Gwaine mused over them as he walked down the street. He never really let himself get particularly close to anyone when he was staying in towns, as he knew that he'd just be up and on his way again someday. Even Lance was just a friendship over the telephone and occasional emails.

But Arthur and Merlin. The three of them had become good friends in a rather short amount of time, once they got over that initial awkward attraction thing. They were both beautiful in their own way, that was easy to see, and once upon a time, Gwaine would do whatever he could to shag either one of them -- or both. Preferably at the same time.

But he hadn't dared to do anything to cause any trouble between himself and them, or between the two of them either. They were a pair, more devoted to each other than even they realised, and Gwaine didn't want to do anything to that.

Yes, he was horny as all fuck for them both, in different ways, but in an odd turn of events that he wasn't used to, he quickly realised that he'd much rather do nothing if it meant keeping them both.

That was not easy. Not at all. But the first time, he realised it was worth the try.

He let the thoughts trail from his mind as he approached the arcade. Going in the front door, he smiled as he took in a now familiar sight.

Leon was behind the counter, doing paperwork, but he glanced up and smiled when he saw Gwaine. Both Arthur and Merlin were, unsurprisingly, playing _Knight's Sword_.

Merlin immediately looked over, his face breaking into his wide friendly grin. "Gwaine!" He jumped a bit, limbs flailing.

Arthur, intent on his game, just swung his sword mightily through the air, and the console started cheering.

Merlin's face fell into a frown while Arthur's smiled in triumph.

"Knock out," Arthur said smugly.

"Gwaine," Merlin said, pouting full lips. He held out his sword. "You know what to do."

Arthur laughed but looked over at Gwaine, eyes twinkling happily. "I challenge you to a duel, good sir."

"Challenge accepted," Gwaine said gallantly as he took the game piece from Merlin. He clapped Merlin on the shoulder, even though his arm twitched under Gwaine's hand and he pulled away. Still, Merlin smiled as bright as the sun and Gwaine couldn't help but grin in return.

"Go get him," Merlin said encouragingly.

"Oh, so you're cheering for him, are you?" Arthur asked, bemused.

"Yep," Merlin answered easily as he went to go lean against the counter. "He didn't just chop off my arm."

"I don't know," Leon said, looking up. "I think my money is on Arthur today. Gwaine looks distracted."

"Never!" Gwaine said. He swung the plastic sword easily through the air, and even Arthur looked impressed with his skills. He turned to Merlin and said, deadpan, "I will win in your honour."

And Arthur to Leon, "And I in yours."

Merlin snorted. "We are not maidens or whatever over here. I don't have some sort of--" he waved his hand around "--trinket to give you."

"We are, however, wagering men," Leon said.

"I'm not in the mood to wager today," Arthur said seriously. He scratched at the beard that was growing on his chin -- the result of losing his last bet to Gwaine.

"Oh, come on," Gwaine said, laughing. "It makes it all the more interesting."

Merlin said, "I, for one, want him to lose the kitten on his chin--" he didn't even blink an eye at Arthur's glare "-- however, I'll put forth a bet that doesn't involve body hair--"

"--Oh, come on," Arthur said, "you sure you don't want Gwaine to shave his entire body?" He eyed the short hair on Gwaine's head. "I hear he really wants to grow out his hair, like in those Facebook pictures. Let's stop him."

Merlin made a noise in the back of his throat, but continued, "Nah. How about a wager of drinks?"

"Deal," Gwaine and Arthur said at once.

Merlin rolled his eyes but grinned. "If Gwaine loses, then I will buy the first round at the pub tonight."

"I'll take that bet," Leon agreed. "If Arthur loses, it's my round."

Arthur turned to Gwaine, serious, and held out his hand. "May the best man win."

Gwaine nodded. "Indeed, sir, indeed."

Arthur paused for a just a moment, breaking their facade to suggest, "Best two out of three?"

Gwaine laughed. "You're on."

It was a valiant battle -- Arthur won the first round, just barely, and then Gwaine won the next -- also just barely. Merlin and Leon had become the peanut gallery, calling and whistling and such. Merlin would try to distract Arthur, Leon would try to distract Gwaine, and it all just turned into a big goddamn laugh fest.

Except for Arthur, of course, who took his _Knight's Sword_ very seriously. He looked exceptionally gallant with a determined look on his face as he swung the game-sword around.

They each won a round, but it was Arthur who won the last. But _just_.

And by the look on Arthur's face, Gwaine knew that Arthur was not going to be letting him forget it.

Nor was Leon going to be letting Merlin forget it either.

"Sorry, Merlin," Gwaine said with a shrug as he and Arthur went over to the counter to chat with their mates. "Don't know what happened those last seconds there."

"I do," Merlin scowled, though Gwaine could easily see he wasn't _really_ angry. Just the adorably annoyed way where he was going to natter on and flail his arms and be smiling within moments. "You weren't focused. You were all --" He waved a hand around. "Distracted. Like Leon said."

"Distracted?" Gwaine said, leaning one elbow against the counter. "I was not."

"You were," Merlin accused, shoving his shoulder lightly. "All -- looking and things."

"Looking?" Gwaine honestly didn't have any clue what Merlin was going on about.

"I never look," Arthur said, puffing his chest out. "That's why I always win. I'm focussed."

"Except for when you're not," Leon said.

Arthur pulled a face at him. "That doesn't make sense."

Leon shrugged. "Gwaine's as good as you. On the days he's more focused but you're distracted, he wins. And on the days you're more focused and he's distracted, you win. It's that simple."

Arthur and Gwaine said in unison, "Distracted over _what_?"

"I kn-o-o-o-w," Merlin said in a singsong voice.

Leon just looked at Merlin mildly. "Don't even get me started on you."

Merlin frowned and stood up straight. "What are you going on about?"

"Your _flailing_ ," Leon pointed out.

Arthur nodded. "You do flail a lot. I always thought that."

"I do not."

"Yes, you do--"

"Oi," Gwaine interrupted. He knew it was best or the two of them would go on like school children. All they really had left to do was pull on each other's pigtails.

Merlin sniffed, looking at Gwaine. "I don't flail."

"I'm sorry, my friend, but you do," Gwaine said with a little chuckle.

"Traitor," Merlin mumbled under his breath. "Lost the game _and_ called me a flailer."

"Come on, don't be mad," Gwaine said, reaching out to clap Merlin on the shoulder.

Naturally, Merlin flailed, backed up a couple feet, and ran into one of the racks that held the boxes of sweeties, and very nearly knocked it over.

Gwaine smiled apologetically, Leon just shook his head as though he were expecting it, and Arthur laughed.

"Flailer," Arthur said, affectionately.

"You're a -- well. You get distracted!" Merlin pointed out.

"Still haven't the foggiest what you're going on about," Arthur said airily.

Gwaine smirked He, personally, was well aware; he knew Merlin knew too but for some reason his cheeks went pink and he refused to say anything. Arthur, bless him, was clueless.

Leon put in, "I know. I'm going to have to spell it out for you again, aren't I?"

Gwaine leaned up against the counter, put his chin on one fist, and watched Arthur with rapt attention. "Oh, this is going to be _good_."

Merlin, suddenly, looked nervous. "You know, maybe I should --" he pointed at the door "--out."

"That's not even a full sentence, Merlin."

"Really, _that's_ your issue right now?" Gwaine asked. "Me, I want Leon to get on to telling us all how we're gagging to shag each other."

Leon said, deadpanned, "Ding, ding, you're our winner."

Merlin, being Merlin, waves his arms a bit and really did knock down boxes of sweeties, which was distraction for them all and also a blessing in disguise to break the tension. Which was mostly from Arthur, as he had this _look_ on his face as though he was the most confused man in the world and there was about to be steam coming out of his ears as the gears turned while he worked it out.

Arthur looked over at Merlin and rolled his eyes. "Honestly, Merlin, most ridiculous man ever."

"Maybe so," Merlin said as he bent down to scoop up the boxes. He just put them hastily on the countertop for Leon to put away properly, which was probably a good idea. "But I'm also one that has to go. Now. So. See you later."

And with that, Merlin hurried towards the door.

Arthur called out, "Hey!" Merlin turned back and Arthur smirked. "See you at the pub tonight? First round is on you."

Merlin huffed again, this time clearly annoyed about losing his bet, but he nodded and waved. "Yeah, yeah. See you later."

"Well," Arthur said turning back to them. "That was odd."

Gwaine laughed. "And you're surprised why?"

"I'm not," Arthur said, sounding a bit fond. He nodded at Gwaine. "You are really good at _Knight's Sword_."

It wasn't the first time he'd said that. The first time they'd played, he'd sounded both incredulous and impressed when Gwaine actually beat him. Gwaine knew Arthur was grateful that Gwaine was in town to help the Smiths, but he's certain that was the day he earned Arthur's respect. And it only made Arthur want to become better so that he remained on top. Real competition, he liked to call it.

And Arthur had the gall to call Merlin odd.

Gwaine couldn't help it; he laughed at Arthur.

Arthur frowned. "What's this? I compliment you--"

"Something new to you, I take it?" Gwaine teased.

"And you laugh at me. And then insult me."

Gwaine shook his head and chuckled again, glancing at Leon. "I just find it funny. Don't you?"

Leon said sagely, "It _is_ Arthur's way."

"Oh, what are you two going on about?" Arthur said with a scowl that looked freakishly similar to Merlin's annoyed one.

"Just the fact that you totally ignored what Leon said about us," Gwaine said. "Completely ignored it, as if it wasn't out there now."

Leon said, "To be fair, I think you've all been doing that for a couple of months."

"Touché," Gwaine said. "It's for the best, I think, we leave it alone."

"Might not be," Leon said. "I think it would surprise exactly no one, right about now."

"Hmm," Gwaine hummed. "Perhaps. Isn't that an interesting thought?""

Gwaine looked over at Arthur, who suddenly looked very stiff and uncertain. He had little pink circles on his cheeks. Gwaine chuckled again, leaned up off the counter, and clapped Arthur's shoulder.

"I should leave you to your best mate," Gwaine said. "To help put things into perspective for you. It really isn't fair for me to be here when Merlin isn't."

Arthur said, "He ran away."

"Worried, I suspect," Gwaine said. "It's a big leap."

" _What_ is?" Arthur asked, irritated.

"And that's my cue ..." Gwaine said, trailing off as he walked around Arthur and headed towards the door. He called over his shoulder, "See you lads at the pub tonight."

They both called out a farewell, and Gwaine left the arcade. But when he glanced through the window, he saw Leon waving a finger around, as if trying to include a bunch of people, and a jaw-dropped Arthur shaking his head.

Well, then. Maybe it wasn't quite as far-fetched as Gwaine had originally thought. Tricky, but something might be able to be done if they had others on their side.

He sauntered back to the shop, and nodded his head to the old biddy when he passed her again, and thought that maybe it was time he learned her name.

 

  


 

Merlin hurried down the street, heading towards home. He muttered to himself, "No, that. Nah. It couldn't--"

Bloody Leon, sticking his nose in where it didn't belong.

Even if it was pretty much everything Merlin had been thinking but had been unable to say. Because it was very -- big, and sort of scary. Really scary, actually.

Plus, Merlin was tired. Tired of trying to fight with his magic and control it around Arthur and Gwaine. Tired of trying to deny that, all right then, Arthur Penn was sorta-kinda-really a fantastic man. Just top notch, even if he was a prat sometimes, and Merlin had spent eight months denying that feeling.

And then Gwaine came into town, and it was instant attraction and ease and Gwaine made Merlin laugh and he could talk to him and it was lovely.

And despite Gwaine's prickly attitude towards Arthur for all of thirty seconds, they were mates too. Argued and bickered and challenged each other and Merlin could sit there for hours and watch them get red-faced and smirk and smile cockily at the other, while each tried to convince Merlin to agree to their side when all Merlin wanted to do was give everything he had to both of them.

It was -- god, what the hell was going on? And what was he going to do about it?

And what the flying fuck was Leon thinking, bringing it up like he did? And then Gwaine just _agreeing_.

The thoughts plagued his mind, and made his magic jitter with hope, as he quickly walked down the street.

Merlin rounded a corner and there on the street was Morgana, looking a little lost and confused. But Morgause was with her, also looking a little out of it but more together than Morgana. Naturally, this made his magic hide deep within him, just when he needed its comfort and guidance.

This was becoming all too common an occurrence lately.

Even Gwaine, who didn't know Morgana save for the night he sort-of stopped the bar fight (but had told them about meeting Morgause on the bus into town) had mentioned to Arthur a couple of times about seeing Morgana around the town, looking worse for wear. Both Merlin and Gwaine knew to approach it as delicately as they could, because it put Arthur in a strop, but there was nothing that they could do to help, not one of the three of them. Morgana didn't want it.

She noticed Merlin right away, though. "You," she said, pushing a strand of raven-coloured hair off her face. Her green eyes blazed wildly. "I still don't know but I know I should. _Why_?"

Merlin said softly, "I don't know, Morgana." It wasn't the first time she'd said that, and he still had no answer to satisfy her.

She had spouted, quite frequently about how the Pendragons would pay. All the folk in town now looked at her with pity and actually felt badly for the Penns, as she clearly meant them, and it was all confusing. They'd tried to reach out to help (at least Arthur had) and she refused, taking up with that strange Morgause.

But when it came to Merlin -- neither of them seemed to know what her problem was with him.

"The time is coming soon, Merlin," Morgana warned him. "For the Pendragons to suffer. To pay."

Morgause looked at her sharply. "Sister."

Wait. What? That was -- what?

"It's fine," Morgana said, patting Morgause's arm. She eyed Merlin. "He can't do a thing about it. He has no clue."

Merlin thought Morgana had a good point. He really had no idea what was going on with these two. But he was honestly worried about Arthur, and even Uther, now, even if it wasn't the first threat uttered against them from those red lips.

Morgause slipped an arm around Morgana's shoulders, huddling her close and trying to shuffle her away. "Let's away now."

"Wait," Merlin called out. Morgana glanced at him, and no longer looked like the woman he'd first met. He could feel the sadness within him, and it wasn't just his magic this time. Softly, he asked, "Are you well? Do you need--"

"Not from the likes of you," she said, voice biting. "You're no friend of ours."

It stung him that she would say that. But she immediately blinked, and almost looked surprised at her own words. A little more gently, she said, "I don't--"

Morgause cut her off, "Come now." She glanced over at Merlin, as if trying to figure out what about him had Morgana so unsure, but they turned away and left him there.

He stood and watched, and Morgana glanced back, confused, three more times.

Merlin sighed, and carried on towards his home. And he wondered just how he was going to break this one to Arthur.

It wasn't the best of days for Merlin.

 

  


 

Arthur had decided that a text from Merlin saying that there was another sighting of Morgana being -- well, _Morgana_ \-- was not something that was about to ruin his afternoon. Or evening. No. All right, so he had to talk to his father about it (again) and they had to do something (clearly) but he was a bit at a loss on how to make that happen. Right now, anyway. He would think it through the next day, he would. It had been on his mind for weeks, weighing down on him, and tonight was going to be a bit of a reprieve from that.

Besides. Leon's -- explanation, if you will -- about what he assumed was going on between Arthur and his two mates. Now, that was going through Arthur's mind as if it was a broken record and Arthur couldn't make it stop.

Because it was preposterous. No, really, just ...

Just.

"Not possible," Arthur muttered as he pulled a long sleeved grey shirt over his head, followed with a white t-shirt to layer. "Just -- not."

He checked himself in the mirror, to see if he'd trimmed his goatee all right. (He didn't mind the thing too much, though he'd rather be clean-shaven, and damn that Gwaine just for winning the bet.) Arthur ran his fingers through his hair and -- and realised that, while he usually liked to look put together, he was doing it for a specific reason tonight. Reasons. Called Merlin and Gwaine.

Arthur scowled and mussed up his hair.

That lasted all of three seconds before he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, trying to straighten it again.

This was getting bloody ridiculous.

He grabbed his keys and wallet, locked up his house, and started to walk to the pub. There was a bit of anticipation growing in the pit of his stomach and he couldn't help but wonder if they --

" _No_ ," Arthur repeated to himself, and all but dampened his own light, excited-anxious mood.

This night was going to go as always, when Arthur was oblivious to the fact that -- well, to all of what Leon said.

Tonight, Merlin would chatter along and have that big grin and drink a little too much beer. His cheeks would go bright red from drink and laughter as Gwaine told his tales, and Arthur's disbelief at them and arguing against their truth. Gwaine would smile, flirty, at them both, while checking out the breasts of the nearest woman (and making Merlin blush when he said what lovely-nasty things could be done with them) while Arthur rolled his eyes. Gwaine would drink even more beer than Merlin and hold out better until he had that one too many and leaned heavily against Merlin and Arthur as they all helped each other home. And that's how Saturday nights went.

Despite what Leon had been trying to imply.

No, really, that's how this night was going to go. Arthur decided that getting his hopes up might not be the best thing, so he was trying very hard not to. (And, yet ...)

Arthur hurried along, and was only about a five-minute walk away from the pub when he heard his name called out. Arthur turned around, unable to hide his grin as he shouted back, "Merlin!"

Merlin jogged lightly, catching up to him. He was in grey trousers and a black jumper, and looked rather fetching. Arthur had opted for jeans with two layered shirts, and for once was the more casual one. He found he didn't mind.

"You owe us a round," Arthur said promptly, a huge smirk on his face.

Merlin stopped dead in his tracks. "Did you really have to bring that up? _Really_?"

"Of course," Arthur said, turning to the direction of the pub again. Merlin fell into easy step beside him. "I am the ruling champion after all. Serves you right to bet against me."

"Yeah, yeah," Merlin muttered under his breath. "Hey, did you get my text?"

"I did," Arthur said stiffly. "Can we -- tomorrow. I'll deal with it tomorrow."

"I'll help," Merlin offered softly.

When Arthur glanced over, he saw Merlin's eyes were wide and supportive and there was a rush of gratitude that ran through Arthur's veins. He smiled, "Thanks, Merlin. I --- _oof_."

Merlin made a very similar sound as they, without hearing anything at all, were tackled from behind.

"Boys," Gwaine said cheerily, one arm slung around a shoulder of each as he wedged himself between them. "I hear that Merlin's got the first round."

"Oi!" Merlin grumbled as Arthur laughed. "You're the one who lost, you should be buying the drinks."

"Excellent point," Gwaine said. "I'll get the second round."

"And I'll get the next," Arthur said. "For all your troubles and valiant efforts."

Merlin laughed and his arm hooked around Gwaine's waist loosely, cautiously, but had a self-satisfied smile when he kept it there. "I don't see what the point of it is, then."

"The _point_ ," Arthur said, leaning into Gwaine as he looked over at Merlin with a smirk, "is that I won."

Merlin made a huffing noise and Gwaine said easily, "Until next time. Just you wait, Penn."

"I've learned my lesson," Merlin said. "No more betting."

"On the loser," Arthur said. "Clearly, you should be backing me."

"Nope," Merlin said. "Neither of you." He paused, and his hand brushed against Arthur's side while it curled around a piece of Gwaine's shirt. "Or, you know. Both of you."

Gwaine and Arthur didn't say anything, just glanced at each other. Gwaine said, "Sounds like a good plan."

Just to ease the tension that was suddenly thick in the air, Arthur said, "I'll still win."

"Oh, you think so, princess?"

"What?" Arthur said pulling away, turning on his heel and walking backwards as he glared at Gwaine. Merlin laughed and Gwaine looked all too pleased with himself. "Did you just call me--"

Both paused as they looked over Arthur's shoulder. Merlin looked surprised and Gwaine looked on guard. Arthur frowned. "What--"

He looked over and quickly turned around as he saw Morgana standing there.

She looked different than when he last saw her. He'd seen her on a good day, a few days back; she had looked tired, but she was in clean clothes and her long hair was pulled back into a ponytail, eyes quick and sharp.

Now, she looked -- well, gorgeous, but clearly she was in one of her, uh, unstable moods.

"Hello, Arthur," Morgana said calmly. Her hands were clasped before her, and she released them so she could smooth out the blue silk of her long, flowing dress that looked like it was straight from a Renaissance fair. Her hair was in perfect waves over her shoulders, and she was wearing an ornate crown on her head, settled heavy across her forehead.

"Morgana," Arthur said. "You look--"

"Regal?" she suggested. "That's because I am." She looked him up and down. "And you look positively ... ordinary." She laughed as though it was the funniest thing she'd ever heard.

Merlin said, "Morgana. You seem better than this afternoon."

She tilted her head to the side, looking at him. "Was it this afternoon for you? I lose track sometimes, you see. Lifetimes can go by and by and by."

Arthur internally sighed. It was going to be one of those sorts of days. "Here, let me take you--"

She cut him off. " _You_ will not be taking _me_ anywhere." She smiled slyly. "Quite the opposite, you see. I will have peace, finally, once Uther has paid for ignoring me, lying to me. And you must be gone for that."

"Arthur," Gwaine muttered lowly, and he could feel Gwaine come up behind him.

Arthur shook his head. He wasn't afraid of Morgana. Clearly, she needed help, and it was his duty to give it to her. But, he let her know, "I'm not going anywhere. And Uther is not going to pay for anything."

"That was always your problem," she spat. "You defend him when you should not."

Arthur felt Merlin come to his other elbow. He said, "You need help. Let us help you."

"No," she bit out. "There is no need. And there is no more time for talking."

Morgana raised her hand and Arthur wanted nothing more than to reach out and take it, though he was too far away. But then she started muttering under her breath; Arthur could barely hear her, but he didn't understand what was being said.

Merlin gasped and his arm violently twitched against Arthur's side. But he stepped forward, as if unable to stop himself, though Arthur grabbed onto his arm, somehow knowing that none of them should get too close to Morgana right then.

Morgana glanced up sharply, and her eyes -- were they _golden_ in colour now? Her arm flung out and suddenly an invisible force threw both Gwaine and Merlin back. Arthur tried to turn around, to see them better and go to them, but it was like his feet were cemented down.

Merlin cried out, "Arthur!"

Arthur glanced over his shoulder, saw that Merlin and Gwaine had scrambled to their feet, Gwaine clutching at Merlin's arm, but neither of them were moving any closer either.

The air around Arthur swirled, as if he was in the eye of a small hurricane, and it became dense and blue like the sky. He couldn't see the other two anymore, though he could hear them both calling out as if they were at a distance from him.

Morgana was standing in the eye of the tunnel of wind with him. She was done with her chanting in the archaic language he didn't understand, and her chin was tilted up.

Over the winds he heard her voice, calm as a summer's day, "Time to go, Arthur Pendragon."

From behind Arthur, there was a burst of light, and then it felt as if he was falling through nothing at all.

 

  


 

Gwaine's eyes blinked repeatedly as he came to consciousness. He tried to move but he groaned as a spike of pain travelled up his side.

"God," he muttered. "How much did we drink?"

He rolled over onto his side, and felt the dewy moss beneath him. Then he remembered: they didn't make it to the drinking part. So where the hell where they?

He looked around, seeing tall trees with branches that blocked some of the sun but some weak light streaming through. Gaze coming down to the ground, he swept his eyes and took in bushes and underbrush and slightly uneven ground.

They were in a forest. Huh.

And then he saw Merlin lying on his stomach a few feet away from him. Over to the right, there was Arthur, on his back.  
They were both still and unmoving as they lay on the forest floor.

Merlin was closest and Gwaine crawled over to him. "Merlin," Gwaine whispered loudly, urgently. He shook his shoulder, trying to be careful, but lightly patted him down for injuries.

Merlin mumbled a bit, rubbed his face into the arm that was pillowing his head. "Mmmm," he hummed unhappily. "Too early, Gwaine. Go away."

"Oh, thank God," Gwaine muttered. "Merlin, wake up. You're never going to believe this."

Quickly, Gwaine crawled over to Arthur too, to make sure he was all right.

He shook Arthur's shoulder gently, feeling for a pulse; thankfully, there was one. "Arthur," he whispered. Arthur didn't move, not even to complain as Merlin had. "Arthur!" Gwaine whispered more urgently.

Arthur smacked his lips. Oh, shit. Good. "Gwaine," he muttered, "too early for this. Go back to sleep."

Merlin had sat up to a sitting position, and he was scratching his head. He was looking around with a frown on his face. "Don't think we're in Kansas anymore, Toto."

Despite the situation, Gwaine snorted. "Excellent observation, Merlin."

Arthur's eyes were open and he too was looking around. He sat up suddenly. "Where _are_ we? Gwaine, what did you do?"

"Me?" Gwaine asked, offended. "What makes you think _I_ did anything?"

"To be fair," Merlin said, as he crawled forward to come sit by them, "you are the one who has all the stories."

"We're in a _forest_ ," Arthur said as he looked around. He scowled. His voice was hard, but Gwaine could tell he was trying to cover-up panic, or at least keep it at bay. "What the hell is going on here?"

"I can honestly say I have no idea what is happening here," Gwaine said.

There was a noise behind them, and to the left. They all looked, and from behind a thicket of bushes, two horses with riders came around and into sight.

"Morgana," Arthur said under his breath.

Gwaine smiled tightly. "Morgause."

Merlin didn't say anything, though his eyes were narrowed as he looked up at each of them.

All three of them quickly got to their feet, and they put their backs to each other, so they could all watch as Morgana and Morgause circled their horses around them.

"Hello, Arthur," Morgana said with a smile. "You made it, as I knew you would. Though, you seem to have company. Curious."

Arthur said, "You did this. You brought us here."

And Gwaine remembered. There had been a tornado of blue light, and then a blast of bright light from beside him, and then ... and then he'd woken up amongst the trees.

"Yes," Morgana said. She seemed a lot more together then when they'd been in the town. Her voice was even, strong, and her eyes didn't have that crazy look to them. She was still in her blue satin dress and golden crown, but as she sat side-saddle on the horse, it was her that looked like she belonged in this odd place rather than them.

Morgause said, "There should've only been one." She was dressed more oddly than Gwaine had ever seen her -- was that _chainmail_ and armour, like some sort of lady knight from the films?

"Yes," Morgana said again. "Just Pendragon. That is what the spell called for." She nodded at Merlin and Gwaine. "They shouldn't be here. I didn't bring them."

"Then how?" Morgause asked. She looked at Merlin and Gwaine, eyes cold as steel. "Tell us."

"No idea what you're going on about, ladies," Gwaine said, on guard. He really didn't have a clue as to what was going on, but he knew that they didn't do anything. This was all Morgana's fault, of that he was sure.

"It was me," Merlin said. "I wasn't about to let you take Arthur."

Ah. Oh. All right then. That was -- _what_?

"You failed," Morgause pointed out.

Gwaine could hear a click to Merlin's jaw as he ground his teeth together, typical when he was annoyed with being looked down on. But then he sighed. "I did."

"And that one?" Morgana asked, pointing to Gwaine.

There was an audible intake of breath from Merlin, and with a slight waver to his voice, "I couldn't leave him behind."

Morgana's cold look finally broke when she said, uncertainly, "I don't see how this could've happened."

"Easy, sister," Morgause said. "There is more to this Merlin than we knew. Clearly, he has magic. There couldn't have been any other way. He grabbed on with it and piggy-backed his way over."

" _Magic_ ," Arthur barked out a laugh, as though he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Morgana, I know you've been unwell, but surely you know there is no _magic_. It isn't real."

They both laughed at him, even Morgause, who looked more amused than Gwaine had ever seen her.

"So predictable, Arthur," she said, slyly. "Your tune never changes."

"Not until it's changed for him," Morgana said. "Perhaps we should--"

"Wait, sister," Morgause said.

" _Why_ do you keep calling her that?" Arthur asked, frustration clear in his voice. Gwaine could feel his tension; his side, pressed up against Gwaine's, was rigid and, despite the cool morning air, there was heat radiating off him through both his and Gwaine's shirts.

"Because she is," Morgause said. "Once and always. Same as she was and is to you. Some things will never change." She looked at Merlin and frowned. "But you. I can feel it now, your power, you can't hide it in this place. But I don't know--"

"There's something about him," Morgana said. "More than magic."

Morgause drew her sword and, despite being several feet away, Gwaine became incredibly nervous as she pointed it at Merlin. He stepped closer to Merlin, and felt Arthur shift and do the same.

Arthur repeated, "There is _no_ magic."

Merlin turned his head to Arthur, slightly, and said quietly, "I'm sorry." Back to Morgana, he demanded, "Send us home."

"That I can't do, not that I would if I could," Morgana answered. "You will not be going home. Any of you. Not unless you earn it." She laughed. "If you can manage that."

Gwaine spoke up, "How's that, then?" These crazy birds had brought them there for a reason, magic or not; he highly doubted they were just about to let them go home. If only they could distract them enough so that he and Arthur and Merlin could escape; he acted as though he was paying attention to them, but he was trying to find a way out, looking around the clearing in the forest as subtly as he could.

"A quest," Morgause said.

Well, that actually got Gwaine's full attention. He frowned. "Quest?"

"Not that I particularly want to give you this chance," Morgana added.

"It is the magic law of this land," Morgause said to her. "We borrowed the magic to bring Pendragon here, since he has none of his own and he didn't stumble through the portal himself. We must do as required or suffer consequences ourselves."

In Gwaine's opinion, they weren't even speaking English. How was this even real?

Morgana didn't look too happy with that. "Fine," she said shortly. "Then we'll leave him to it."

"To what, exactly?" Arthur asked. He still sounded angry, like he was just playing along because he didn't know what else to do.

"It will be revealed to you when you cross that bridge," Morgause said. "You will have three days to complete your task, or else."

"Or else what, exactly?" Arthur asked again.

"If you happen to survive, but don't succeed," Morgause said, "then you will become ours."

Gwaine had the feeling Morgana or Morgause didn't think Arthur would complete it, or survive, and that they wouldn't be much upset about that either way.

Merlin asked, quietly, though his voice carried strong through the clearing, "What about us, then? Gwaine and I?"

"Same rules will apply to you," Morgause said, "as you're not supposed to be here the way you are either. The magic of this place will take care of it."

Arthur opened his mouth to question more but was cut off as Morgause urged her horse forward. She said, "We'll be seeing you in three days hence, then."

Morgana smiled. "Or we won't."

And then they rode off and left the three of them standing there, in the middle of the forest, alone and clueless as to what to do.

They remained quiet as they stood there, backs pressed up against each other.

Finally, Gwaine stepped away, and turned to face them. "Well, then," he said. "Next time, remind me I never want to go drinking with you two ever again."


	4. Chapter 4

  


 

"This is bollocks," Arthur said.

Merlin was sitting on a log, slightly apart from Gwaine and Arthur. They were standing there, trying to decide what to do -- or, rather, were arguing about it, which steps to take, where to go. They weren't seeing eye to eye on it and both were too stubborn to give in.

Merlin was feeling -- well, he wanted to think _off_. He was feeling _off_ , because his magic was quiet and not bouncing around. But he could feel it, a part of him, stronger than ever and alive. It just didn't feel loose and out of control.

He wondered -- he wondered if that meant he _could_ control it better than before. But it didn't make sense. He didn't know why that would be happening _here_.

Or. Did he?

Merlin felt as though he knew this place. As if he should know Morgana in this place. He could feel it when he brushed fingers over the grass, looked up through the trees to glimpse at the blue sky, take a deep breath of the fresh air. All of it sent tingles through his entire body, his magic attuned to it, feeling as if it were home.

It was all very, very strange.

"We should stay here," Gwaine said. "Just for a while, see if someone--"

"Who, Gwaine?" Arthur snapped. "Who is going to find us out in the middle of bloody -- I don't know, where are we? Is this Wales?"

"Do you really think they could just dump us here -- in _Wales_ \-- without us knowing about it?"

"I don't recall getting here, do you?" Arthur asked. "Or how long we've been gone? For all we know, they could've drugged and dumped us."

"Then found horses to come back and taunt us?" Gwaine asked. He ran a hand through his hair and glared at Arthur. "Come on, _think_. They told us what happened, how we have to get out."

"Are you kidding me?" Arthur asked. He threw back his head and laughed, though he didn't sound particularly amused. "You don't believe that story, do you? They're just playing with us."

Merlin said, "It's true."

Both Gwaine and Arthur stopped arguing and looked over at him. Gwaine looked grim but resolved, Arthur looked astonished and annoyed.

Merlin clarified, "We're here because of magic."

Arthur shook his head, "No, Merlin, don't--"

"Don't you remember?" Merlin asked him. "The golden winds down the street from the pub?"

Arthur shifted uncomfortably. "That was just. No."

Gwaine snorted. "Right, are you thinking we all just made that up?"

"Trickery," Arthur said. "An illusion, perhaps, but not actually. You know."

"Magic," Merlin said again. He rolled it around on his tongue, feeling the weight of it -- he honestly never thought he'd be saying those words to Arthur. The only people he did say them to were his mother and Gaius. It felt strange, to say them out loud.

But they were true.

"It's how I got Gwaine and I here," Merlin said. He was starting to remember, it was becoming clearer the more he thought about it . "She was taking you away with her magic. So mine reached out, tried to keep you safe. But I didn't know how -- I didn't really know what was happening," he admitted. "And I felt myself being dragged in. And my magic, it reached out and grabbed hold of Gwaine." He looked at Gwaine, gave a sad smile. "I'm sorry. It didn't want to leave you behind, but it should have."

"No, it's okay," Gwaine said immediately. "I should be here with you both."

Arthur threw his hands up in the air. "Don't encourage him," he said, cross. "Obviously, he's been hit on the head. Or, I don't know, they made him sniff too much chloroform or something. What he is saying is _not real_."

Merlin stood up off the log. He walked forward, coming within feet of Arthur and Gwaine. "I'm sorry I never said anything before," he offered. "It's -- well," he said, a small unhappy tug of a grin at his lips, "not easy to say. But I honestly expected a worse reaction."

"Merlin," Arthur said with renewed patience. It was the same voice he'd been using with his sister for the past month; calming but, Merlin now realised as he was on the other end of it, rather patronizing. "You've been through an ordeal. We all have. But that does not mean you have to believe what Morgana and the She-Devil said to us. They're lying."

"I believe you," Gwaine said to Merlin.

Arthur shot him a glare. "Would you -- don't encourage him!"

Merlin felt oddly calm, as if this was a scene he'd done a dozen times before; all he needed was something, _anything_ , to prompt him to take that step forward, to get over the fear of being rejected.

Crazy as they were, Morgana and Morgause were the catalyst. Merlin realised that now, even if it did feel too late.

He held out his fist, not threatening but as if he were going to show them something. He _was_ going to -- or at least try. He didn't always have very good control over it, other than trying to make sure it didn't go wild and cause suspicion. But he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, and whispered a word that he didn't even realise he knew -- he wasn't sure, off the top of his head, what it was but he knew the result would be fine.

" _Forbaerne_."

He slowly uncurled the fist, his palm facing up, and dancing in his hand was a little flame. It didn't hurt him at all.

Gwaine and Arthur looked at him, both with wonder on their faces. Gwaine looked a little more comfortable with it, as if he was less shocked; then again, he had believed Merlin.

Arthur looked like his world was suddenly shattered, as if every belief he had was burning up in the little flame in Merlin's hand. It broke Merlin's heart to see.

"Arthur," Merlin said quietly.

Arthur took a step back, then another, and then put his hand up against the tree, as if trying to hold himself up. "You ..." He trailed off. He looked up, meeting Merlin's eyes. "You have magic."

"Yes," Merlin said softly. "Always have had."

Merlin could feel his magic quiver through him, a little, and it was the most reassuring thing that had happened since they'd woken up in the middle of a forest.

Arthur stood up straight, pulled back his shoulders, and nodded. "All right, then," Arthur said. "You are ... magical. Or something."

"Or something," Merlin agreed. "You ... you don't hate me?"

"What? No," Arthur said immediately. "Of course not. That's just -- I didn't know."

Merlin smiled, feeling a little bit relieved. "No, not many do."

"Well, then," Gwaine said, "now that that's settled, and none of us hate each other, and one of us is magical -- and presumably the crazy sisters also are -- we need to figure out what we're doing."

"I think," Merlin said, "that we have to go and finish a quest."

"What do we know about quests?" Arthur asked.

Merlin shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe it'll be like _Knight's Sword_ or something."

Arthur blinked at him for a second, and then pulled a face. "You did not just say that."

Gwaine laughed. "Wouldn't it be helpful if it were?"

"Yes," Merlin said, deadpan. "Then you two could beat it and then we could go home."

"I have a feeling it won't be that easy," Arthur said. "Come on, let's go and --"

"Find our quest?" Merlin offered helpfully.

"Right," Arthur said dryly. "That."

He headed off in one direction, clearly expecting the other two to follow him. Gwaine almost looked like he wanted to argue it, but Merlin caught his eye and shrugged. "Have a better plan?"

"Merlin!" Arthur called out. "Gwaine. Let's go."

Gwaine sighed but shook his head. "Not at the moment, no."

"Well, then, we'd better go," Merlin said. He even reached out and clasped Gwaine's shoulder, to Gwaine's surprise, by the look on his face. It was to Merlin's own surprise that he didn't feel very flaily at all, but was feeling more comfortable around him -- and Arthur -- than he had ever recalled before.

 

  


 

As the day passed on, Arthur found that he wasn't very impressed with it at all. Traipsing through a forest was not on his list of things to do. Neither was being kidnapped, forced on a quest, or realising that his sister really was a nutter.

Or, you know, being told that _magic_ was a real thing.

The thing was, he wasn't particularly surprised by any of it, once the idea had a minute to settle. He thought that he really should be much more alarmed, shocked, or possibly (not that he would ever mention it) a little bit scared.

But, no, none of that. He was just damned annoyed everything, especially the part where he was stuck in a forest, not prepared for what lay ahead, and also he was getting hungry.

"This is bollocks," he said for about the hundredth time.

From behind him, he heard Merlin sigh. "Yes, Arthur, we know."

"I still think we should be heading the other way," Gwaine put in.

"I disagree," Merlin said diplomatically. He looked up through the canopy of branches above them, presumably to the sky. "I think we should follow the sun."

"Oh, like you really know," Arthur said. He winced when he saw the hurt look on Merlin's face. "Sorry," he said. "I'm just--"

"Tired? Cranky? A pompous git?" Gwaine filled in for him.

"Oh, shut it, you," Arthur replied, scowling at him.

"We're all tired," Merlin said. "And hungry. God, I'm hungry."

"Maybe we should stop and rest," Gwaine suggested. "Just for a few minutes. It's not like we know where we're going."

"No," Merlin said. "Let's press on. Just a little more."

Arthur exchanged a look with Gwaine. He nodded. "All right, then, if you think we should."

"I do," Merlin said. "Just a bit."

They walked along in silence, trudging along as the slope of the land increased and they were struggling with the walk up. They broke over the crest of a hill, and the trees thinned. Wind whipped against their clothes.

"Christ," Arthur said as they broke past the edge of the forest. "Look at it."

They could see for miles and miles out in front of them. Along the bottom of the hill they were standing on, there was a deep crevice in the ground; it almost looked like a moat, the way it circled around the lands in front of them. On the other side of the crevice, there was another strip of forest. Beyond that, there were stretches of barrenness, the land grey and muted

"What is it?" Gwaine asked. "Where are we? I don't know of any place in the UK like this, do you?"

"No," Merlin said softly. "I don't." He shook his head and looked troubled.

"What, Merlin?" Arthur asked. "What do you know?"

"I -- I don't know," Merlin said, frowning. "I don't _know_ anything, I don't."

"Oh, come off it," Arthur said. "You knew to come this way. You knew to use your, you know--"

"Magic," Gwaine supplied.

"Right. Yes, thank you," Arthur said. He tried again, "Your _magic_ to even get here. How could you not know?"

"Maybe I do know," Merlin said. He looked at Arthur, bright blue eyes troubled as he thought about it. "Sometimes I get -- well, they're feelings more than anything. Like my magic knows something."

"Your magic?" Arthur asked doubtfully. "It has a mind of its own?"

Merlin snorted in spite of himself. "Feels that way, sometimes. I just mean --" He huffed, frustrated. "I don't remember anything. But maybe I know it."

"That makes no sense," Arthur said, and turned back to look at the intimidating landscape before them. He wondered if perhaps going back the other way would be the best.

"Down there," Gwaine said, pointing. Merlin and Arthur looked, and Gwaine smirked. "A bridge."

"Well, that's one way to get to the scary land," Merlin said dryly.

Gwaine chuckled at him, as much as one could in a situation such as this. "No, I mean, think about what Morgause said. Crossing the bridge to get the answer." He shrugged. "Maybe there's something down there that tells us about this quest business we're supposed to be going on."

"All right, then," Arthur agreed. He glanced at Merlin. "Okay with you?"

"Yes," Merlin said. He had an odd look on his face as he looked down the hill at the bridge. "Yes, okay with me."

It felt weird for Arthur to look to Merlin for advice and council -- it wasn't exactly a relationship they had back home. But, in a way -- well, it made sense, given where they were (not that he knew where that was, exactly) and that Merlin seemed to know a lot about what was going on with the whole magic business.

"Come on," Arthur said, and he started down the hill. He glanced back once to make sure they were following, and was both relieved and pleased that they were.

 

  


 

Merlin could not shake the feeling that he knew where he was, that he knew what was happening. It was frustrating that he just couldn't reach the information, the memories, or whatever it was, and have answers for Arthur and Gwaine. It wasn't fair to put them in this situation -- not that any of them knew what that situation really was at the moment.

They made their way down the steep and rocky path towards the bridge that crossed the fissure in the ground. Merlin could swear, the entire time they were walking down the path and his eyes were drawn to the bridge, that there was not a soul around. But as they approached the bridge, suddenly there was a man standing there.

"Ahh," the man said. "Welcome back." He was very short, with a stocky build and arms and legs that didn't fit the proportions of his body. He had a leather cap pulled over his head, and his clothes looked dated. Like, dated back to wherever it was that Morgana got her dress and Morgause got her armour.

Arthur approached cautiously, but Merlin and Gwaine were right at his elbows. Arthur said, "We've never been here before." He paused. "Well, I haven't, and I feel comfortable enough to speak for these two when I say they haven't either."

"Not at all," Gwaine answered.

Merlin didn't say anything, just looked around a bit, then looked back at the man.

"Grittir," Merlin said, the word rolling off his tongue, though he wasn't sure where it'd come from.

The man smiled. "Yes, that is my name. And you're Magic," Grittir said. He pointed at Arthur. "Courage." And to Gwaine, "Strength." Grittir leaned against the pole at the beginning of the small, rickety bridge. "It has been a long time since you've all come together. But together you are again."

Arthur turned to Merlin, a frown across his handsome features. "You know him? You've been here?"

"You all know me," Grittir answered, "and you've all been here." He paused and smiled. "Or, at least, different versions of here, in different places. But there are also different versions of you, in different places, over the span of time." He tilted his head to the side. "It has been many lifetimes since I've seen you as your true selves."

Gwaine muttered under his breath, "I have a feeling this man must know Morgana."

Grittir's eyes were sharp when he looked at Gwaine. "I know the Witch Queen. She's been here a long time, though not very long for you at all."

Arthur said bluntly, "Can you stop with the cryptic nonsense? We have a quest or something we need to do to get home."

"Yes. By the magic laws of the land here in New Albion," Grittir agreed.

Arthur blinked. "New Albion," he said slowly, as if those words should mean something to him. Merlin understood the feeling, and frowned, trying to reach out for the meaning.

Grittir smiled. "It is where you are now. A land of magic, created by magic. But you do not belong here. Not really. To return to the Earth realm, you must complete your tasks." He looked steadily at Merlin. "Especially you."

Before Merlin could say anything, Arthur said, "But she brought me here. This should be on me, not them."

"You all need to do what it is you need to do."

"But her problem is with _me_ ," Arthur insisted. Gwaine rolled his eyes, and Merlin didn't blame him for it -- Arthur might want to save the day or whatever, but he and Gwaine were more than capable of doing … whatever it was they needed to. Well. Probably.

Grittir looked bemused. "Yes, her grudge against the prince and Once and Future King is a long standing one, but always her red-herring. You'd think she'd learn by now. " He looked at Merlin again. "She will remember soon enough, and then you'll have to be careful. Because it is you, Emrys. It is always you."

Merlin blinked, and then pointed to himself. "I'm not this bloke Emrys," he said. "My name's Merlin."

"Your name is both. And you must be ready to be Emrys to make amends to this place."

"Where _exactly_ are we?" Gwaine thought to ask. "Other than some place of magic called New Albion. Why has she brought us here? Well, Arthur here."

"Ah, yes," Grittir said. He turned around a little, swept his arm through the air. "This is a creation of the Witch Queen Morgana and the Dragonlord Emrys in their eternal battle. They abused their powers over Avalon and made this place, dragging us here, or to the Earth realm, for their games."

"Dragonlord Emrys," Merlin said slowly, confused. "You called me Emrys."

"Yes," Grittir said seriously. "I did. You need to make this right. You need to regain control again, and set everyone free. It's time for many of them to rest in peace again."

"I didn't do this," Merlin said. "I don't -- it's not in my power."

"How you live now, perhaps not. Magic is fading there. It'll be renewed, but not yet," Grittir agreed. "But where you're really from, what you really are -- it's time to stop your games and put things right."

"I'm not playing games!" Merlin yelled back, unable to keep it in. There was a feeling in the pit of his stomach, making him feel sick and woozy.

He realised it was his magic, and it made him terribly sad.

Merlin felt the shift around him. Gwaine came around and stood on his left side, and Arthur pressed closer to his right.

Merlin's voice was quiet. "I didn't do this."

Gwaine said, right near his ear, "We know."

"Are you sure about that?" Grittir asked. "Are you really certain?"

Merlin swallowed hard. He looked around, over the land; the sky was clear, the trees in the forest were lush and alive. "No," he said. He meant to say, _No, I didn't_ , but he could feel the magic in the pit of his stomach. It was afraid, maybe ashamed, and then he knew. But he tried to deny it. "I couldn't have."

Arthur said, to Grittir, "There you have it. This has nothing to do with Merlin. And we still need to get back home."

"This is true. You do not belong here," Grittir said. "None of you do. No one does." He nodded to himself, and there was a small secret smile on his face. "Courage and Strength, you will each face something you have before. Even if you do not remember, it will be a test of your true selves."

Grittir paused for a moment, and looked satisfied with what he had said to them.

Arthur blinked. "That's it? That's all you're going to say?"

"It is a quest, Courage. You will have to earn much on your own. Be brave," Grittir smiled. "It is what you are known for."

"I can be brave," Arthur said crossly. "I _am_ brave."

Grittir smiled. "Then you are you."

"And me?" Gwaine said, curious. Merlin didn't hear this very often, not from Gwaine, but there was a bit of insecurity edging along his words. "What makes you think I'm strong?"

"You are," Merlin said to him immediately, reassuringly. Arthur nodded confidently.

Gwaine laughed, and it sounded a bit hollow. "What faith you have in me."

"They know," Grittir said. "They know you hold them up and keep them from falling. You need to do that still."

Gwaine didn't say anything for a moment, but finally he nodded.

Grittir turned to Merlin. "And that leaves Magic. You must free Kilgharrah from the caves near where the Queen Witch resides." Grittir looked at Merlin again. "He'll be wanting to speak with you. He'll tell you how to make things right from there."

Merlin nodded. He didn't know why he did -- he couldn't remember ever making things _wrong_ \-- but he started to realise that there was truth to what Grittir was saying. His magic thrummed through his body and agreed.

"I must know," Grittir said. "Do you accept these challenges?"

"What if we don't?" Gwaine immediately said, and Merlin felt like stomping on his foot. He settled for giving Gwaine a chastising look, but Gwaine just shrugged.

"Then you'll have to go back to the Outer Forest," Grittir said, nodding up the hill they'd come down from, trees in clear sight. "And try finding the portal back. Although, if you do not within three days -- well, you become subjects of the Queen."

"Where is this portal?" Gwaine asked. Again, Merlin glared at him. As far as he was concerned, there was no other choice than going to make things right, however that may be.

Gwaine said, unaffected, "Just trying to get all the information, Merlin."

"It is very difficult to find and it seems to move around a lot," Grittir said with a shrug and sly smile. "Last I heard, it led to some place called Australia."

"Oh, well that's helpful," Arthur said dryly.

"Doesn't matter," Merlin said. "I'm staying."

"Then we are too," Arthur said immediately.

"Absolutely," Gwaine said, and it almost surprised Merlin, since he'd been the one questioning. But he gave a smile and winked at Merlin. "As if I'd let you two have all the fun."

Merlin smiled at him, at both of them, warm and grateful.

"Then it's settled," Grittir said, a sweep of arm behind him. "I'll let you pass my bridge into New Albion. Your quests begin with that."

Merlin looked over at his friends. Gwaine gave him a supportive look. Arthur was stoic, determined, like he had a lot on his mind. But he glanced at Merlin too, and patted him firmly on the back.

"All right, then," Merlin said. "Here we go."

Arthur lead the way again, to the bridge, and Grittir stepped aside and watched them go. Arthur crossed first, and then Merlin, with Gwaine bringing up the rear.

Grittir called over, "There will be provisions and supplies for you on the other side to help you on your way. A gift."

But when they looked back to question him, he was gone.

 

  


 

Gwaine didn't know what to make of the quest they were sent on, or Grittir, who guarded the bridge and spouted a bunch of nonsense at them.

Arthur muttered under his breath, "Cryptic bloke."

Gwaine agreed.

He also thought the three of them were doing rather well with not having a fit over the situation they found themselves in. All right, so Arthur had a little trouble believing in the magic. But once he did, he was determined to make things right and find their way home. Gwaine could see it, the way it settled over Arthur, as if he was a natural at being in the middle of the woods on some sort of magical quest.

But … well, Gwaine would admit to himself that he felt the same. Though he didn't have as much trouble believing and accepting what Merlin said about his magic. Granted, it was difficult to hear only because it made Merlin sound a bit nuts, just like Morgana. But once the thought entered Gwaine's mind, and settled there, he knew it was an easy truth.

However, overall their encounter with Grittir had been rather unsettling. Gwaine could see it was weighing heavily on Merlin; he'd lost a bit of that easy-going spark, the laughter and lightness to him. He looked troubled by it. And he wouldn't stop looking around, as if trying to find something familiar in their surroundings to help clarify things.

Gwaine hated seeing him so, and wished he knew what to do to help Merlin. Gwaine'd do anything he could.

After crossing the rickety wooden bridge that passed over the deep fissure, they decided to take a bit of a break. It had been a long morning already, with lots of trekking through unfamiliar woods -- bloody hell, through an unfamiliar world, and that really was difficult to swallow. But Gwaine did the best he could.

He sat beside Merlin, put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed. "It'll be all right, Merlin," he said, voice low. When Merlin looked at him, eyes searching, all Gwaine could do was smile encouragingly and hope Merlin knew he was there for him.

"It will," Arthur added, where he sat on a rock nearby. He was watching them. "We'll be fine."

Merlin nodded. "Yes. It's just … It's a lot," he said, splaying out his fingers helplessly. "Why aren't you guys freaking out? I feel like I should, I don't know, be losing it right now."

Gwaine couldn't help but agree. "Yeah, sure, this is all very--"

"Weird?" Arthur cut in. "Unbelievable? Absolutely crazy? No, really, this is just _bizarre_."

"Yes, Arthur," Gwaine said dryly. "Thanks for that, mate, really encouraging."

Merlin managed a small smile. "It's true, though," Merlin said. "None of this should be real."

"But I think it is," Gwaine said as he looked around. "It doesn't, as you put it, 'freak me out.' It just--" he shrugged one shoulder, nonchalant, "is. It just is."

Merlin smiled more widely at that. "Roll with the punches, eh, Gwaine?"

"It's what I do best."

Arthur snorted and they both looked over at him. But he looked serious, contemplating. "All right, then," he said. "This is real and we want to get home, yes?"

"Yes," Merlin said. Gwaine nodded, agreeing, as Camelton felt more like home than any other place had in years, and he certainly didn't want to be stuck here.

"So, then we quest," Arthur said easily.

Still, Gwaine wanted to know exactly what Arthur thought that entailed. "And what do you suggest we do, Arthur?" He asked in a teasing, almost taunting voice.

Arthur's eyes narrowed, but he looked around their surroundings. "First," he said. "We should try to find the provisions that Grittir mentioned. And then we should follow the sun." He pointed through the trees. "And go that way."

"Gee," Merlin muttered under his breath, "why didn't I think of that an hour ago?"

Gwaine grinned as Arthur looked put out. "Oi," Arthur said. "I'm just putting it out there. Gwaine asked. Fine," he said with a roll of his eyes as Merlin made a face at him. "I think," he emphasised, annoyed, "that we should use Merlin's suggestion and go that way."

"Brilliant idea, Merlin," Gwaine said.

Arthur huffed and Merlin even chuckled a little, seeming more at ease. "All right," Merlin said. "I think that sounds like a plan."

"Good," Arthur said. "So glad we all agree."

"It'll be fine," Gwaine said as he stood up. He reached down and offered Merlin a hand, easily pulling him up when he took it. But they all heard Gwaine's stomach as it grumbled. Gwaine winced. "Except for the fact I'm _starving_."

Merlin made a show of patting his pockets and frowned. "I don't have anything on me."

"No, Merlin, I didn't suspect you might."

"That _is_ a good idea, though," Arthur said, almost like an afterthought. He patted his own pockets. "Really should've done this before."

"Done what?" Merlin asked.

Gwaine said, "Take inventory, I'm guessing."

Arthur nodded. "See what we have here." He pulled out keys, a wallet, and his mobile. "That doesn't work," Arthur said, but they all knew that from when he'd tried it when they were trekking through the woods earlier. "But this is all I have on me."

"Really?" Merlin said, almost disappointed.

Arthur shot him a look. "I was going down to the pub for a drink, what the hell else would I bring with me?"

"Yeah, yeah," Merlin mumbled. He pulled out pretty much the same as Arthur had.

Gwaine did too, pulling his wallet out the back pocket of his grey jeans and flipped open his wallet. "Couple condoms in here, too, if we need."

Merlin blushed a furious red. "We don't -- that's just -- _Gwaine_."

"What?" Gwaine said, shrugging. "It might get cold at night, you know. We might have to keep _warm_. Very, very warm."

Arthur's cheeks were a little bit pink, too, but he was laughing at Merlin. "Damn this stupid," he waved his hand around, "parallel universe. Tonight was supposed to be -- interesting."

Merlin blushed even more but was biting his lip as if trying really hard not to grin bashfully. "Have a feeling it will be." When he saw Gwaine's raised eyebrows, he quickly stuttered, "In that whole, you know, we're in a stupid parallel universe way!"

Gwaine laughed and flipped closed his wallet, returning it to his back pocket, and was grateful that the tension was broken now. "Of course," he said teasingly.

Arthur shook his head, but stepped forward. "Come on, boys," he instructed, "we have questing to do."

Gwaine exchanged a glance with Merlin, who looked a lot less worried and more -- grateful, honestly -- to be with them, and they followed Arthur down a path in the woods.

 

  


 

Arthur didn't like the whole -- magic thing, and Morgana pulling them into some sort of -- magic place that apparently she and Merlin possibly created out of thin air.

And, all right, just trying to reconcile it all in his brain made his head positively _ache_.

So he focussed on what was the most immediate problem, and that was finding their way home. And the first step was finding provisions.

Which was actually extremely easy and there were three little bundles sitting on a rock about a hundred paces from the exit of the bridge.

Merlin seemed uneasy as he stood beside Arthur. "That's, uh." Merlin frowned. He'd been doing that a lot since they'd ended up here and it wasn't something Arthur was used to. Well, Merlin did frown a lot at work, but that was just being annoyed with having to be there but it wasn't serious. This was different. He seemed honestly troubled.

"Merlin," Arthur started.

Merlin looked at him, smile plastered to his face. "A bit like having presents under the tree. Come on," he said, stepping forward. He picked one up and handed it to Arthur, and another to Gwaine, and kept one to himself.

Arthur looked down at his, a lumpy package that was actually wrapped in a blanket made of soft wool, tied together with a leather belt. There was a little piece of wood tucked under the leather, but sticking out enough to be noticed. He pulled that out first.

It was small and triangular, and looked like one of those tokens from one of those really old and rickety funfairs (the ones that should not be allowed to operate any longer.) The type of tokens you'd exchange for a ride or game. Arthur turned it over in his hand, and saw that it had a crown carved into each side.

Arthur looked up and saw Gwaine looking at something similar. His piece had a shield on it. Merlin had one too, but each side had what looked like a wizard's hat carved into it.

Merlin asked flatly, "Is this some sort of joke?"

Gwaine was biting his lip. "It's -- you?"

"I don't wear pointed hats!"

"He doesn't," Arthur agreed. "He prefers pom-poms."

"Oh, shut up, Arthur," Merlin said. Gwaine didn't hold in his laughter any more, and Arthur grinned widely. Merlin just glared at them both. "You're not funny."

"I'm funnier than you," Arthur retorted. His fingers curled around his token. "Though, this is very -- peculiar."

"They belong to you," Merlin said. Arthur wasn't sure how he knew -- and he had a feeling that Merlin didn't know either, but didn't question him on it. He just stuck the token in his pocket and opened the package.

It was rather anti-climactic. The best part of it was the token, the belt, and the blanket.

"Oh, god," Gwaine moaned. "Food."

And, yes, there was some food. Just some bread and a couple apples. There was a -- was that a flint? And also a small sheathed knife.

Gwaine bit into an apple, smiling at them.

"We should probably try to preserve it as much we can," Arthur said, though he picked up a piece of bread and took a bite.

"I know," Gwaine said, little pieces of apple flying through the air. He swallowed. "But got to admit, don't mind having this now."

Arthur nodded. "Too true."

"We'll need more," Merlin said. "Maybe we'll find some along the way." He actually had a small leather bag now, from his little packet. He held the satchel open. "Here, I can carry it."

"Don't eat it all," Arthur warned playfully. Merlin just rolled his eyes, and Arthur put his in.

Gwaine did as well, and offered, "We'll help carry it."

"Of course we will," Arthur said.

Merlin looked in and sighed. "This is all we get for a quest?" He slung the bag over his shoulder, the brown strap of it going across his navy blue jumper, the bulk of it settling on his hip.

"You know," Gwaine said, "in _Knight's Sword_ , team play, they pick things up along the way. They start with very little."

Arthur snapped his fingers. "Exactly. It's just part of the game -- quest," he amended. "We'll find more. This is just to get us going."

Merlin looked between the two of them, and pulled a face. " _Knight's Sword_? Really? _That_ is what you're going off of?"

"You're the one who brought it up earlier. Do you have any other ideas?" Arthur asked. When Merlin didn't answer right away, he continued, "I thought not. At least it's something."

"Yeah, yeah," Merlin mumbled. "Come on, let's go." He walked all of three paces when he moaned. "You have _got_ to be kidding me."

"What?" Arthur said, and then saw what Merlin was looking at. Leaning against a tree stump, there were two swords in leather sheaths. "Sweet!"

"Those are for you two," Merlin said.

"Really?" Gwaine asked. "How do you know? What about you?"

Merlin made a face. "You've seen me use a sword."

"You just mocked us for comparing this to a game," Arthur pointed out.

"I don't need one," Merlin said with a shrug. He reached out his hand, and flicked his fingers; the swords began to float through the air, one to Arthur and one to Gwaine. Arthur looked at Merlin, and saw a flash of gold in his eyes. He'd never noticed it back home before; he wondered if perhaps it didn't happen, or Arthur just didn't know to look for it. Grittir had mentioned magic was fading there.

Arthur plucked the sword out of the air. It felt good in his hands, but a hell of a lot heavier than the game piece for _Knight's Sword_. "Thanks," he said stiffly.

Merlin sighed. "It's all right."

"I didn't mean to -- it's just that --" Arthur paused. "It'll be good, to have your magic around."

A smile tugged at the side of Merlin's mouth. "Yeah?"

"Of course," Arthur said. "We're in a magical place, after all."

"Exactly," Gwaine said, his own sword in hand. "Now, if I could just get that belt back from you …" Merlin handed it over with a confused expression, but they both realised what he was doing right away. Belt around his waist and sheathed sword at his side, Gwaine looked like some sort of modern day knight or something, in grey jeans and a white button-up shirt.

"Brilliant," Arthur said, doing the same. It felt good, having that weight at his side. He unsheathed the sword and held it in front of him. Gwaine did the same.

Merlin ducked back and scowled. "Oi! Watch out with those things. They look sharp and you don't know what you're doing."

"Of course we do," Arthur said. He swung the sword around, and though it felt heavy, cumbersome in his hands, it was fairly easy to use. He watched Gwaine make similar movements. They both sheathed their swords and Arthur grinned widely. "We're naturals."

"If you say so," Merlin said dryly, though he looked suitably impressed. "Just watch out and don't stab anyone."

"Isn't that the point of swords?" Arthur asked rhetorically. He tucked the small knife that he'd been carrying into the belt as well, and started up the path again. "All right, then. Let's find our way out of here."

 

  


 

They walked along at a steady pace, pushing aside branches and trying to pick out paths over rolling ground covered with moss. There seemed to be more woods to make it through than they had originally assessed while on the other side of the bridge -- or at least Merlin hoped that was it, rather than going in circles and being lost already.

He marvelled a bit at how easily Gwaine and Arthur had accepted their situation, how all of them had. It left Merlin a little unsure -- not in a bad way, but his stomach was rolling in knots trying to figure it out, and he didn't know why. To try to settle, he took to doing what he did best.

He chattered away.

Gwaine and Arthur were rather keen to listen as Merlin explained his magic -- sans that whole bit about how it was sort of horny for the both of them. Though, really, he realised there wasn't that much to say and the story was over quite quickly.

"Huh," Gwaine said. "That's. Hmm."

"Huh," Arthur echoed. He glanced over his shoulder at them.

Merlin stopped, and they both did too. He wasn't sure how to read their faces, which was a bit annoying. "That's _all_ you have to say?" He threw his hands out to the side. "And here I was worried you'd think I was some sort of freak."

"Well, you are," Arthur said with a shrug. But he had a small grin he was trying to hold back. "Even without the magic."

"Besides," Gwaine said with a playful leer. "I like them freak- _eh_."

"You're both ridiculous," Merlin muttered under his breath, but he could not hold back his smile. He could feel his magic, which had been settled into him since they got there, thrum through him. It wasn't wild or jumpy or out of control, but happy and content. Though, he could feel a bit of uneasiness to it, and he couldn't blame it. Being in this place was more than a little weird.

Arthur nudged Merlin with his elbow, turned to lead them on, but paused in his spot.

"Um, hello," Arthur said, surprised.

Merlin peeked around him, and Gwaine glanced over as well.

Standing in the path they were trying to take was a petite woman. She had pale skin, big doe-eyes, and long brown hair. She was a bit dirty, her red dress tattered and ripped in some places along the bottom.

Merlin could feel the magic in him waken a bit more again. It felt like a sad wistful song, and it reached out to the woman. Merlin couldn't recall ever meeting her before -- obviously not, if she was from this place -- but according to his magic, there was something about her. It was soft, and familiar.

He stepped forward, past Arthur, even when Arthur reached out to grab his arm.

The woman took a couple of steps back, looking ready to flee, but she stopped at Merlin's voice.

"We won't hurt you. I'm Merlin," Merlin said. He pointed to each of them as he introduced them. "That's Arthur, and that's Gwaine."

She tilted her head to the side, curious. "Freya," she said. "I'm called Freya."

Merlin's magic hummed excitedly, and it was like before, when he first met Arthur, and Gwaine. Like it wanted to reach out and hug her, hold her close, and not let go again.

"Hello, Freya," Merlin said.

She frowned. "Do I know you? I think -- I know those names." She sounded like she was trying to grasp at them, figure it out.

"I don't think so," Arthur said. He was being cautious but gentle as well, trying not to spook her. "We're new here."

"Yes," Freya said. She nodded to where they'd come from. "Very few people cross the bridge, but they're usually new. Well," she said uneasily, "unless they've been going back and forth."

"Are there women who do?" Gwaine asked. "A pair of sisters, perhaps?"

Freya looked at him sharply. "We shouldn't talk about them," she said. She shook her head, loose tendrils of hair flipping through the air. She looked frightened.

"All right, then," Merlin said, putting his hand in the air, as if to pat her consolingly, even though she was several feet away. "We don't have to."

"Although," Arthur said, "we're on a quest, you see."

Freya perked up at that. "Quest?"

Gwaine answered, "Yes. To get home."

"You didn't stumble here?"

"If you mean get through some sort of--" Arthur said, waving a hand around "--portal, then, no, we didn't stumble here."

"We were brought here," Gwaine explained, "against our will, but we need to earn our way back. Pass quests or tests or something."

"And," Merlin added, "I have to release some bloke, named Kilgharrah."

Freya looked awed at that. "Then you're the ones," she said, looking more carefully at all three of them, and then back at Merlin. "I'm to help you."

"What do you mean by that?" Arthur asked. He looked at the other two, trying to signal something with his eyes. Gwaine nodded. And Merlin shrugged, because he really had no idea what they were going on about.

"It's been foretold that I will help or hinder the visitors from the other world who're here to send us all home," she said, as if reciting something she'd memorised word for word. But she didn't explain any further. She glanced up at the sky. "We should go, now."

"What _is_ it with everyone in this place being so cryptic," Arthur grumbled. "Can we not have a single straight forward explanation of _anything_?"

"Arthur," Merlin said lowly, glancing at Freya. She looked at them, eagerly, but kept glancing up at the sky. "What else are we supposed to do?"

"How do we know we can trust her?" Arthur said. "She could just be some sort of, I don't know, decoy that Morgana and Morgause put here. She just said hinder."

"I can't believe I'm about to say this," Gwaine said, "but he makes a point, Merlin."

Merlin looked back at Freya. "We can trust her," he said, quietly. "I know we can."

Gwaine looked at Arthur and shrugged, and Arthur sighed as if it was the most difficult thing to do, putting his trust into Merlin and this odd girl they'd come across. "All right," he said reluctantly. "We need to get a move on."

"I don't think you'll make it to the tower today," Freya said. "We should find you a place to rest for the night."

"Tower?" Gwaine asked as they followed her. Merlin took the lead this time, though, coming very close to Freya but hopefully not enough to scare her.

"Yes, the Tower," Freya said. She pointed through the trees. "It is the centre point of the Barrens, exactly half way across. It is the best place for shelter, though you have to earn it."

"How do we do that?" Merlin asked.

"Strength."

They all stopped and looked at Gwaine. Arthur said, "That's what Grittir called you."

"My quest," Gwaine said. He pushed forward a bit, coming near Freya, but he eased up when she moved back skittishly. He asked, gently, "Is that my quest, then? At the Tower?"

"If you are Strength," Freya said, "then it is. But before the Tower, someone will have to fight bravely at Sword's Stone."

"Bravely," Merlin echoed. He looked at Arthur. "Courage. That'll be you, then."

"And Merlin?" Gwaine asked Freya. "What will he have to do?"

She looked at him. "He's Magic." It wasn't a question, though.

"Uh, yes," Merlin said, with a sheepish shrug. "I have magic."

"Then you will release the Great Dragon," she said. "And free us all."

" _Dragon_ ," Merlin said, coughing. "Now, wait a minute--"

"Dragonlord," Arthur said. "Grittir said -- the Dragonlord Emrys. Or something. He called you that."

Freya looked at Merlin, eyes wide. "It truly is you," she said. She bowed, bending awkwardly at the waist as if she wasn't raised with such manners but knew that she should perform the courtesies. She looked up, eyes wide. "You're finally here."

"Oh, no," Merlin said, shaking his head. "No, please, stand up."

"But you just said about freeing Kilgharrah--"

"Yes, but -- Kilgharrah is a _dragon_?"

"Of course," Freya said, as if it was common knowledge. "You're supposed to be here to free him. At least, I hope that's what you do." She spoke shyly and looked down at her feet, glancing up through the veil of hair that hung down around her face, and that was enough to stop Merlin's flailing over her proclamation.

He sighed. "Why?" he asked.

"Because they need to be defeated," she said. She gave a hesitant smile. "And you're to be the one."

"Says who?" Merlin asked, more gently. But he had this niggling feeling in him, not just his magic but also something more, and he found himself annoyed at her statements. Not her, oh no, she seemed unable to hurt a flea, quiet and shy and a little endearing -- but what she was telling them wasn't what he wanted to hear.

"Grittir," she said. "I visit him sometimes. He's spoken to the Great Dragon, and the Great Dragon knows things. They both do."

Arthur snorted quietly. "I see now why she's so cryptic, if what she's saying is from Grittir. Maybe this--" he waved his hand around, "Kilgharrah Dragon thing will have a better idea."

"He's in the caves by the Witch's castle," Freya said. "There aren't many creatures in this land, but the Witch rules them all when he's not free."

"Otherwise he rules?" Gwaine asked.

Freya shook her head. "No," she said quietly. She looked right at Merlin. "You're supposed to."

"Oh, no. No, no," Merlin repeated. "I don't -- I'm not -- that's not -- I'm not the ruling type--"

"Your mortal king will return to his realm, one day, when magic returns there. He'll do it then, but you're to now, here."

Arthur frowned. "What, what do you mean--"

She continued on quickly, as if not wanting to stop until she got it all out. "But this is a place of magic. It is yours, if you can get it back from her. You need to." Her voice was becoming a bit more desperate. "Please. It's the only way …"

"What, Freya?" Merlin asked her. He'd been stepping forward and he was so close to her now that he could reach out and gently take her shoulders, pull her near to his chest. He didn't. He wasn't sure what it was, having just met, but he wanted to. He wanted to make the scared look in her eyes go away.

He would, if he could, but this wasn't -- it couldn't be.

"He's having trouble with this," Arthur said.

Merlin whipped around and glared at him. " _I'm_ having trouble with this? _Me_?"

"Yes," he replied, simple and true. "There's this big--" he waved his hands around, trying to find the word.

Gwaine supplied, "Destiny."

"Yes, exactly," Arthur said, snapping his fingers. He turned back to Merlin. "For some reason, God knows what, you're some sort of all powerful being and--" Arthur pulled a face. "Really, I haven't the foggiest why this gets put on _you_ , but it has and you just have to do it. This whole quest thing."

"You all do," Freya said. "He won't be able to do it without his loves."

And that was the point where Arthur started protesting too. He sputtered, repeated _no, no, no_ just as Merlin had -- and who joined in with it -- and waved his hand about.

Gwaine, the great pillock, stood there and smirked.

"Oh, come on," Gwaine said, putting a firm hand on one of Arthur's shoulders. He turned to Freya. "Best not to mention that right now. They're not ready, it makes them skittish. But, you were going to lead us--?"

"Oh, yes," she said. "Come with me. We'll get you settled for the night."

Arthur looked as ruffled as Merlin felt, but they didn't mention it any further. They followed her through the woods and Merlin was thankful to have the talk of destiny and loves and all that over and done with. Any time he looked at Arthur or Gwaine, they would look back, thoughtful and curious, and Merlin would quickly look away.

And Freya would look back at him, shy glances that darted away, and there was a part of him that ached for her, not knowing why.

It was confusing, and it made him a bit angry, all of it. But the more they walked on, the more it settled in him. His magic took the anger and swallowed it up, leaving nothing behind but confidence and an odd feeling of regret. He still didn't understand any of it.

Finally, the trees started to thin out, and then opened up to a vast, bleak land. Before them was the Barrens, as Freya had called it. It looked like an open desert, though the ground looked to be made of pebbles and rock, with random patches of dead brown grasses.

"Are we in Mordor?" Merlin asked, wrinkling his nose.

Gwaine laughed, and Arthur shook his head, bemused. "No," Arthur said. He pointed to the skies, which were clear and blue. "Too nice out."

Freya looked confused. "I don't know where you speak of?"

"Oh, it's -- not real," Merlin said. "Never mind. But this--" he gestured out before them "-- you called it the Barrens?"

"Yes," Freya said. "Some call it the Bad Lands."

"That's terribly reassuring," Gwaine said. He nodded towards the centre, where they could see a dark structure, a single tower, rising into the air. "And that's where we're headed, then?"

"Yes, that is the Tower," Freya answered. "But it will be too far to get to before it turns dark. We should backtrack a bit into the forest -- there is a cave there to stay in."

"Why'd you bring us here, then?" Arthur asked.

Freya looked out over the lands. "To show you so you know where to go in the morning."

"You won't be there?" Merlin asked. When he realised what he'd said, he could feel his cheeks starting to go warm, and it wasn't just from the exertion of all the walking they'd done that day. "I mean, not that I expect -- I'm sure you have somewhere to sleep -- but maybe, you know, to see us off--"

Gwaine clasped Merlin's shoulder. "Smooth, my friend. Very smooth."

Merlin rolled his eyes and shook off Gwaine's hand. "Shut up, Gwaine."

"Oh, no," Freya said, shaking her head vehemently. "No, I must leave you soon. Very soon." She stood up, and started to hurry into the forest. "So, please, follow me. Quickly now."

"Wait," Merlin called out, trying to slow her.

"Fantastic, Merlin," Arthur said, catching up to him easily. "You scared away the one person who was willing to help us."

Merlin glared at him. "Shut up, I did not. And you were the one just complaining about trusting her!"

"You told me to, so now I am, and you've scared her."

"I did not!"

"Seems like you did," Gwaine said. He pointed ahead, to where Freya was hiding behind a tree, peeking her head around to see if they were still following. "She's afraid of us now."

"She is not," Merlin muttered. He stalked away from them, hearing the simultaneous sound they each made that showed they didn't believe him. He looked at Freya; she ducked her head and wouldn't meet his eyes anymore. He sighed. He was grateful that she wasn't running away _completely_ , but he really did wish he'd know what he did wrong.

Though, there was a part of him that believed it wasn't entirely his fault.

  



	5. Chapter 5

 

Arthur was pleased that Freya had shown them to a cave to stay in that night.

Well, no, perhaps _pleased_ wasn't the right word. It was a _cave_ , after all, and not at all up to his usual standards of accommodation. But it was shelter of a sort, and they'd been on their feet all day.

And she'd pulled out a couple more packages, just for them.

"These are for you," she said. And she handed them out, and the first thing he noticed was that they each got their coins again.

"Where'd these come from?" Arthur asked.

Freya shrugged. "They've been waiting here."

"For how long?" Gwaine asked.

She shook her head. "I don't know. For as long as I've been here, in these forests."

"And how long is that?" Merlin asked gently.

Arthur noticed right away the looks that Merlin and Freya had been exchanging -- almost like teenagers, unsure and curious. She was shy, and he seemed a little more open, wanting to talk to her, learn more. It was a little -- endearing, almost, and Arthur couldn't help but notice it didn't bother him. Instead, he was pleased by it.

That was -- he wasn't sure. Odd, at the very least.

Freya looked down at the ground, and one of her bare toes poked at a rock.

"A few lifetimes," she said.

" _What_?" Gwaine asked. He made a face, with a look of disbelief. Arthur couldn't say he blamed him, though since being stuck in this place, her answer just didn't seem that surprising. Gwaine continued, "Lifetimes? How is that even possible?"

She glanced up at the sky. It was starting to turn pink as the sun started to sink into the sky. "This place. That's how." She looked back down at them -- at _Merlin_. "It's magic."

Merlin swallowed, and he looked so incredibly guilty that Arthur couldn't help but clap his shoulder. "Not your fault," Arthur said to him.

"Apparently it is," Merlin mumbled.

Arthur shook him a little. "No."

"It's not. Not really," Freya said, trying to be encouraging. "It's the Witch Queen."

Arthur looked up sharply. "Morgana."

Freya nodded. "We're trapped here, but she comes and goes, lifetimes worth, back and forth. But she's never gone long and she doesn't lose her power over us."

"When she leaves," Gwaine asked, "is she -- god, how to put this? The same as when she comes?"

Freya shook her head. "No. She gets old, and comes back young."

Gwaine looked grim. "That's it, then."

"What?" Merlin asked.

"It's like some stupid sci-fi movie," Gwaine said. "Time doesn't move the same here. So, she goes back and forth. That's why she's been so out of it."

"Magic," Merlin said. "It's not sci-fi, it's magic."

"That's--" Arthur frowned, looking down at his package. "Disturbing."

Merlin bristled. "Magic, you mean?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "No. I just mean -- that she's going back and forth." He looked at Freya. "She's living over and over, isn't she?"

Freya nodded, eyes wide and full of sorrow. "It doesn't seem right, does it? But it's known to happen."

Merlin leaned against a tree, and looked deeply troubled. All three of them noticed.

Gwaine said, more gently than Arthur had ever heard him before, "Merlin. Are you all right?"

"Are you?" Merlin asked, looking back at him. He had one of his lopsided grins plastered to his face, but it was easy to see it wasn't real. He looked at Arthur. "How about you?" And to Freya, softer, "And you? Trapped here."

Arthur said confidently, "We'll figure this out."

Merlin laughed, and it almost sounded real. "You actually believe that."

"Of course," Arthur answered with an arrogant air. He _knew_ it, and it was all he could do to inspire that in Merlin, in Gwaine, and even in Freya. "We'll finish this quest, set things right." He looked steadily at Merlin. "So enough moping and let's figure this out. Now," he said, fingers working at the string around the little package, "what do we have here?"

For once, Gwaine didn't argue with him and he started to open his too. Merlin sighed and did the same.

It was a -- well, it looked like a skin pouch of some sort.

"To carry water," Freya said. She pointed to the nozzle at the top, and then through some trees. "There's a stream through there. There is one water well at the Tower, but you may not come across another source until the other side. There -- there you will find streams, and a big pool of water. Like a small lake, right in the middle of the forest."

She sounded a bit wistful.

"Is that where you're from, Freya?" Arthur asked. He glanced through the trees, could make out where the edge of these Barrens, as she called it. "From across there?"

"I -- I don't want to talk about it," she said. She glanced up at the sky nervously. "I must go."

"Wait," Merlin stepped forward. He reached out to her, and for once she didn't skitter back. He placed a soft hand on her shoulder, barely there. She glanced down at it, and then back at him. He said, with the genuine smile Arthur had come to recognise, "Thank you."

Arthur startled when he felt a poke to his ribs. He glanced over and saw Gwaine with a chastising, yet bemused, look. "Stop staring at the little darlings."

"Oh, shut up," Arthur said, shoving back at Gwaine's shoulder lightly, with no actual heat behind it.

Gwaine grinned, and glanced over. "They're like a couple of cute ... I don't know, kittens or something."

"A little weird, don't you think?" Arthur said, noticing out of the corner of his eye as Merlin took a few steps with Freya, clearly trying to see her off while she kept shaking her head. She had a small, sad smile to her, though. Arthur continued, "That they seem so -- connected."

"Actually, no," Gwaine said, shrugging his shoulder. He looked askance at Arthur. "Understand that, actually."

Arthur hummed noncommittally to that, though he agreed; he'd thought the same about him and Merlin, and then Gwaine recently. But he looked over at Merlin with a smile, trying to be encouraging. "She really wouldn't stay?"

Merlin shook his head. "Nah, she said she had to go -- somewhere." He glanced around the trees. "I don't think there's really anywhere to go."

"Scared her," Arthur said teasingly.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "So, now what?" He paused for a moment, and there was an audible rumbling noise. Merlin ducked his head sheepishly. "I'm a bit famished, honestly."

"Me too," Gwaine said, patting his stomach.

"Perhaps I'll go hunt, see if there's small game about," Arthur said. They all stopped what they were doing; Gwaine and Merlin each gave him a puzzled look, and Arthur himself was confused. "I have no idea why I said that."

"Well, it _is_ a good idea," Gwaine said.

"What? No it isn't," Merlin said. "He has no idea how to do that."

Arthur stood up straight. "It can't be _that_ difficult.

"Well, you can't just -- go off," Merlin said, shaking his hand. "It could be dark soon. And these are strange, and possibly dangerous, woods. And you don't know what is out there."

"Merlin," Arthur said, voice low. "Shut up."

Merlin spun and turned on him, eyes going wide when he saw Arthur pull out the little knife that had been sheathed and on his belt.

"Now, now, Arthur," Merlin said, holding up his hands. "I was just teasing. No need to--"

Arthur didn't pay him any more attention, but threw his knife past Merlin and hit a rabbit that had come to sit near a tree, watching them. Well, Arthur didn't know if it was actually _watching_ them, but it had been there nonetheless.

"Ha!" Arthur said as he bounded over, leaving a shocked Merlin and Gwaine behind him. He picked up the rabbit by the ears, proud look on his face. "Didn't even have to leave you here, scaredy cat."

"I am not a -- how'd you _do_ that?" Merlin asked, astonished.

"I -- haven't a clue," Arthur said, shrugging. He'd just known to do it, and then it was done, and now they had dinner. He really didn't see what the problem with it was. "Does it really matter?" He held up the rabbit. "Dinner."

"Here," Gwaine said, going over and taking the rabbit and the knife from Arthur. "I'll skin it, prepare it." And Gwaine took no time at all as he took the rabbit to the side, knelt down and put it on a rock and started to skin it, expertly using the knife.

Merlin looked on in horror. " _How_ \--"

"How'd we end up here, Merlin?" Gwaine asked. "How'd did your little girlfriend--"

"She is not!"

"-- know you, know us?" Gwaine continued, conversationally. Blood was covering his hands, but he didn't seem disturbed by it, continuing on. "How does this place even exist?" He continued to prepare the rabbit. "It's just happening, innit? Now, why don't you use your magic and start a fire?"

While Merlin didn't look entirely soothed or settled, he didn't argue. He nodded and went to the edge of the clearing to pick up some twigs for firewood.

Out of Merlin's ear shot, Arthur asked, "How _are_ you doing that?"

Gwaine shrugged. "I just knew I could." He nodded over to the tree where Arthur had killed the rabbit in the first place. "How did you do that?"

"I--" Arthur frowned. "Don't know. Instinct. Or something. I just -- well, just knew I could."

Gwaine nodded, and for a change, he seemed deadly serious. "I don't know what it is, Arthur, but this place -- it brings something out in us, yeah?"

Arthur sighed. He knew it was true. "Yes."

"Well, I'm just trying to go along with it. For Merlin's sake." He glanced over at Merlin. "Because, frankly, I'm surprised he hasn't lost it yet, just gone mad. In his place, I might've."

"Fair enough," Arthur said. "So we just go along with it?"

Gwaine went to clap Arthur's shoulder, but Arthur ducked out of the way and scowled at his bloodied hand. "Oh, sorry," Gwaine said. "But, yeah. We'll do that. For Merlin's sake."

"I can do that," Arthur said. He glanced down and saw the rabbit was skinned and well enough prepared. "Now go wash your hands. Freya said there was a stream right over there."

"Yeah," Gwaine said. "Toss me the water pouches, I'll collect some." Arthur got them ready for him, and tucked them under Gwaine's arm so he wouldn't bloody them either. "Back in a tick."

"Oi!" Merlin said as he came back to the cave entrance. "Why's Gwaine going off on his own? I thought we said--"

"Gwaine has a sword," Arthur said with a grin, explanation enough. "Now, let's see about starting a fire, yeah? It's starting to get dark."

Merlin, through his amazing magic, took little time to start the fire. By the time Gwaine returned, it was roaring and the rabbit was on a spit over it, which Arthur had been able to deftly make as well.

Gwaine took a seat on the ground next to the fire, tossing one waterskin to Merlin and another to Arthur. Arthur gratefully sipped some cool, refreshing water. When the rabbit seemed cooked, they let it cool enough until they cut off pieces of meat. It was a bit tough and chewy, but filling, and once done they all sat back, full and sated.

"This," Gwaine said casually, "has been a very strange day."

Merlin snorted. He'd seemed to calm down and was less jittery while they were eating, even cracking jokes and smiling. He was more himself, now that they were settled down around the fire.

"To say the least," Merlin said. He paused for a moment, and said with such concern in his voice, "I am so sorry about this."

"Whoa, wait a second," Arthur said. He sat up and put his elbows on his knees and pointed at Merlin. "This is not your fault. Technically, it's mine, since Morgana wanted me. And it's not my fault either. It's happened, and now we'll deal with it, and then we'll get home."

"Agreed," Gwaine said.

Arthur looked at him. "Well, that's a first."

Gwaine gave that cocky smile of his, flash of teeth. "First time for everything, I suppose."

"This should've happened a lot sooner," Arthur said. "If you weren't so stubborn."

"Oi! _Me_ , stubborn," Gwaine said. "If it weren't for _you_ being so stubborn then I wouldn't have to be back."

"That makes _no_ sense," Arthur said. None of it was said with any heat behind it, and he lazily threw a twig at Gwaine. Gwaine caught it and twirled it between his fingers, grin on his face.

Arthur looked at Merlin and saw an unreadable expression on his face, for but a moment, before he broke into a smile. He said, a bit sappily, "I'm really glad you're both here, though."

Arthur picked up another twig. "Don't be such a girl, Merlin."

"Oh, shut up," Merlin said, with a laugh. The laugh quickly fell away, silenced when Merlin looked behind himself.

Both Arthur and Gwaine sat up straight. Arthur's reached for his sword, which was on the ground next to him -- a silly place for it, he now realised, and tucked that piece of information away to make sure to do better.

Arthur got to his feet. "What is it?" he said.

Merlin turned back to them, tried to put on a reassuring smile. "I'm sure it was nothing."

That nothing appeared just seconds later; in the dim firelight, he could see it was a large black beast with glinting eyes. It leapt and roared, and nearly landed on Merlin. Thankfully, he scrambled out of the way.

Arthur unsheathed his sword, the weight of it comfortable in his hand as he swung it through the air. His shoulder twinged a little, unused to the movement, but he knew what he was doing. The sword caught the beast in the shoulder, and it howled in pain.

Whipping around to Arthur, it stalked him. It looked like a large panther, but when it roared it had razor sharp teeth, like a sabertooth. It had black wings that unfurled to the side, and it easily jumped and glided over Arthur, hiding in the shadows on the other side of the camp.

"What was that?" Gwaine said. His sword was pointed in the direction the beast had gone too.

"No idea," Arthur said, on guard. "But it's out there. It'll be back."

From right behind him, Merlin said, "Don't hurt her anymore."

"I -- what?"

There was no time for an answer as the roaring beast leaped back towards them. Before Arthur could realise what was happening, Merlin pushed passed him, hand extended out in front of him. "Freya, _no_."

Gwaine had jumped forward too, brash as usual, but stopped at Merlin’s words. "What?"

The beast didn't listen to Merlin, though, and took a swipe at them both. Arthur pulled Merlin back, and Gwaine ducked and rolled. Arthur moved to strike again when Merlin grabbed his shoulder.

"No!" And, suddenly, in some archaic language he didn't know, Merlin yelled out.

The beast halted on the spot as if it couldn't move on its own anymore.

Merlin tried to pass again, but Arthur put out his arm. "Merlin, don't," he warned.

Merlin pushed his arm aside, not listening and not caring what Arthur had to say. "No, don't you see." He walked up to the beast. "It's Freya. She's hurt."

"I didn't know -- wait, _Freya_?" Arthur asked, confused; however, he didn't drop his sword, and kept his eyes trained on the beast. "How do you know that?"

Merlin reached forward, placed his hands on the nose of the panther-like face. It was so large that his hand seemed tiny next to it. "I know," he said softy. "You don't want to hurt us, Freya, you don't."

The beast -- Freya -- just whimpered softly. Her front legs gave way and she fell.

Gwaine rushed forward, his sword down at his side as he went to look at the shoulder blade. "She's hurt."

"Gwaine -- you don't. You don't know." There was an ache in Arthur's heart, and all he could think was _oh god, oh god, I hurt her_ and he hadn't known. He hadn't.

"It's okay," Merlin said, voice soft and soothing. The beast flinched back when he hovered a hand over the shoulder; just as she had when she was nervous or skittish in human form.

"How'd you know?" Arthur said, quietly, as he stepped up too.

"Her eyes," Merlin said as he looked at the wound.

Arthur looked into her eyes; to him, they were large and yellow, like a cat, and he didn't see it. He didn't, but apparently Merlin did.

"It's okay," Merlin soothed again. "I'll fix it." And with a few whispered words that Arthur didn't know, and a little bit of gold shimmer to the air, it looked as though at least the pain was gone. She stopped whimpering and heaving for breath.

"I didn't know," Arthur said again. He took a step, but the yellow eyes went to the sword and she flinched; Arthur made sure to drop it to his side, unthreatening. He looked at her, head tilted to the side. "I didn't know. I'm sorry. I won't hurt you now."

The beast -- no, _Freya_ , this was Freya -- relaxed a little. She did even more so when Merlin lay a hand on her flank, petting softly.

"She'll be all right," Merlin said.

"How long will she be like that?" Arthur asked.

Gwaine said, "My guess is until the sun comes up. She was awfully anxious about nightfall."

"She knew," Arthur said. "She knew, and didn't tell us."

"I'm sure she meant no harm," Merlin said, voice on edge.

"I'm sure you're right," Gwaine said. He gave Arthur a sharp glance. "Right?"

"Right," Arthur conceded.

"I'll stay up with her," Merlin said suddenly. He looked at them both. "You should get some sleep."

"You need sleep too," Gwaine said immediately.

Merlin looked uneasy, but finally nodded. "We'll each take a watch."

"I should go first," Arthur said.

"I can do it," Gwaine countered.

" _I'll_ do it," Merlin said irritably.

"All right, all right," Arthur said, putting up his hands to prevent a rant. It was easy to see that Merlin was on edge about this. Arthur wanted to argue it, but Gwaine shook his head, so Arthur relented. But he stuck up a very pointed finger and said firmly, "You _will_ wake one of us up in a couple of hours to switch watch, understood?"

Merlin looked like he was tempted to argue, probably just for the sake of it, but he nodded.

"Good," Arthur said. He went over to where they'd put their belongings and handed Merlin a blanket. He glanced at Freya, whose eyes had closed and who seemed to be drifting to sleep. He felt uneasy, leaving Merlin there. But Merlin had been the one to calm her, while all Arthur had been able to do was harm her. He asked gently, "Does she need one?"

Merlin's face finally melted from annoyance into something more fond. "I think she'll be fine," he said softly. When Arthur turned away, Merlin caught him by the elbow. When Arthur looked back, he said, "It's all right. You didn't know."

"You did," Arthur said.

Merlin sighed and glanced up at the night sky. It was speckled with stars now, but none of them were where they should be. "I think I know a lot that I don't know. It doesn't make sense."

"You don't make sense," Arthur said, a light tone to his voice, trying to get back even a shadow of the easiness they'd had earlier.

Merlin shook his head but smiled. "Twat."

"Brat." But he couldn't help but ask once more, "You're sure?"

Merlin nodded, and he sat on the ground near one of Freya's front paws. "I'm sure."

"All right then. Good night. In a few hours," he reminded firmly.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "I will."

Arthur walked away, throwing a handful of branches on the fire as he passed by, and went to the mouth of the cave. Really, it was just a hole in a little hill, but at least it was out of the elements. It had a low ceiling, and Arthur crawled in. He laid down next to Gwaine, whose head was right near the entrance so they could keep an eye on Merlin and Freya.

"They'll be okay," Gwaine said as he looked out into the dark. In the flickering firelight, Arthur could see Merlin curled up beside Freya, and he didn't look the least bit afraid.

"Yeah," Arthur said. "I suppose they will."

 

 

Gwaine woke up to find that there was light filling the mouth of the cave. But mostly he woke up because Arthur was elbowing him in the side.

"Gwaine, you idiot," Arthur said. "You were supposed to be on last watch!"

"I was!" Gwaine said, elbowing him back. "Merlin woke up again, just a little while ago. He told me to go back to sleep."

"Well, you should've made him, he needs to too--" Arthur's voice trailed off as he looked out into the camp. Gwaine followed his gaze.

Sitting by the fire was Merlin, and Freya, in human form this time. They were talking quietly, and Freya was wrapped tightly in a blanket. She looked pale, but well enough.

Arthur said, voice full of wonder, "It's really her."

"You doubted?"

"No -- it's just -- oh, shut up, Gwaine." Arthur nearly pouted, but he quickly scrambled out of the cave instead, but stood up straight and composed himself.

Gwaine just chuckled and followed him out.

"Good morning," Gwaine said cheerfully as they approached the fireside. Merlin smiled back, looking a lot brighter than he had the day before, which was a relief to see. Freya glanced at them shyly, but gave a small smile.

"You're feeling well, then?" Gwaine asked as he sat down across from her. Merlin threw him a piece of bread, and handed another to Arthur.

"I didn't know," Arthur said immediately, looking quite abashed at what he had done. Gwaine felt bad for him -- it was his own instinct to fight some big cat-beast too, but Arthur had made the first (and thankfully only) contact. Arthur said, "I am really sorry."

She glanced at Merlin, but gave a small smile to Arthur. "It's all right, really."

"Well," Merlin said, "not _all right_ , but she understands."

"Gee, thanks, Merlin," Arthur said, as if unable to keep the sarcasm from his voice.

"No, it _is_ all right," Freya put in, as if wanting to keep Arthur from being offended. "I tried to stay away, but." One shoulder shrugged. "I suppose the beast knew you were here."

Gwaine said, "If I might ask--"

"Morgana," Merlin answered grimly. "Cursed Freya for standing up to her. And to stop her from helping us. Well, Emrys. Me. Whatever."

" _Merlin_ ," Freya chastised.

Merlin had the decency to look abashed. "Sorry," he apologised. "It just -- it isn't fair, what happened to you!"

"We're not angry," Gwaine said, trying to be reassuring. "We're all just a little …" He trailed off, because he wasn't exactly sure he could explain what they all were.

"Thrown off," Arthur suggested.

"Yes, that," Gwaine agreed. "Merlin's right. It's not fair."

"Life's not fair," Freya said evenly, as if that was something she'd accepted. Gwaine wondered how much she had to go through to think that.

"Truer words," Arthur said in agreement. "And, I'm very sorry, Freya," he started, almost looking a little embarrassed, "but I don't think we can stay here with you. We need to move on soon."

"Already?" Merlin asked, a little sad.

"We're on a bit of a time crunch," Gwaine said, agreeing with Arthur. "As lovely as it would be to sit around on a nice day with such wonderful company--"

"Oh, stop," Freya mumbled, looking down. Arthur rolled his eyes, but Merlin grinned.

Gwaine grinned too, but added, "We do have some epic quest we're supposed to be on, yes?" He looked pointed at Merlin. "You know we do, mate."

Merlin sighed. "You're right. We really should be getting on."

Freya stood up, holding the blanket tight around her, and Gwaine started to wonder if perhaps she was naked under it. There was a thin red line near the shoulder, probably blood that had seeped through from her wound and into the blanket. But she seemed steady on her feet and so Gwaine wondered just how well Merlin's magic spell had worked.

She said, "I'll take you back to the edge of the Barrens."

Arthur quickly stood up, serious look on his face. "That would be appreciated."

Gwaine shook his head at the chivalry. They quickly cleaned up their camp, readied their packs, and Gwaine fetched more water from the stream, making sure they had a full supply. They followed Freya through the woods, and back to the place she'd showed them the afternoon before.

"Follow the path," she said simply, and Gwaine looked to find a thin beaten path through the rock and dirt in front of them. "You will end up at the Sword's Stone. And from there the path will continue on to the Tower."

"Thank you," Arthur said to her. "You've been most helpful."

"You have," Merlin said sincerely.

She smiled. "It's why I'm here."

Suddenly, Merlin said, "I'll be back. I'll take the curse away."

"Merlin," Gwaine started, a little warning.

But Merlin just continued, not listening to him. "I don't know how to yet, but I will. I'll fix this."

She smiled, almost sadly, and reached out to put a hand on his arm. "That's sweet," she said, "but you don't have to."

"I will," he said determinedly. "You don't deserve this. And you helped us all."

She just stepped away from him, and looked around at them all. "Good luck," she said, "and goodbye."

"See you later," Merlin said. He watched as she disappeared back into the forest.

"Merlin," Gwaine said. "Not that I don't appreciate your kindness--"

"What?" Merlin said. "I expected this from him," he pointed at Arthur, "maybe, but not you."

"Oi!" Arthur protested.

"But if you don't know how--"

"I will," Merlin said, jaw tense. But then he sighed and his shoulders dropped. "She just -- she deserves it."

"All right, then," Gwaine said, holding his hands up in defeat. "You'll do it." Gwaine grinned. "If anyone can, it's you."

Merlin smiled broadly. "Exactly."

"What do you mean," Arthur asked, clearly still annoyed at Merlin's barb, "if either of us would, it'd be me? I believe in you!"

Gwaine chuckled, and Merlin gave a cheeky grin. "Come on, then," Merlin said, ignoring Arthur's question. "We've got a quest to be on." With that he took the first step onto the path.

"Oh, no you don't," Arthur said, quickly brushing past him and taking the lead. But he turned around and glared at Merlin. "What do you _mean_?"

"Oh, nothing," Merlin said, all fake innocence.

"Oh, fantastic," Gwaine said, amused, "this is going to be a thrilling quest, now isn't it? The two of you nattering on."

"Oh, as if _you're_ not going to," Merlin and Arthur said in perfect unison.

That, at least, got a laugh out of them all.

The morning passed by rather uneventfully. Once in a while, Merlin's mind drifted to Freya, especially about the story she'd told him about being cursed by Morgana. Not that she used Morgana's name, only referring to her as the Witch Queen. That made Merlin's blood boil, and his magic prickle in annoyance. It was tragic, what had happened to Freya, just because she believed in something different, greater, and wanted to get out from Morgana's rule.

From what Merlin could gather, though, it wasn't that Morgana was a _bad_ ruler. She treated her subjects well and fairly (unless they stood up to her, so Merlin wasn't sure how credible that was.) It's just that they all knew they shouldn't be there, that they should be at rest somewhere else, or back in the Earth realm. And she wouldn't let them go.

Merlin wondered if maybe, just maybe, Morgana didn't know how. After what Freya, and Grittir had said -- well. It seemed that New Albion had been waiting for _him_. He didn't know for sure, but he was determined to find out now.

To keep his mind off of that troubling idea, Merlin refocussed his attention on the task at hand -- getting through the Barrens. He understood why they were called that; they were stretches and stretches of grey, dull land and there wasn't any sight of anything else around. No water, no live plants or trees, no life forms at all.

"This land is boring," Merlin said for about the thousandth time that day. He stopped, pulled up one leg and teetered slightly while putting all his weight on the other. He yanked off his shoe, turning it upside down. Little pebbles fell out to the ground below. Merlin pouted. "And I keep getting rocks in my shoes. And it's boring."

Arthur turned to face him and rolled his eyes. "So you've said. About a million times. What did you want me to do about it?"

"I don't know," Merlin said. Gwaine had come up beside him, so Merlin placed one hand on his shoulder and used him for balance as he put his shoe back on. "Aren't we supposed to be on a quest or something?"

"Yes."

"So quest!"

Gwaine chuckled. "I don't think it's supposed to come easy. Isn't that the point?"

Merlin huffed. "Well, I'm ready to go home and have a cup of tea and watch my telly, to be honest."

"I'm sure we all want that," Arthur said. He pointed ahead of them. "And it's that way. Somewhere."

"Reassuring," Merlin said dryly.

"Stop your complaining and let's get on this," Arthur said. He started walking again. "I want to go home too."

Gwaine shrugged and gave Merlin an apologetic smile, but followed Arthur. Merlin grumbled under his breath, but knew it was what they needed to do, so he trailed after them too.

After a while (Merlin wasn't sure how long, could've been minutes, could've been an hour) Arthur stopped. Gwaine came up behind him and paused too; if Arthur wanted to get a move on, he should stop with the, well, stopping, so Merlin brushed passed him.

"Oh," Merlin said. He froze in his tracks.

The faint path they'd been trying to follow was clearer now, but it split in two, going in slightly different directions.

Merlin looked at the horizon, and he could swear he saw the top of the Tower off to the right. He looked back at them and shrugged. "That way, I guess."

Arthur was frowning. "No, I don't think so. I think we should go the other way."

"Well, that doesn't makes sense," Merlin said. "The Tower is that way."

"Yes, but -- I want to go _that_ way," Arthur said stubbornly.

Merlin frowned. "Look, I know you're my boss and everything, but it's not like you're some sort of leader on an expedition here and your word has to be law. The logical thing is to go--" he pointed towards the Tower "-- that way."

"I know, but--" Arthur frowned.

Gwaine interjected, "Merlin has been the one with all the feelings." Arthur snorted at that and Merlin frowned at him. Gwaine smiled a little, but continued, "And he hasn't lead us wrong, right?"

"Exactly," Merlin said.

The thing was -- well, it wasn't like it had been earlier. Merlin, or rather his magic, seemed rather confident and when ideas came to mind, Merlin just knew that he was doing the right thing.

Looking at the two paths before him, it didn't seem to make any sort of difference. Nothing was instinctively telling him what was right and wrong. He was just relying on what he saw before him.

He looked at Arthur, whose jaw was set in a determined line. Arthur pointed to the path that led away from the Tower. "I want to go that way."

"Why?" Merlin asked.

"I just -- think we should."

"Holy shit," Merlin said, realising what was going on. " _You're_ having all the feelings."

"Shut up," Arthur said immediately. "I am not."

"You _aaaare_ ," Merlin said teasingly. "What's it like, having feelings? Are your insides going all funny? Do you feel like you're going to be sick? Or is it a good thing?"

"Shut _up_ , Merlin." Arthur did not look at all impressed with Merlin at that moment. "It's just--"

"Instinct?" Gwaine suggested.

"Yeah, that."

Merlin nodded seriously. "Feelings."

He ducked when Arthur went to go and grab him, likely to pull him into a noogie or some sort of laddish thing he liked to do. Merlin laughed and darted away down the path that Arthur was so insistent on following. "All right, then, we'll have it your way."

"As it always should be," Arthur said arrogantly, following Merlin. Though, quite honestly, he looked so relieved by it that Merlin knew they were making the right decision. Once Arthur admitted that he was having instincts (feelings) about it, Merlin could understand that, he really could.

And it wasn't too much longer before Arthur was standing there, arms crossed with a triumphant look on his face. "Ha!" he exclaimed.

Merlin sighed. "I'm never going to hear the end of this."

For right there, in a little valley between rock hills, was what could only be the Sword's Stone.

 

 

Arthur knew that coming in this direction was the best thing to do, and he also knew that Merlin wasn't going to argue him anymore when he made suggestions. Especially since, clearly, Arthur knew what he was talking about.

Well. His _instincts_ did, so Merlin could just shut up about feelings right about now.

Arthur knew this was his quest. He just _knew_ it.

Sword's Stone was exactly that. In a shallow gravel pit, there was a large stone. It was tiered in a way that almost looked like it had three levels of steps leading to the top, where the ornate hilt of a sword stuck out, the shiny silver blade going into the stone.

"So we meet again," Arthur said as he looked at it.

Gwaine looked at him, puzzled. "What?"

"I …" Arthur frowned. Like so many other things in this blasted place, he wasn't sure why he had thought that.

"You've done this before?" Merlin said. Arthur could tell by the look on his face he had meant to be teasing, but his tone came out more serious and it was almost like he wasn't asking a question at all.

Arthur wasn't sure what to say to that so he brushed him off with a simple, "Don't be ridiculous, Merlin."

Merlin huffed at that, used to it. He looked up at the sword and shrugged. "Well, let's see if we can get that out, shall we?"

Before Arthur could stop him, Merlin bounded up to the stone and up the little makeshift steps to it. Arthur wanted to call out and stop him, feeling oddly possessive. Before he could, Merlin shouted over his shoulder, "It's called Excalibur."

Arthur knew that as soon as he heard the word, but as he and Gwaine walked up to the stone, he asked, "How do you know?"

Merlin smiled and pointed to the top of the rock. Climbing up, Arthur rolled his eyes when he saw that it was etched in the stone in fancy printing. "Very clever," Arthur said to Merlin.

Merlin shrugged. Gwaine said, eyeing the sword, "Should we try to get it out?"

"I think Arthur has to," Merlin said. "It's his quest, isn't it?"

"Guess it is. Still, makes me curious," Gwaine answered.

Arthur gestured with hand. "Well, by all means." His stomach only turned a little.

Gwaine walked to the top, legs apart and feet planted steadily on either side of the sword. He took a strong grip of the hilt with both hands. He bent at the knee, and then tried to pull up with all his might.

To no avail.

Arthur thought (knew) that would happen. He smirked while Gwaine tried a few more times, but he felt better after Gwaine finally let up, his face red from exertion. Gwaine gave Arthur a defeated but not upset smile. His eyes looked challenging as he gestured, "Your turn."

"Oh, no," Arthur said. He pointed to Merlin. "I think it's his, isn't it?"

"No, no," Merlin said, holding up his hands. "I'm not -- I don't -- swords aren't my thing, remember?"

"Chicken?" Arthur taunted with a grin.

Merlin scowled at him. "I am not, I just know--"

Gwaine said, "Oh, come on, Merlin. Try it."

"Fine, fine," Merlin grumbled under his breath. He went to the top, took the same stance as Gwaine, and tried to pull the sword out. He didn't try nearly as hard, and gave up quicker. He shrugged. "Told you."

"You weren't even trying," Arthur said, but he knew that it wouldn't goad Merlin into it again.

Both Merlin and Gwaine climbed off the rock. Gwaine made a gesture, and smiled. In that goofy formal voice he liked to use while playing _Knight's Sword_ , he said, "And now you, good sir."

Arthur couldn't even answer. His insides felt weird, like there was a fluttering in his stomach and his heart was pounding. Something about it seemed too familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it; still, it was comforting and he drew back his shoulders and approached confidently.

It was when he was just about to step up that he heard surprised, pained noises from both Merlin and Gwaine. Immediately looking over at them, Arthur saw them flying back through the air, both landing hard on the ground next to each other.

"Merlin! Gwaine!" Arthur called out, and he rushed towards them.

But then the wind, which had been non-existent all morning, picked up. It swirled around Merlin and Gwaine in golden hues.

Arthur's heart lurched, and for a moment, he thought that they were being sent back to where they were all from, but saw them scramble to their feet. The winds died down, leaving a translucent golden shield around them. Gwaine banged his fists against it, and Merlin stuck out his hand and said something Arthur couldn't hear, but nothing happened.

He just about reached them when their eyes went wide, and they both started to wave, indicating that Arthur needed to look behind him. It almost would've been comical, except that Arthur turned around and saw a large beast barrelling towards him.

This was nothing like the panther-like animal that Freya had turned into. It was larger, a greenish-grey colour, and scaly. It had a large head that reminded Arthur of a cobra. He could see a tail like a snake's waving behind it, although it had a body and four stout legs.

It also had large, venomous looking fangs, and all Arthur could think was, _Do not get bitten, do not get bitten_.

And, also, _run_.

Arthur darted out of the way, trying to lure it as far away from the golden box where his friends were trapped; thankfully, it didn't seem interested in them, and almost as if it was avoiding the magic. It was clearly after Arthur.

He drew out his sword from the sheath attached to his belt, though he was running away from the beast. It was faster than him, and he rolled out of the way when it tried to pounce. Miraculously, he did so without stabbing himself. He scrambled to his feet, and when it swiped a big paw at him, he struck out and stabbed it.

The sword stuck in the beast's scaly front leg, and it howled. Arthur's grip wasn't tight enough, not used to using a sword in actual combat; the beast ripped the sword out of Arthur's hand as it leaped away. But it grabbed the sword with its mouth, tearing it out of its leg, and turned back to Arthur.

Arthur ran again, but with purpose and direction. He went up the big stone, grabbed the hilt of the Stone's Sword, and pulled while he kept running.

The sword pulled out of the stone like a knife cutting through soft butter, smooth and easy. Arthur ran down the other side of the stone, Excalibur in hand; he heard the beast roar behind him, gravelly and terrifying. Arthur jumped from the second level, and crouched down, the beast jumping right over him. It had such momentum, and landed on the injured leg, that it skidded on pebbles and rolled over, making wounded noises.

Arthur knew that just hitting it with his sword wasn't going to work, unless he got the perfect mortal shot. He didn't know how to do that, not against a magical beast--

Magical.

Arthur ran towards where Merlin and Gwaine were still stuck, both of them with anxious faces as they watched him. Gwaine pounded his fists against the golden wall again, and it did nothing.

"Merlin!" Arthur called out. "Magic. I need your magic to beat this thing."

Merlin shouted, but Arthur couldn't hear him, even though he seemed to be able to hear Arthur. Arthur went up to the golden wall and pounded on it; both Gwaine and Merlin flinched and Arthur couldn't even imagine what sort of sound was echoing within their little prison.

Arthur spread his hand against the wall, meeting Merlin's eyes. "Merlin, please find a way," Arthur said. He rested his forehead against it. "I need your magic."

Merlin looked wrecked as he shook his head, frustrated. He splayed his hands out to the side, as if to say he didn't know how to help.

"Merlin," Arthur repeated. "I need you."

He knew he couldn't do it on his own; he needed Merlin.

The wall fell away, much to his surprise. Merlin and Gwaine looked shocked, but only for a split-second before they jumped into action.

Gwaine unsheathed his sword. "I'll distract it," he said, and he ran. Glancing behind him, he saw the beast had risen to its feet again, and it growled as Gwaine approached it.

Merlin's words came fast and furious. "It's called a Questing Beast, don't ask me how I know but it's bloody appropriate right now if I do say so myself. Its venom is deadly and we have to stop it before stupid Gwaine gets bit by it."

"How?" Arthur asked.

"Throw your sword at it," Merlin instructed. "I'll take care of the rest." He paused. "I think."

"So encouraging," Arthur muttered. But he ran towards the beast, and he knew Merlin was close on his heels.

Gwaine was swinging at it, and its paw took a big swipe, jaw snapping in Gwaine's direction. Arthur's heart clenched but Gwaine rolled out of the way, just missing being bitten.

Merlin yelled, "Now!"

Arthur launched Excalibur through the air like a javelin, and he heard Merlin cry out behind him in that language only he seemed to know. Excalibur glowed with a blue cloud around it, and it struck the Questing Beast in the chest.

It howled out, screeching, before it fell to the ground. It twitched and shuddered, and then, suddenly, it was gone in a puff of smoke and the sword fell onto the gravel beneath where the beast had been.

Gwaine, on his back on the ground, lifted up his head to look around. "Fuck yeah!" he yelled out enthusiastically. He laughed, though it sounded a bit anxious and rather deranged while his head fell back to the ground. "Let's never do that again."

A laugh bubbled out of Arthur, probably sounding just as relieved as Gwaine. "Not on my to-do list in the future, no." He walked over and picked up Excalibur, finally taking a good look at it. "This is an exceptional sword."

"And it's all yours," Merlin said. He was breathing heavily, but had a wide, exhilarated grin across his face. "That was brilliant. Terrifying, but brilliant."

"Agreed," Arthur said. He laughed at them again, but just as when they were stuck in their little magic box, both their faces made the same serious look in the same instant.

Arthur looked behind him, almost expecting to see some sort of beast again. Instead, it was a different kind of wind; it was blue, and whirling around like a little tornado.

Just like when Morgana stole them away to this place.

Merlin called out over the roar of the wind, "You won your way home."

The quest. Arthur had finished his quest, and he had earned passage back.

He looked at them; Gwaine was on his feet, and standing beside Merlin. They both looked -- Arthur couldn't place his finger on it, but it could've been proud, or envious, or even a little sad.

Arthur turned back to what he was now considering a portal. "No!" he yelled at it. "I'm not leaving them!"

There was no way he could. Not alone, in this stupid place, not when they might need his help too.

The wind didn't listen to him.

"Go!" Gwaine yelled out.

Arthur didn't look at him, but shook his head. He wouldn't. Not without them.

He didn't know what to do to make the wind -- presumably some sort of magical portal that _didn't_ lead to Australia, but whatever it was Arthur didn't want it. And then Merlin called out, "Your token!" And Arthur thought, _Yes_.

He pulled the wooden token out of his pocket, and with his thumb, flicked it into the blue tornado.

The token disappeared into it, and then the wind died down immediately, like it had never been there at all.

Arthur turned back to them. Merlin looked so happy he was about to burst. Gwaine had a wry look to his face and shook his head. "You stupid wanker," Gwaine said. "What if that was your only way back?"

"Well, then," Arthur said, and shrugged. "Guess I'm stuck here. I wasn't going to leave you. Either of you. Besides," Arthur said with a grin, "do you really want to be stuck with that one, all by yourself?"

"Oi!"

Gwaine grinned at Merlin's protest, but then with a slight twinkle to his eyes, he said, "Two is definitely a lot more fun."

Arthur laughed as Merlin's face went bright red, as it always did when Gwaine made his playful innuendoes. But Arthur was pleased to think that Gwaine really was happy to have them both there; that they were all glad for each other.

"Come on," Arthur said. With the end of Excalibur, he pointed to where the path continued out of the other end of the Sword's Stone clearing. "I bet that path leads back to the Tower." He smirked at Merlin. "Told you we needed to come this way."

"Yeah, yeah," Merlin muttered under his breath. He looked at Arthur, concerned. "Are you all right? You're not hurt? Maybe we should rest, and--"

"No," Arthur said, shaking his head. "I feel -- well, brilliant, actually." Like he was meant for it. The adrenaline was still running through his body, along with a confidence at defeating his task. He didn't want to stop, he just wanted to push on.

"All right, if you say so," Merlin asked, not looking as if he believed Arthur.

"Absolutely." Arthur sheathed Excalibur, and they each picked up the belongings that had been dropped in the surprise magical-beast attack. Then Arthur walked up to the two of them, slotting himself between them, a hand on a shoulder of each. "Let's go. And you can tell me all about that little magic box thing you were in."

"It was so weird," Merlin said right away.

They both fell in step with Arthur and the three of them carried on down the path together.

 

  
made by [gwyntastic](http://gwyntastic.livejournal.com/)


	6. Chapter 6

